Always With You
by leavesfallingup
Summary: Kyoko is asked to do a commercial drama along with Tsuruga Ren. As their popularity increases so does the chance that their secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Always with you**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1 – Commercial impact**

Imada Kure, President of Kamisaka Enterprises, Inc., leaned back in his expensive leather office chair and looked his guest squarely in the eye. "Director Kurosaki, the whole marketing department insists that Kotonami Kanae would be a better fit for this role."

Kurosaki leaned back, sprawled in the comfortable chair with his legs crossed in front of him. He decided not to revisit his arguments. One of his rules for taking on projects was that he had the final say for choosing talents. He chose to wait silently for the executives next words.

Kurosaki might look like a hoodlum to the elderly corporate president, but his reputation as a marketing genius was indisputable. The older man cleared his throat, "This will be the largest and most expensive commercial campaign that this company has ever attempted. We want the Kamisaka name on every tongue. I chose you to take on this project because you make commercials that people remember.

"Are you sure about this girl? All she's played in the last year are bad girl roles." Kurosaki nodded, but remained silent. He met the older man's eyes with confidence. Imada paused for a moment longer, "All right, then. If you say that this girl is the best choice, then I will trust your decision. Just don't disappoint me, Kurosaki-san."

Kurosaki uncrossed his legs and stood to his full height before bowing respectfully, "Thank you, sir. I can guarantee you that you won't be disappointed."

He smiled to himself as he walked purposefully down the busy halls of the huge company. He didn't even notice the people who moved to the walls to avoid the dangerous looking character. _Now we'll see how much she's grown in the last year and a half._

**[Flashback to the Curara audition:**

He saw her face drop. He heard her words: "I-It's the same. Just then, giving the Curara to the other person to drink... My idea…" He watched as the confident girl of only a few minutes ago tried to explain to her bewildered partner.

_It can't be…_ He remembered seeing the arrogant rich girl, Kouenji Erika, hovering outside of the break room where Kyoko was practicing. He remembered how strange girl in her loud pink overalls had explained her decision to use Curara to him .

_They've been copied!_

He decided to intervene, "What's wrong with you two? You haven't decided what to do? Hmm… If you haven't decided, I'm afraid…

"We're ready." The short-haired girl straightened out of her dejected slump and met the director's eyes fiercely, "Excuse me, can I also borrow some Curara?"

Two minutes later, Kurosaki watched in fascination as Kyoko turned away from her still-confused partner and waited for the signal to begin.

In the next sixty seconds the pink duo completely captivated the room for the second time that day. First the blond raised everyone's tension level as she squirted the can of Curara all over her compatriot. The audience felt the temperature of the room drop as she glared at her partner and said, "that's for slapping me." The room felt surprise when she smiled and said, "just kidding." The pair left everyone laughing as the beautiful raven-haired girl tried to squirt Kyoko back, only to have the bottle foam over her hands. And finally, the raven-haired girl made everyone sigh with relief when she realized that she was forgiven and said a soft, "arigato."

A complete range of feelings in just sixty seconds; and she had planned the whole thing, without talking to her partner, in just a matter of seconds.

After the pink duo was awarded the job, Kurosaki pulled Kyoko aside and asked her if she had calculated for the can and bottle to behave as they did. Her polite reply was, "Of course. Everyone knows how a can and bottle spurt differently, don't they?"

He was amazed at her abilities. _She might just be the real deal._

**End of flashback]**

Since that day, Kurosaki had followed Kyoko's career carefully.

Truthfully, he didn't have much patience for actresses, especially young ones. Based on his observations, young actresses were usually self-centered, whining, waspish, conniving, back-stabbing brats. They were difficult to work with and even harder to direct. He tolerated them only because he needed them for his commercial projects. Outside of work, he tried to forget them completely.

But Mogami Kyoko was different somehow. He couldn't help but be fascinated with her. He had watched her in Fuwa Sho's _Prisoner_ PV dozens of times. He never watched dramas, but he found himself in front of the television whenever _Dark Moon_ came on. Now he had started watching _Box-R_ as well. In every character that the young actress portrayed, she completely _became_ the character. She was a different person each time and her characters were totally believable.

As much as he was becoming fascinated with her acting, it was her reputation for professionalism that had Kurosaki's attention. Rumor had it that she was always on time, ready to perform, and willing to take direction. The only difficulty that he had heard about her was her tendency to "become" the character so completely that she sometimes scared her fellow cast members. All-in-all, she had the sterling reputation of a professional. That made her the perfect person to star in his new project. He had insisted on her because he really wanted to see what she could do with the character.

At least that is what he kept telling himself.

*** * ***

Amamiya Chiori never knew what to think of Kyoko from day to day.

Take now, for instance: only an hour ago the short-haired girl had been prancing around the LoveMe room in ecstasy. Dark Moon had just reached 41% viewership in its time-slot. Even though the original had enjoyed an even higher number, that had been in a time when there were less shows to choose from. Kyoko had been annoyingly giddy, talking about how happy Director Ogata must be.

And then Kyoko met with Sawara-san to discuss new job offers. The offers were all for bad-girl and bully roles. Kyoko returned to the LoveMe room under a cloud of despair. If Chiori had "the eye," she would have been able to observe a cloud of demons swirling around Kyoko. As it was she gave the short-haired girl one corner of the room for herself. She understood the girl's depression and she wished she could help.

Chiori knew what it was to be typecast. After her own successful role as Akari in _Scarlet Dice_ the directors and producers would never consider her for normal "cute girl" roles. She had started hating the world of acting. She had become so full of hatred and jealousy that it was eating her up inside. In fact, she had only taken the role of Yumika in Box-R to get her name recognized.

It was Kyoko, acting as Natsu in Box-R, who changed that. Chiori had thought, at first, that Kyoko was trying to destroy her after Chiori had pushed her down a flight of stairs in a fit of jealousy. When Kyoko returned to the set after her "fall," Chiori had expected to be exposed. When Natsu had made Yumika the main bully in the next major scene, Chiori had thought that the girl was trying to destroy her career. Instead Chiori, as Yumika, had become Natsu's de-facto right hand. More importantly, because of Kyoko's forgiveness, Chiori had finally been able to see how her own hatred and jealousy was destroying her. Chiori has closely observed Kyoko over the next few days. Finally Chiori approached LME President Takarada and became the first volunteer LoveMe member. Whatever it was that happened to Kyoko in that section, Chiori now wanted a part of it.

And the LoveMe Section was interesting, even without the ugly pink jumpsuits. Oh sure, much of the work was menial, dull, and uninteresting. But the things that happened there were fascinating and amusing to watch.

Kotonami Kanae's behavior, for instance: she pretended to disdain her "best friend" status with Kyoko. But whenever their acting schedules kept them away from each other for any length of time, they were on the phone together. She was so beautiful that several of the younger male LME talents had stopped by in the hopes of catching her attention. She had proven adept at shutting them down coldly and quickly. She had no interest in letting relationships interfere with her goal of becoming the most famous actress in Japan. But she always seemed to have time for Kyoko. Kyoko had clearly never told Kanae about the assault, because Kanae had opened up to Chiori now as well.

There was also LME President Takarada Lory: Many LME actors and actresses went months without even seeing the flamboyant head of one of Japan's largest talent agencies. But the LoveMe Section was his personal brainchild (or was it love child?). He followed the lives and careers of the two, now three girls, very closely. He often stepped in to visit, and he occasionally called them to his capacious office for talks. While he kept close tabs on Kanae and Chiori, he seemed to have a special interest in Kyoko.

Then there was Takarada Maria, the granddaughter of the president: On the outside she was a very cute and girly elementary school kid. Under the surface she could be a terrifying and diabolical practitioner in the occult. Chiori couldn't understand half of what she and Kyoko talked about; she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Maria had been the demoness of LME, harassing actresses and causing problems until Kyoko had befriended her. Now she would often show up in the LoveMe room after school and on weekends, helping the girls with their work and having a good time. She was absolutely devoted to Kyoko, who she called "Onee-sama," but she was also deeply infatuated with Tsuruga Ren. Whenever she perceived that an actress was making a play for Tsuruga-san her claws (and her voodoo dolls) came out. In fact she didn't open up to Chiori until she was convinced that the young actress didn't have designs on the tall actor. Maria's continued devotion to Kyoko really surprised Chiori because of what she perceived to be the budding relationship between the older girl and Tsuruga Ren.

The man in question, Tsuruga Ren, was LME's biggest star and currently Japan's top male celebrity. He was tall, lanky, soft-spoken and unnaturally handsome. He was also, if Kyoko was to be believed, an incredible actor. Kyoko called the twenty-one year old man "sempai" and listened carefully to every word that he said. Despite his reputation as a taciturn man, he talked often to Kyoko. Even though he was supposedly one of the busiest actors in LME he still found time to visit the LoveMe section; or more specifically, Kyoko. Chiori had seen the unguarded face that Tsuruga-san sometimes showed when he was around Kyoko. At first she had doubted her perception; why would Japan's most sought-after male choose such an odd teen girl? But months of observation had convinced her that the tall actor was in love with Kyoko.

Kyoko was oblivious to this. She didn't even consider herself to be a desirable female. Chiori was not surprised. Half the male cast and crew, along with the young director, drooled whenever Natsu spoke to them, but she never noticed. Oh sure, she played the young and not so young men like a violin when she was in the character of Natsu. But whenever she reverted back to Kyoko she was as sweet and innocent as a person could be. It was as if Kyoko and Natsu were two completely different girls.

It was the same with Mio. Chiori had spent a few days assisting on the set of Dark Moon as one of her LoveMe tasks. Kyoko played a completely different type of bad-girl role as Mio. Her character was so convincing that it made people, Chiori included, shiver at times. But then the director would call "Ok, cut!" and Kyoko would reappear. This was even more disconcerting because Kyoko would walk around the set with Mio's prominent scar on display. It seemed like different people operating in the same body.

Maybe that was why Kyoko was still so humble. She separated herself from her characters and gave them all of the credit. Despite the fact that she was seen as a rising star and "the talent to watch for" by the Japanese entertainment press, Kyoko still behaved as if she just walked into LME yesterday. She was never arrogant or conceited and she never looked down on others who were not as successful. She was a consummate professional in matters of dedication and promptitude. In fact, she was much like Tsuruga Ren. _Maybe that's why he likes her._

But, despite her success and her promising future, there Kyoko was, huddled in a corner and mumbling incoherently to herself about princesses and ojou-samas. At least this time she hadn't pulled out the Tsuruga Ren doll that she sometimes talked to (Chiori hadn't decided what to think about that yet).

Chiori heard the door open and turned to see Kanae walking in. The beautiful long-haired girl scanned the room with her cool eyes and spotted Kyoko in the corner. "Mo! What is it now, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko looked up slowly with sorrowful puppy-dog eyes. But before she had a chance to speak, Sawara-san's voice came over the intercom, "Mogami Kyoko-san, please come to the Talent office right away."

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:**

I have read up to chapter 143 of the SkipBeat! manga. At this point in the real story no explanation has been provided for Chiori becoming a LoveMe member. I have therefore taken the liberty of adding my own spin.

If anyone cares: the carbonated drink product in Kyoko's first commercial is spelled Kyurara in the manga translation and Curara in my anime translation. Curara was easier to type, so I went with that.

Please review and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 2 – A drama in pieces**

Kyoko was surprised to see a familiar figure lounging in front of Sawara-san's desk as she approached. She bowed as she met the man's eyes, "Director Kurosaki-san, I'm pleased to see you again."

Sawara watched as the tall, rough-looking man unfolded himself and rose to greet Kyoko. "Mogami Kyoko-san, I am very pleased to meet you again." Surprising both Kyoko and Sawara, he bowed.

He held his bow, and the young actress's eyes, for a long, uncomfortable moment. Sawara cleared his throat, breaking the younger man's trance. "Please be seated."

Once again the young director folded himself into his seat. Only this time he sat more erect and respectfully. His eyes still held Kyoko as she also took a seat.

_Hmmm, _Sawara thought, _I wonder if there's something…_ But then he shook himself imperceptibly. _I've been spending too much time around the President._

"Mogami-san," Sawara began, "Director Kurosaki has come to us with a job offer that I think that you will be very interested in." He turned to the tall young man, "Director?"

Kurosaki took a deep breath to get his mind under control. Even though he had been watching Kyoko's career from afar for over a year, he was surprised at the impact her physical proximity was having on him. She was only slightly taller, but her personal presence had increased dramatically. "Ah… um, yes," Kurosaki forced himself to relax and assume his usual devil-may-care attitude, "are you familiar with Kamisaka Enterprises, Inc.?"

Kyoko nodded, "They make pharmaceuticals and just about everything else, right?"

"Correct. I have been asked to create a major commercial campaign to place the Kamisaka name on every person's tongue. Essentially what we are going to do is create a commercial drama. Are you familiar with this concept?"

"Of course. We studied the idea in acting school. In the United States they had a long-running series of commercials where a man and a woman in the same apartment complex meet and slowly fall in love over cups of coffee."

Kurosaki smiled, "Exactly! That set of commercials captivated television viewers to the point that they were clamoring for the next episode. That is what I am going to do with this commercial drama. The title is "Always with you." The drama is about a man who woos a young woman who has been betrayed and who believes that she will never love again. The title is also a play on words showing how Kamisaka Enterprises' products are a part of our everyday lives…"

Kurosaki paused as he felt the room chill and watched Kyoko's expression turn bleak and forbidding. He looked in bewilderment at Sawara. Sawara had learned to recognize Kyoko's sudden mood-swings, however; this time he was prepared. "Mogami-san, I should tell you that Tsuruga Ren has agreed to be the male lead for this project."

Kyoko brightened, "Then it's sure to be a success. Director Kurosaki, are you asking me to audition for a part in your project?"

Kurosaki was confused at what had caused her gloominess and what had brought about her sudden reversal. It took him a moment to get his thoughts focused before he replied, "Mogami-san, I'm here to ask you to be the female lead."

* * *

Yashiro Yukihito had to suppress an almost girlish giggle as he bent down to get into Tsuruga Ren's car on the following Monday morning. Working with President Takarada, he had sandbagged Ren into accepting the part of Matsakura Kenjo in the commercial drama. Both of the men had known that Kurosaki intended to ask Kyoko to play the female lead. They also suspected that Ren might balk at the project if he knew that Kyoko was involved. He hated to be pushed and might have turned down the project as a ploy to throw him together with Kyoko.

This morning the cast for the first segment of the project would meet for a script reading. This would also be the first time that Ren would see Kyoko in almost two weeks. Dark Moon was on a break from filming and Ren had been in Seoul, Korea, filming for his latest movie project. Yashiro saw Kyoko standing on the sidewalk in front of the Darumaya. She was dressed in a light pastel sundress and white strapped medium heels. She looked fresh, bright, and beautiful in the early morning sun.

Yashiro looked over at Ren and saw his expression. "Ren, your face."

Ren heard his manager's warning and quickly schooled his expression. Experience had taught both men that Kyoko tended to shrink away whenever Ren allowed the full force of his feelings to show on his face. "Thanks."

"Good morning, Tsuruga-sempai, Yashiro-san," Kyoko said cheerfully as she climbed into the back seat. "I'm so sorry to inconvenience you by picking me up." Yashiro had tried repeatedly to move her to the front. She always claimed that it was inappropriate for a junior actress such as herself to sit in front while the manager of LME's top actor sat in back. Eventually Yashiro had given up.

"Good morning, Mogami-san," both men replied.

"Mogami-san," Ren continued, "I called you and said that I would pick you up. You don't have to apologize." He wished that she wouldn't always be so formal with him.

"Um, Tsuruga-sempai… I'm really happy that I'll be working with you on this project. I'm just sorry that you have to work with a Talento instead of an experienced actress."

Ren sighed, "Mogami-san, you have played a key role in two very successful dramas in the last year. You've played bit-parts in three other dramas. And you've done all of that very well. You are not a Talento anymore. You are a full-fledged actress and I am very happy to work with you."

Kyoko flushed with pleasure at her sempai's words. She had such a cute expression that Ren stared into the rear-view mirror for too long and almost drove into oncoming traffic. He jerked the car back into his lane amid honks and shouts. His passengers both looked frightened, but he knew that the rapid beating of his own heart had almost nothing to do with his near collision. He scolded himself silently, _Get control of yourself! If you're not careful you're going to slip and do something that will scare her away forever._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'll be brief. Kamisaka Enterprises, Inc. is proud to make and sell products that are a part of a part of everyday life. From over-the-counter medicines to paper products, from plastic storage containers to light-bulbs, we make and sell them all. We want the people of Japan to know that they can always trust our products and that anything with the Kamisaka brand is always the best choice." CEO Imada Kure paused dramatically to let the impact of his words sink in, "That is why we have asked Director Kurosaki to put this project together for us. Our company is honored to have you all here to represent us. Director Kurosaki, I'll turn it over to you."

As the elderly man sat, he focused his attention on the young girl whose participation had been insisted upon. She looked bright and fresh this morning; nothing like the dark and dangerous roles that she played in her dramas. His wife and daughters were obsessive about watching each new episode of Dark Moon, so he had seen the girl in action as the bitter, scarred heiress. More recently he had seen her play the sexy, vicious school bully. Although he had to admit that she was attractive in the role, it definitely wasn't what he wanted for this drama. But the girl in front of him didn't seem dangerous at all. _She's not as beautiful as Kotonami Kanae, but she might just work out._

Director Kurosaki stepped up. He had felt a little flustered when Kyoko had walked gracefully into the room, looking so cute. He felt irritated with himself for reacting so strongly to her presence. He prided himself on his carefully cultivated hoodlum appearance. His multiple earrings and goatee were effective props for his tough image. It wouldn't do to be seen acting like a schoolboy with a playground crush.

His irritation helped get himself under control, "Good morning and thank you for coming. I've worked with several of you before," he returned the nods of Kyoko and three others, "but I will give my little speech to all of you anyway. The commercials I produce are a form of art. Within the first ten seconds the product and company message must be deeply implanted into the mind of the consumer.

"A commercial drama is harder still. We need to grab the viewer's attention so that they keep coming back for more. We need to make every sixty-second episode so impactful that they clamor for the next episode just like a they might for a full-fledged drama.

"Now let me explain the plot. The drama is named 'Always with you.' It is the story of a very wealthy young lady, Suzuko Nanami, who discovers that her fiancé has betrayed her with one of her friends on the day of her wedding. Feeling heartbroken and betrayed, she vows to never love again."

Ren looked over at Kyoko to see how this information was impacting her. He knew that the plotline was hitting a little too close to home for her. She seemed to be fine, but he noticed that her right hand was white from tightly clutching a little bag. _Is that what I think it is?_

"The male interest in the story is Matsakuro Kenji. He is the CEO of a successful start-up company. He is helping his sister as a laborer when he sees Nanami. His sister is an event planner and she contracted to set up Suzuko Nanami's wedding. She was short on help, so she called in a favor with her brother. When Nanami goes beserk and tears apart the platform, he follows her and helps her to regain calm.

"Although she finds him very attractive, she is determined to never take a chance on love again. What follows will be a merry chase as he tries to prove that he is worthy of her love by being indispensible to her."

Kurosaki paused before continuing. He had received much grief from the company executive over his next idea; even more so than his insistence on hiring Mogami Kyoko. "The sixty-second episodes will be filmed in segments of five each. The commercials will be promoted beforehand, and you will be asked to participate in talk-show interviews throughout the project. The reason for this is that we will not determine the future course of the storyline until we receive feedback from the viewers. There will be polls and chat rooms specifically designed to solicit and absorb viewer response."

Ren was impressed. Not only would the commercials put the Kamisaka name out to the public, but the websites and interviews would as well. He had heard that this young man had a flair for the unusual. He looked over to see Kyoko smiling. This was definitely a project that would challenge her talents.

"One more thing, and then we will start reviewing the script for the first five episodes: Both Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko have demonstrated the ability to act 'on their feet.' That is why you will find that the instructions for the two leads are not tightly developed. I want you both to create your characters and _become those characters_. You will have a specific idea for where you are supposed to be at the end of the scene, but it you will have to work together to arrive at a successful conclusion within those sixty-seconds. Everyone else, you will have clear-cut lines, but you will need to be responsive to the two leads. Are we clear?"

"Hai, Director," the small group chorused. Not everyone sounded fully convinced.

Kyoko turned to face Ren. Her eyes held the thrill of challenge. _This is my chance to prove myself to Tsuruga-sempai. This time I won't be led._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 3 – Leather and Lace**

Kyoko leaned into the curve, grabbing her turn and then carefully accelerating into it. Forty K, forty-five, fifty… she straightened and then repeated her actions as the next curve wound in the opposite direction. Her pulse was racing and she was grinning wildly behind her visor. As she straightened out of the last curve her instructor, who had been riding his own motorcycle beside her, gave her the signal to decelerate and pull off the road. After weeks of practice she was able to shift down easily, bringing her Yamaha Sportbike to a smooth stop.

Without the cold air of movement to cool her she began sweating immediately. Her short hair felt wonderfully damp and cool in the slight breeze as she removed her helmet and shook the droplets of sweat off. This helped quite a bit, but it did nothing to dispel the heat of the sun on her tight leather jacket and leggings.

Her instructor, Hizami Saki, had also removed his helmet, taking a moment to watch the pretty teen shake her head in the breeze. _Oh, to be young again_, he thought. "Mogami-san, I have to say that I am impressed. You took to riding like you were born on two wheels."

Kyoko smiled broadly; she was having too much fun to even let memories of her time spent supporting Fuwa Sho ruin her day. All of the time she had spent making deliveries on her bike were paying off now.

"Well, you have your license and I think that you're ready for your first motorbike shots on Friday. Still, I would feel better if you got in some more practice," Hizami-san kept his face stern, even though he was tempted to smile, "So why don't you just keep the bike over this week and ride it to wherever you need to go." He gave her a fatherly smile as her eyes lit up.

"You mean I can keep the bike all week, Hizami-sensei?"

"Yes. But mind you, Mogami-san, ride carefully. If you get hurt the director will have my head in a basket."

Kyoko surprised the older man with a quick hug before sitting herself back on "her" motorcycle, "Ja-ne, Sensei."

With her helmet safely fastened, she accelerated back on to the road and quickly disappeared down the mountain toward Tokyo.

When Sawara-san had shown her the offer for a role as a tough motorcycle-riding rebel, she had been ready to reject it immediately. Only her promise to Hizuri Kuu had made her reconsider. He had cautioned her against turning down roles just because they weren't her ideal. Now she was glad that she had accepted.

Her character, Enoki Masami, was a rebel who mixed with the toughs in Tokyo. She rode fast and fought mean, until the day that she saved Chino Ryoichi, a down-and-out college student who had accidentally crossed paths with the local gang leader. Over the course of the movie, Masami would fall in love with the young man, saving him several times. In the final struggle, however, she would be fatally wounded. The story was about the young man's walk on the wild side and return to his proper place, but the story of Enoki Masami would definitely have a strong impact.

And best of all, after a crash course with the head stuntman (no pun intended), Kyoko had both a license and a motorcycle; at least temporarily.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren was feeling slightly out of sorts as he turned into the park where several of the first scenes for _Always With You_ would be filmed. He had been looking forward to picking Kyoko up on their way to work. But last night she had apologetically declined, with just a hint of what sounded like amusement in her voice. "I appreciate the offer, Tsuruga-san, but tomorrow I already have a ride. I'll see you there promptly at 9am."

Both he and Yashiro remained in his car now, waiting to see who it was who had offered Kyoko a ride. Ren saw Director Kurosaki walking by the actor's tent and felt slightly relieved that the man was already there and by himself. He had noticed how the equally tall rebel-looking director had looked at Kyoko as they spoke together. There was no doubt in his mind that he had a new rival for the girl's affections. _Yashiro was right. Girls grow up fast these days. And she's just too cute for her own good!_

"Ren," Yashiro spoke his name for perhaps the third time, "look what's coming down the drive."

With a small cloud of dust rising behind her, a definite female form maneuvered a powerful and fast-looking sport bike up the dirt road. She turned onto the grass and into the space next to Ren's car. The whole cast and crew was watching as the petite rider pulled off her helmet and shook out her short blond hair in the breeze. Ren and Yashiro were speechless as the leather-clad girl, her mind fully in the character of Enoki Masami, dismounted and set the helmet on her seat. Then Ren glanced over to where the director had stopped walking to stare. Ren didn't like the look on the man's face one bit.

* * *

Imada Kure was having serious doubts as he stalked back and forth on the edge of the set, waiting for the makeup artists and the costume people to finish their jobs. _A biker chick!! If it isn't bad enough that she plays high school bullies, now she's going to play a biker chick!! What kind of image will that be for our company!_

And it wasn't like Director Kurosaki was going to change his mind about the girl. He saw how the young man was drooling as the girl walked across the lawn to the makeup tent in her tight leather suit. _He probably chose the girl just because he was infatuated with her! What is this, a dating service!!_

Imada-san was so distracted in his fuming that he didn't notice what every other man on the set saw immediately. Perhaps it was the sudden absolute silence that caught his attention. Whatever it was, he looked up to identify the problem and his jaw dropped. There, walking gracefully across the lawn toward him was an angelic creature in a pristine white flowing wedding dress. Her hair was brunette now, and it flowed down to her shoulders. Her eyes were sparkling in pure delight and her mouth had the prettiest smile that he had ever seen (discounting his own wife's smile, of course). With perfect posture and a dancer's grace, she flowed by him in a cloud of lace. She gave him only the briefest nod as she passed, but it was enough. His doubts were dispelled instantly.

Director Kurosaki, Tsuruga Ren, and Yushiri Kei, the actor who would play the unfaithful groom, were all standing in suspended animation on the wedding set. Ren recovered first, promptly stepping forward to offer his arm to the beautiful blushing bride. She smiled prettily at him and took the proffered arm. Kurosaki, a moment too late in his own recovery, growled inwardly and regretted offering Tsuruga Ren the male-lead.

Poor Yushiri Kei, when he saw the looks passing between the two taller men, chose the wise course and resigned from competition. In the three times that he had seen the girl, first at the script reading and now twice this morning, she had been an entirely different girl each and every time. _Wow! Would the real Mogami Kyoko please step up?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Notes: The actual commercials will start on the next chapter. I hope that you like it so far. I was going to use Enoki Masami in a different story, but then the idea of the contrast between leather and lace was just too difficult to resist. I haven't decided yet if the two stories will merge or remain essentially seperate, but within the same time frame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 4 – The first segment**

**Author's note:** So that the reader understands how the commercials relate to the products to be advertised, I am including the following information from Director Kurosaki's proposal:

_In each sixty-second spot the characters will be using products that are made and sold by Kamisaka Enterprises, Inc. The instructions to the actors are to handle the products naturally, but to always have the labels visible. During the last five seconds of each spot the video will shrink by 1/3. An announcer's voice will say, "Kamisaka Enterprises products, a part of your everyday lives for the last forty years." At the same time, the products used during the spot will be displayed in a side-column. The words "Kamisaka. Always with you" will be displayed in the space left on the bottom of the television screen._

**First commercial:**

[In the bridal tent] Suzuko Nanami, looking beautiful but slightly disheveled, rubs her stomach through her wedding dress. "Some friends you are. I should have never let you talk me into that bridal party." Her bridesmaids, who were also in the process of dressing for the event, look just as bleak. One of them reaches over to her purse and extracts a packet of seltzer tablets. Nanami gratefully dumps the tablets into a glass of water. The camera goes to a close-up of the tablets fizzing.

The scene switches to the workers setting up for the wedding. Matsakuro Kenji, dressed in faded jeans and a tight t-shirt, pulls a heavy marble column/pedestal out of the truck. "What's this for, sis?"

A stressed looking lady glances away from the two people she is giving instructions to, "That's for the guestbook. Just put it over by the bridal tent for now. And thanks again, Kenji."

The tall, handsome, muscular man carries the heavy object over to the tent. As he walks he attracts the stares and whispers of the female wedding guests.

He kneels to set down the column just as the bride steps out of her tent and into the morning sunlight. She raises her head up to drink down the fizzing seltzer medicine and the sun plays across her hair. Kenji looks up from his kneeling position and is captivated by her beauty.

**Second commercial:**

The bridesmaids put the final touches on the bride's outfit. They all sigh as Nanami stands. She is breathtaking. Nanami, feeling better now, swirls around to show off her beautiful dress.

The bridesmaids start filtering out, "we're going to walk around and make sure that everything is going well."

One girl stops to give Nanami a friendly injunction, "Now remember: you wanted a western-style wedding. That means that the groom isn't supposed to see you until you walk down the aisle. So don't be sneaking off to see him."

Nanami swirls around again, glorying in the look and feel of her dress. She runs slender fingers over the snacks and sundries set in the middle of the table. She opens a small box full of breath mints and pops one in her mouth. A mischievous smile plays across her face, "maybe just one little kiss?"

She pops her head out of the tent, scanning right and left. Kenji is near the tent trimming stragglers on the hedges. He is the only person who sees her sneak dramatically behind her tent and towards the tent set aside for the groom.

When she parts the tent flap her face changes from excited and happy to a look of sick shock. She steps into the tent to confront her intended, who is engaged in a passionate kiss with one of Nanami's bridesmaids.

[Note: the announcement at the end of commercials two through four changes to "Kamisaka Enterprises products. We are always with you, even in the bad times."]

**Third commercial**

The scene opens to Nanami facing a very surprised looking groom and bridesmaid. After a long moment they leap away from each in shame. The groom tries to speak, can't find his voice. He steps towards Nanami with hand extended in supplication. Nanami's face transforms from a look of shock to one of pure rage.

Scene switches to outside. Kenji is still doing a quick-trim of the hedges around the wedding grounds. He hears a sharp crack, like the sound of a slap. He turns to see Nanami stepping out of the groom's tent, her eyes blazing in fury. She looks around, sees him and stalks across the lawn towards him. He stands stock still as the goddess of vengeance steps up to him and triumphantly snatches the hedge sheers out of his hands. She stalks back to the groom's tent and promptly cuts the tent ropes, one-by-one. A male and female scream can be heard as the tent collapses.

With tears flowing freely down her face, Nanami stalks into the bridal tent. Cries of deep hurt and sorrow can be heard now. Kenji and a growing crowd watch as objects start flying out of the entrance of the tent. Kenji is joined by his bewildered sister. The bride's mother and several other ladies start running toward the tent.

Before they get there Suzuko Nanami stalks back out of the tent, ignoring everyone as she sweeps past Kenji and heads out of the garden.

**[Break from commercials]**

"Ok, cut. Good job, everyone!"

Director Kurosaki grinned uncontrollably and the film crew looked on in awe as Kyoko transformed from the goddess of vengeance back into her normal self. The power and intensity of her rage was beyond anything that he had imagined for the scene. In fact, the first three scenes had been flawless and absolutely believable.

"What an amazing actress. How much of that was planned out?"

Kurosaki turned to see the CEO standing beside him. He was too impressed himself to gloat over his choice of actresses, "For the two leads, very little. I had Kenji doing a last-minute trim right where he was just so that he would fit into the scene. Her use of the hedge shears was entirely spontaneous."

Imada looked up at the younger man speculatively. "I think I understand why you chose her now." He sighed, "Regretfully, work calls. I will leave you now to film the last two spots."

He returned the director's bow and then turned to go. Then he stopped and turned his head back, "Director Kurosaki, I don't want to hear that you and Tsuruga-san got into a fight over that girl while I wasn't here." And with that, he walked away.

Kurosaki looked stunned. The key-grip standing close to him stifled a chuckle. _Am I that obvious?_

"Ok, people. Get back on set for the next scene. Make sure that everything is ready for the meeting on the road."

**Fourth commercial:**

The scene opens on a crying bride striding down the tree-lined road. Her dress is now visibly the worse for wear. Tears are flowing down her otherwise stone face.

The scene switches to the wedding location. The groom and a very embarrassed bridesmaid lift up the canvass side of the tent and begin to crawl out, only to be confronted with two very angry older men. "Father. Suzuko-san."

As the fathers are yelling at the groom in the background, guests mill around in confusion. Kenji, his sister Yurika, and several others are picking up the debris from Nanami's rage. When Kenji picks up the shards of a glass vase, he notices that one the larger pieces has blood on it.

He rises quickly, causing his sister to look up at him speculatively, "Sis, I have to go. I'll call you later."

Scene switches to Nanami, who is still walking rapidly down the road. A pickup truck slows down to a crawl next to her. "Miss, your hands bleeding. You need to let me look at that."

Nanami stops and looks over to the man in the truck without comprehension. Kenji meets her eyes for the third time.

**Fifth commercial:**

Nanami sits disconsolately, facing sideways on the passenger seat of the truck. Kenji has the first-aid box open and is treating a gash in her hand.

"My name is Matsakuro Kenji. I was helping at the wedding. I'm so…"

Nanami's face turns bitter and angry. She yanks her bandaged hand from Kenji's and tries to step down. "Thank you for your help. I'll be on my way no-o-oowww." As she stepps down the blisters that have formed from walking in high heals burst. She starts to collapse, but Kenji catches her easily. He lifts her up and sets her firmly back onto the seat. "I think that I had better take you home now."

Scene ends with a gloomy Nanami leaning against the window of the pickup truck as it drives down the road.

**[commercials end]**

"Ok, cut!"

Ren stepped out of the truck to go around to the passenger side, but the director had already moved forward to offer Kyoko a hand down.

Off in the distance Kyoko could hear one female cast member telling another, "how nice, Tsuruga Ren can bandage my hand anytime he wants." They both giggled.

"Good job, both of you. We'll have our first promotional interviews on Wednesday. The first spot will air during the talk show." He paused; looked at his watch. "Um, it's still early afternoon. I don't suppose that you would like to go have some lunch?"

Kyoko was oblivious to the fact that the question was only directed at her. She bowed, "I'm sorry, director-san, but I have to get to another job. But you two have a good lunch." She turned to Tsuruga Ren, "and make sure that you have something better than rice-balls wrapped in seaweed, Sempai."

As she skipped away to the changing tents, the two men glared at each other.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:** You have probably noticed that the commercials are all in present tense, while the remainder of the story is in past tense. I hope that this is not too distracting for you.

I am gratified with the number of reviews, alerts, and favorites that this story is getting. I will try very hard to make the rest of it live up to your expectations.

Thank you, everyone, and please keep reviewing.

Final note: some may notice that scene three, Nanami's rage, does not feature any products. It would be lame to point out that half of the things that she threw out of the tent were Kamisaka products. Instead I will suggest that the company accepted this omission as necessary to build interest in the drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 5 – Ronin's Children**

[The scene opens in a dark alley in the middle of the Tokyo night. Both male and female toughs are lounging against walls, smoking, drinking, etc.]

A motorcycle turned into the alley and rolled slowly but purposefully through the lazing hoodlums. It slowed to a stop and a petite form in a tight fitting dark-blue leather outfit stepped off. Several of the guys looked on with interest as she removed her helmet to reveal spiked blond hair and startling golden eyes. While the men watched her, the women snorted in disdain. Regardless of their reactions, they made no move towards her.

She confidently opened a filthy door and walked into the base-thumping, music-filled hovel. Dark figures lounged in every surface, while some danced suggestively with each other. On the far side of the room a medium height young man in sunglasses was leaning back with a scantily-dressed girl on each arm of the chair. The biker-girl walked through the crowd and stopped in front of him. "You got it?"

The man made a gesture and both girls rose to move away. They sneered at the spiky-haired blond girl, but they gave her plenty of space. "It's nice to see you too, Masami-chan." He spoke with the oily charm of a man who was used to having women fall all over him.

Enoki Masami's face twitched slightly at the punk's free use of her first name. "I'm a busy woman, Makuda-san. I did your books for you and now I need my part."

One of the toughs, a new member of the gang, stepped up behind the petite girl. People saw his movements and guessed his intentions. Their eyes got wide and they moved closer to the walls. Masami heard a deep growl, "Hey there, pretty one. How's about you come spend some time with me while the boss man gets your stuff." As he spoke, he started running one big hand along the small of Masami's back.

Masami raised an irritated eyebrow at Makuda. He only shook his head in amusement. With lightning speed the girl whirled around, connecting an elbow to the big man's head and following with a knee into the man's side. He roared in anger and pain, rising up to take his revenge. In that instant she completed a flying-crescent kick that connected perfectly with his jaw. He flew sideways and lay crumpled on the ground.

The hoodlums howled with laughter. Enoki Masami turned back to Makuda, "Well?"

He smiled and gestured to one of his cronies. "Go get her carburetor." He turned back to the girl, "When are you going to finally give in and join up, Masami-chan?"

She gestured to the unconscious man on the floor, "Maybe when you finally start setting some standards on who you'll let in. Actually… never. I'm doing just fine by myself."

"But this was your brother's home ground."

Masami snorted, "Yeah, and look where that got him."

Makuda's eyes turned cold, "You know it wasn't us that did him and your parents. If you still want revenge, then you're safer in a pack."

The goon returned with a small box. Makuda flicked his hand toward Masami. After receiving the box, she opened it for a closer examination. Satisfied, she closed the box. "Pleasure doing business with you," she said. Her tone clealy made a lie of her words.

She stepped back out into the ally to find a couple kissing as the girl leaned against Masami's motorcycle. The man saw Masami and quickly moved back. He used one hand to pull the girl with him and the other to make a gesture of apology. Masami ignored everyone as she strapped the little box down to the back seat. She started the engine, wheeled the sportbike, and rode away into the night.

The girl was clearly unimpressed with her boyfriend's behavior. "Just who was that little girl?"

The tough smiled wryly, "That's Enoki Masami. As in the sister of Enoki-san? The man who started this gang? Don't ever mess with her, doll. She'll rip you to shreds and spit on the pieces."

* *

"Ok, cut!" The cast and crew applauded. The complicated scene had played out perfectly. The director would still need to review the film and the different camera angles, but everyone was confident of the results.

Kyoko leaned down to offer the prostrate man her hand, "Kogara-san, are you all right? I'm so sorry! I haven't learned to pull my kicks yet!"

Kogara sat up and took the proffered hand while he rubbed his jaw. "I'm fine little lady. Please forgive me for touching you inappropriately."

Kyoko blushed slightly, which didn't fit with her current physical appearance, "Please don't worry about it, Kogara-san. You only did what was called for in the script. I will be spending lots of time at the dojo before we fight again. I promise to be more careful next time."

Kogura stood up, keeping his eyes on the small bowing teen, "Is it really true that you've only been practicing Karate for the last three weeks?"

"Yes. Its hard work, but it's a lot of fun," Kyoko's eyes gleamed with pleasure.

Kogura shook his head as the girl heard her name called and walked away. "Remarkable," he muttered.

* * *

Yashiro felt that all was right with the world again as Ren pulled up to the Darumaya and Kyoko climbed into the back seat. Although Kyoko still had the use of the sportsbike, she chose to ride with Tsuruga-san this morning so that the image of her two new characters wouldn't conflict on the talk-show.

"Good morning Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san."

"Good morning, Mogami-san. How was the shoot last night?" Yashiro was still having trouble seeing Kyoko as a tough biker-chick.

"It was wonderful! Except that I might have really hurt Kogura-san."

Ren raised an eyebrow. Kogura-san had been a friend for several years now. He couldn't imagine little Kyoko hurting the big, muscle-bound actor. "What did you do?"

"I didn't pull my crescent kick fast enough. I kicked him right in the jaw," Kyoko replied with remorse.

Both Ren and Yashiro visualized the image of Kyoko kicking the jaw of a man who stood a full foot taller than her. It was just a little too much to handle, and they both exploded into laughter.

Kyoko turned dark and gloomy in the back seat when she thought the two men were making fun of her. Ren witnessed the transition and quickly tried to distract her, "So Mogami-san, are you ready for this morning's interview?"

Kyoko brightened up immediately. Waiting at the studio was a beautiful, classy dress. It was perfect for her Suzuko-ojou-sama character. A full make-up crew was waiting for her as well. _I finally get to play a sweet, rich young lady!_ Even after filming the first five commercials she could hardly believe her good fortune.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the Rumiko Show! Please welcome your host, Nishimura Rumiko!"

A stately lady, still beautiful in her mid-forties, stepped out and waved as she walked to center stage. "Good morning, everyone. Thank you for spending your morning with me today.

"Let's get started. Today I have several special guests. The first is known as Japan's most popular man and he has also been voted by Japanese Ladies Magazine as Japan's Most Desirable Man! Please give a big welcome to Tsuraga Ren!" The crowd applauded and the ladies screamed as Ren walked out onto the stage, shook Rumiko's hand, and took his seat.

"Our next guest is a person whose work you've often seen, but whose name you might not know yet. Specializing in directing commercials, this man has brought us such well known spots as the recent commercials for Kando, Bomb Coffee, Curara, Japan Airhop, and Nichan Foods. Please welcome Director Kurosaki Shio." The applause was loud at first, but grew tentative when a tall man who looked like a hoodlum, complete with multiple-piercings and a goatee, stepped onto the stage."

Once he was settled, Rumiko continued, "And finally, I'd like you all to welcome a rising star in Japanese television and film. She played a beautiful killer angel in Fuwa Sho's promotional video. She plays a physically and emotionally scarred villain in Dark Moon. And she plays the sultry leader of a gang of girl bullies in Box-R. Please welcome Kyoko!"

Kyoko, beautifully made up and dressed to the hilt, strode gracefully onto the stage. With her long, brunette hair and stylish clothing she looked every bit the rich young lady. Nishimura Rumiko carefully watched Tsuruga Ren as the teen approached. His eyes were fixed on the girl and his smile was enough to make any woman's heart melt. _So the rumors are true._

Then she saw Kurosaki's eyes. He was just as fixated on the young lady as Ren. _Well now, that is interesting._

Nishimura Rumiko smiled a predatory smile. This was definitely going to be a fascinating morning.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:** Chapter 144 of the real manga is finally out! Yeah!!

First of all, thank you very much for your reviews.

I read and re-read the chapters concerning the Curara audition and am left with a quandary: In several places the director is spoken of and to as Director Kurosaki (no first name). But when he is introduced to the auditioning girls, he is introduced as Producer Hei Qi Hu-san. I am unsure if this is a mistake or if there is something that I'm missing in translation. Anyway, I've decided to have his full name be Kurosaki Hei Qi. If anyone has better information on this, please let me know. [Addendum: NehNeh has graciously spent personal time rooting out the answer to this question: Hei Qi Hu is the Chinese translation and Kurosaki's full Japanese name is Kurosaki Shio. Thank you NehNeh]

The title of this chapter _Ronin's Children_ is the title of the movie that she is acting in as Enoki Masami. A Ronin, in the ancient sense, was a warrior who lost his master (Shogun). His self-respect, honor, and income was tied to his Shogun. When the master fell, the soldiers were often cast adrift. This movie is named _Ronin's Children _because the people in it are outcasts in society, cast adrift without the means to regain respectability.


	6. Chapter 6

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 6 – Rumor has it... (part one)**

The secret to a good "gotcha" is to relax your victim first. Observe, if you will, the lizard: it sits looking so completely relaxed that it becomes a mere part of the landscape. Its intended victim traipses along, blissfully oblivious to danger. The lizard does nothing. The innocent victim is cautious at first; aware that so many of its compatriots have fallen mysteriously in the same location. But then time passes and no danger presents itself. The victim relaxes. Just when the sun is at its zenith and everything is right with the world, the lizard pounces. The victim is mercifully dead, unable to bemoan its fate as stomach acids dissolve its once meaningful existence into nothingness.

I will ask the reader to please forgive me if you thought that I was comparing the talk-show host (you know what type I'm talking about) or the gossip columnist to the aforementioned lizard. That would be unfair; please note that I have already pointed out that the lizard's victims die quickly and mercifully. Not so the victims of the gossip-mongering talk-show host.

Let us proceed with our story. (Continuing with _The Rumiko Show_ from the end of last chapter)

Nishimura Rumiko asked the attractive young lady to take her seat between the two very tall men. The contrast between the three was dramatic. Rumiko allowed herself a secret smile as she watched both men subtly reposition themselves to keep Kyoko in their sight.

During the commercial break she whispered instructions to her assistant. The man was too plain to be used in front of the camera, but he was very useful behind it. He was like a bloodhound whenever he got the scent. Instructions given, she returned her attention to her trio of guests. The light on her podium indicated that the show would resume in 3, 2, 1…

"We're back. Today we have joining us three young people who are currently working together on a project. But before we get to that I'd like to take some time to find out how each of them are doing on their other projects.

"We'll start with Tsuruga-san. I understand that you recently returned from filming in Seoul, Korea. Can you tell us anything about that project?"

"Certainly. We were in Seoul filming for _Declining Options, _a movie about international espionage and intrigue. I play Anzai Hisato, an agent who suddenly finds himself outside of the system, unable to decide who to trust."

"That sounds fascinating, Tsuruga-san. I understand that your character types have increased dramatically since your portrayal of a serial killer. Frankly, I was surprised to hear that you accepted a job in another romance when so many diverse opportunities were available."

"Really that's just a misunderstanding. Of course I want to accept as many diverse roles as possible so that I can continue to grow as an actor. But that doesn't mean that it's an either-or decision. I would be irresponsible if I simply abandoned the type of roles that have helped me to reach where I am today."

Tsuruga-san's voice and delivery were almost soothing to the audience. _He's really good._ "That makes sense. Could you tell me then, what drives your decision in accepting a role?"

"I ask myself three questions: Is this a story that is worth telling? Is this a story that I can tell? Is this a project that will help me to expand my own experience?"

"Doesn't the list of other cast members ever have an affect on your decision?"

"Certainly it does. There are people that I share a chemistry with and people who I do not. That doesn't necessarily imply that the people who I don't have a chemistry with are not good actors; it simply means that I might not be able to bring out my best performance while working with them."

"Ok, let's take Kyoko for example. This is the second time that you have been able to work with her. Would you say that you share a chemistry?"

Tsuruga's eyes turned cautious, but he answered honestly, "Yes, I believe that we do. First of all, I admire Mogami-san's work ethic. She has only been acting for just under two years, and yet she has already developed a reputation for timeliness and dedication that rivals much more experienced actors. Second, I am intrigued at the way that she 'becomes' the character. Anyone who has worked with Kyoko will tell you that they feel like they are actually interacting with the character brought to life whenever she is on the set."

Kyoko was practically beaming with pride at Tsuruga-san's words.

_That's it; bite the worm Tsuruga-san. Time to let out a little line._

"Such powerful praise for such a new actress! Now let's turn to Director Kurosaki. As I understand it, you have chosen to devote your talents solely to the making of commercials. Could you explain?"

"I'll be glad to. The world of commercials is a battleground. Let's suppose that the average television viewer watches three hours of television per day. For each one-hour of television there is an average of fifteen commercials. That's forty-five different messages competing for the viewer's attention. Put a remote in that person's hand. Now he can change the channel during commercials or just mute the commercial and go grab a snack."

The audience was listening now. Despite his appearance, Kurosaki was delivering his message with intelligence and clarity.

"That means that all that the advertiser really has is about ten seconds. It takes about ten seconds between the moment that the show pauses and the viewer takes decisive action. Within those first ten seconds the product and the company message must reach the viewer or we have lost him. That is why the world of commercials is a battleground.

"The commercials that I produce are a form of art. I try to make my commercials so appealing that people not only choose to sit and watch them, but they will want to watch them again and again."

Rumiko nodded sagely. "I don't believe that I ever saw it like that. You are very insightful, Kurosaki-san. I understand that Kyoko was featured in one of your commercials?"

"Yes. She and Kotonami Kanae acted in a Curara commercial early last year."

"There is almost certainly a lot of competition for these jobs. Could you tell me why these two young ladies were chosen?"

"Actually, it was a very memorable experience," he glanced over at Kyoko before continuing. The cameraman focused quickly to catch his unguarded look of fondness. "I decided to have the young ladies audition by playing out a little drama in pairs. Mogami-san and Kotonami-san ended up as partners and there was a protest. One of the other young ladies was concerned that, since the two worked together, they would have an advantage. Rather than allow themselves to be split up the two girls volunteered to remain separate during the planning periods. That meant that they would be the only pair who hadn't discussed their skits in advance. They simply had to react to each other using their acting instincts alone. Amazingly, the two girls delivered two sixty-second performances that totally captivated the judges. I have never seen anything quite like it before."

Kyoko was looking rather embarrassed as she sat through this retelling.

_Time to play with Kurosaki just a little. _"So, in your opinion, is Kyoko a good actress?"

"Absolutely! In fact, she is one of the most promising actresses that I have ever seen." Kurosaki realized how strongly he had spoken and tried to backtrack. "What I mean is: I find it difficult to work with most young actresses. They are too concerned with trivial things and don't focus enough on what the director is trying to accomplish…."

_Too late, Kurosaki-san. I've got you now._

"Well, speaking of commercials; its time for a commercial break. Stay with us as we talk with Kyoko next on _The Rumiko Show._"

Rumiko could see that the formerly composed teen was squirming in her seat from all of the unexpected praise. _Time to calm the victim down. Wouldn't want to finish her off too soon. _"Kyoko, would it be acceptable to show a clip from your latest project when we return to the air?"

All three guests assumed that Rumiko was talking about _Always With You_. Kyoko naturally deferred to Kurosaki-san. Rumiko witnessed and caught their misunderstanding, but she chose not to correct them.

Just at that moment Rumiko's assistant silently approached and handed her a folded sheet of paper. "Excuse me for a moment." As she turned away she unfolded the paper and read the short message. _Gotcha, Kurosaki-san._

* *

"We're back. We've talked to our male guests, Tsuruga Ren and Director Kurosaki Hei Qi. Now let's give our attention to a young lady who has been capturing national attention for the past two years. Kyoko-san, how are you this morning?"

Kyoko was back in the role of Suzuko Nanami now. She sat erect and beautiful, confident and prepared for anything. "I'm doing very well, Nishimura-san. Thank you for asking."

"Looking at the young lady before us now, you would hardly recognize her from the other roles that she has played. Let's take a moment to look at Kyoko in the roles that have already helped her to become known."

The three guests and Rumiko were able to watch an inset monitor so that they could see what the viewers at home were seeing. The live audience was able to see the same thing on large screens located on either side of the stage.

The first scene was of a heart-breakingly beautiful angel strangling the demon Fuwa Sho with tears streaming down her eyes. The next scene was of Mio wielding a butcher knife and terrifying Mizuke on the show _Dark Moon_. The last was of a sultry Natsu managing to look both seductive and frightening as she leaned over a male teacher's desk and threatened his career. The screen faded back to Kyoko, who had somehow managed to maintain her ojou-sama character.

"Each of these roles is very different in character. But all of Japan agrees that each of these characters is very real and believable. Can you tell me, who is the real Mogami Kyoko?"

Sitting properly relaxed and erect, her hands folded comfortably in her lap, Kyoko responded. "That's not really an easy question to answer. Before I started acting I don't think that I really knew who I was. I love acting because it has given me the opportunity to find pieces of myself in every character that I have played and to create the person that I want to become."

"Very well said. Japan really doesn't know anything about your past before you suddenly emerged two years ago. Can you tell me a little about that?"

"Forgive me, Nishimura-san, but there really isn't much to tell, and what there is I choose to keep private. An actress already surrenders a part of her private life by choosing to pursue a public career. That makes those parts that she can keep private precious to her. Surely you understand, don't you? You are a married woman with a family. Do you want all of Japan to know every aspect of your home life? Of course not; it's not because you have something to hide. It is simply because you need some part of your life to remain solely and completely yours."

"Once again, very well said. We'll table that for now and show a clip from one of your current projects."

As before, the trio leaned in to watch the next clip on the monitor. All three were surprised when the screen showed a sexy, leather-clad young woman facing a gang leader. A large, muscle-bound hood stepped up behind her. The other people in the room looked on with wide eyes and moved back against the walls. The screen showed a close-up of the tough-guy's hand sliding down the young woman's lower back as he made a suggestive proposal. The shot switched to her face as she raised an annoyed eyebrow. The shot switched to the man who lounged in his chair as he shook his head in resignation. The young woman exploded into action, striking the muscle-bound tough guy first with an elbow, then with a knee, and then finally with a beautifully delivered high-crescent kick. The scene faded away to show Kyoko's embarrassment, Kurosaki's astonishment, and Tsugura-san's rage. _Hmmm. We don't like other men touching our Kyoko; do we, Ren?_

"Kyoko-san, you seemed embarrassed by that clip. Why is that?"

Kyoko blushed. "I didn't realize that you were asking to show a scene from _Ronin's Children. _That was just filmed last night, so I'm surprised that they sent you a clip so soon. Well, you see, I haven't been practicing Karate for very long and I forgot to pull my kick. I'm afraid that I kicked poor Kogura-san pretty hard."

The audience and both of the men on stage exploded in laughter at the idea that this was her biggest concern about that scene. Rumiko had to admit that the idea of the trim young lady in front of her taking down a man at least twice her weight and size was rather amusing. _Score one for Kyoko._

Ren's laughter allowed him to dispel his anger about Kogura-san touching Kyoko. _Poor Kogura; you're never going to live this one down._

Rumiko faced the audience again and spoke, "We'll go to commercial now. Please stay with us as we look at the fascinating new project that our three guests are working on together."

_Ok, boys and girls. We'll play this out a little longer before we set the hook and reel you in._

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** Please forgive me if you find this chapter boring. There are many details of the interview are important for reasons that will become apparent further along in the story. I had to break the interview into two parts because it was just getting too long. Part two should follow soon.

Thank you to everyone who has read the story and reviewed, chosen it as a favorite, or added an alert. I hope that you will keep reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 7 – Rumor has it... (part two)**

"We're back! On the show this morning we have been speaking with our three guests, Tsuruga Ren, Director Kurosaki Shio, and Mogami Kyoko. The reason that they are all here together today is to promote their newest joint-project, a commercial drama entitled _Always with you._ I'm going to ask Director Kurosaki to start. First of all, could you explain what a 'commercial drama' is?"

"Certainly; a commercial drama is a series of thirty or sixty-second commercials that slowly develop a dramatic story. These spots, or maybe we should call them episodes, will be aired on a periodic basis. As each new commercial is presented, more of the story is told."

"That _is_ interesting! But isn't it a little unusual to have interviews and promotional advertising for a commercial?"

"Yes, it is. But because the early 'episodes' of this commercial drama are so important to the overall story, we want people to start watching them from the beginning. We don't want to wait until the viewer naturally realizes that the commercials are different."

"What can you tell me about the story?"

"_Always with you_ is the story of a young woman who is about to get married when she discovers that her fiancé is having an affair. She becomes angry and bitter; determined that she will never love again. Then a new man comes along and has to find a way to open her heart."

"Let's take a look at the first commercial."

Everyone watched as the scenes quickly switched back-and-forth from a frazzled bride to a handsome worker setting up for the wedding. The bride was as beautiful as a bride should be on her wedding day. The worker, tall, trim, and muscular, with sweaty, roughed-up hair, was all-man. The final scene ended with Tsuruga Ren's unguarded look of desire as he looked up at the sun-drenched Kyoko. After the announcer gave his short spiel about Kamisaka Enterprises, the live audience (mostly women) sighed.

Rumiko dramatically fanned herself, "Well, _that_ certainly was an interesting sixty-seconds. Is there any doubt why Tsuruga-san was voted Most Desirable Man, ladies?

"And that final look! Raise your hands, ladies, if you would like to have that look directed at you." All of the women raised their hands high.

Rumiko laughed, "Tsuruga-san, I've been a fan of yours since you debuted. I have to say that I've only seen that look one other time: On the scene in Dark Moon where you are alone with Mizuki for the first time at her aunt's house." The audience applauded lightly; it was only of the most memorable moments in the show's first season. "Just _who_ do you think about when you need to pull up that expression?"

Kyoko, still in the character of Suzuko Nanami, was just as affected as the other ladies in the audience. One of Rumiko's statements bothered her though: _What did she mean when she said she had only seen that look one other time? He uses that 'Emperor of the Night' look all of the time. I must have seen it twenty or thirty times._

This question distracted her so much that she didn't catch Ren's involuntary glance toward her when Rumiko asked him who he thought about when he needed to generate that look. But Rumiko caught the look, and so did the camera.

She chose to let that image linger in people's minds as she switched her focus to Kurosaki. "Director Kurosaki, I am deeply impressed with the strong impact that you were able to make in just sixty-seconds. We can definitely see why you prefer to call your work 'art.'"

Kurosaki smiled confidently.

_Nice little fishy…_ "Of course, part of your art is making the right choice in actors to execute your vision. Have you worked with Tsuruga-san before?"

"No, but I know of his reputation, both as an actor and as an audience-pleaser. I was more than willing to offer him the part when he was recommended to me."

_Time for the kill…_ "Oh, so _he_ was recommended? But not Kyoko; rumor has it that you actually _refused_ to take on this project unless Mogami Kyoko was given the female lead."

This earned Rumiko a startled gasp from the audience and surprised looks from Ren and Kyoko.

Before he could reply, Rumiko turned to Ren, "And Tsuruga Ren, rumor has it that the girl who you always think of whenever you need to bring out that seductive smile is... none other that our guest, Kyoko.

Both men looked startled and out of sorts. _I've got them now!_ "As a matter of fact, rumor has it that you two have been squaring off at each other like schoolyard boys. They say that you've been competing for Kyoko's attention since the first day of the pro…"

Rumiko was interrupted by a sweet and natural laughter. Kyoko was gone and in her place was the "real" Suzuko Nanami. "I understand now, Nishimura-san." Her attitude showed that Suzuko-san was all high-class; a lady of top-level sophistication who was clearly above the petty machinations of the lowly talk-show host.

"You've been focusing your questions for Tsuruga-san and Kurosaki-san on me. I admit to being confused as to why you kept focusing back on the least important person on the stage. You have been hoping to make it look like these two professional men, both at the top of their chosen field, are fighting over an eighteen year old girl!."

Suzuko Nanami's tone made the Rumiko's whole premise look so ridiculous that it would be foolish for her to continue. But Rumiko wasn't about to be backed into a corner by this little snippet. She took a breath and tried to exert control, "Well, Kyoko-san, why isn't that possible? After all, you _are_ both beautiful and talented."

Suzuko Nanami sighed, "_Please_, Nishimura-san, let's not insult your audience's intelligence any further. As you've already pointed out twice, Tsuruga Ren has been voted as Japan's most Desirable Man. He could have his pick of women. And Kurosaki Shio is a top-notch director in his genre who has had one success after another. If he _was_ looking for a girlfriend, would he _really_ focus on little-old-me?"

Rumiko fumed inwardly. She knew that she was being outclassed by this little newbie, but she couldn't figure out how to regain her momentum. She also knew that she was right about her assertions. _Does that girl really not know that she has these two men wrapped around her finger? Is she just playing dumb or is she just inexperienced with men?_

"Ok then, Mogami-san, have you ever been in love?"

There was a long pause before Kyoko responded. "I've only ever loved one man; well actually a boy." The camera was focused on Kyoko, so it didn't catch Ren's bleak look, "Truthfully, I only knew him for a little over a week. I met him when I was a little girl." Still off camera, Ren's face loosened and became speculative.

Kyoko was Kyoko now, pure and unsophisticated. Her eyes had stars in them, "He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. At the time I believed that he was the Prince of the Faerie world." The audience, Rumiko, and even Kurosaki chuckled, but Kyoko paid them no attention. "Oh, I know that that isn't true now, but he was certainly perfect enough for the position. He had to leave as suddenly as he appeared, but he left me a small gift. I still have it and it gives me comfort whenever I feel lonely or depressed. I guess you could say that it is 'always with me,' just like the title of our little drama."

Rumiko recognized Kyoko's last words as an attempt to return to the topic of the interview, but she wasn't ready to be guided. "So, is that the only time that you've been in love?"

For the briefest moment Kyoko started to look like Mio. Several of the more clairvoyant in the audience would have sworn that they saw little demons flying around the girl's head. Then, as if something drove them away, they disappeared and a more mature Kyoko responded, "I thought that I was in love with somebody else at one time. Now I have realized that it was only a one-sided infatuation." Kyoko's eyes became sad in a way that impacted everyone on the stage and in the audience, "You see, I wanted so badly to _be loved_ that I was willing to take whatever I could get.

"But that isn't real love. Real love is a give-and-take; it's mutual. It's like the story that we are here on your show to promote. My character, Suzuko Nanami, has been terribly hurt by a one-sided love. Now she will have to learn to believe in the real thing if she ever hope to be happy."

Everyone, including Rumiko, was totally captivated with Kyoko's heartfelt words and her delivery. Rumiko was startled back to awareness only after her assistant repeatedly cleared his throat.

"Ah… yes. We'll go to commercial now and be back for the final portion of today's Rumiko Show, right after these messages."

Rumiko played it safe in the final segment. She allowed Director Kurosaki to promote the website and chat room. They discussed the director's plans to solicit viewer feedback in-between each five-commercial segment. They even tested the idea by taking audience questions for the final six minutes of the show. Among the usual banal questions there were a few good ideas.

* * *

After the guests departed Rumiko called her assistant over. "I want you to find out everything that you can about that girl's past. She mentioned two boys. Get their names and find out where they are today. I want anything and everything!"

"Got it boss. I'm on it."

* * *

In another part of town a DVR was recording _The Rumiko Show _so that Fuwa Sho could watch it when he woke up. The critics and audience alike agreed that his performance that night was rather lackluster.

* * *

In New York, where Reino had joined Vie Ghoul, he watched the show on the Japanese channel. When he saw her demons' failed attempt to appear he shook his head sadly. _Her demons are disappearing. How boring. Well, there's lots of good potential in this old city._

* * *

In the spacious living room of one Hollywood mansion a middle-aged couple watched Rumiko's closing words. The beautiful woman turned her serious gaze on her tall, handsome husband, "I'm going to Japan."

"Julie, that's not such a good…"

"I'm going! I know Rumiko. She won't let this go, and you know it."

Hizuri Kuu sighed, "You're right. I'll call the boss."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** I dedicate this chapter, and as many more as he/she (?) wants, to NehNeh (hereafter NN). NN read my question about Director Kurosaki's name and spent a considerable amount of time rooting out the correct answer. I will not cut-and-paste NN's exact words because I forgot to ask permission. The long-and-short of it is that Hei Qi Hu is the Chinese translation. Kurosaki's full Japanese name is Kurosaki Shio. Thank you NN.

I originally promised to send this chapter right after the last chapter. Within an hour of sending part one I had to drive someone to the emergency room. It was a very, very long night, but she is stable now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 8 – Pieces and parts**

Yashiro had fully expected Ren to be hurt or angry after Kyoko announced that the only person she had ever loved was a boy she met for a short time in her childhood. He couldn't understand the almost blissful smile on the young man's face. _I don't understand him at all._

Kyoko was back to her normal self, apologizing dramatically to Tsuruga Ren as they drove away from the studio. "Please forgive me, Tsuruga-sempai. It must be humiliating to have your name tied to a newbie such as myself in such a fashion."

"Not at all, Mogami-san. Didn't we already talk about this the other day? Humility is a good thing, but you take it too far. You are an excellent actress, a serious professional, and a wonderful person; I would be proud to have my name tied to yours."

Yashiro was practically squirming in his seat at Ren's open admission of interest. Kyoko, as usual, missed his meaning completely, "All the same, I wish that talk show hosts would stop trying to add drama to their interviews."

Yashiro rolled his eyes. He looked over at Ren, expecting to see anger or hurt. Instead Ren still had that little smile.

"May I ask you a personal question or two?"

Kyoko met Ren's eyes through the rear-view mirror. After a long moment she gave a hesitant nod and said, "yes."

"First question: is the boy who you mentioned 'Corn,' the same one who gave you the blue soul-stone?"

Kyoko smiled, "Yes."

"And the other person you spoke about… the one you never truly loved; was that Fuwa Sho?"

Her smile was gone, but she didn't have the powerful reaction that used to come at the mere mention of that name. "Yes."

"Your explanation about love was very thoughtful and mature. How did you come to such a strong conclusion?"

"Tsuruga-sempai, do you remember when Hizuri Kuu came to Japan last year?"

Ren was surprised at her non-sequitur response. _Why would she be changing the subject?_ "Um, yes. I also remember a certain boy jumping down the stairs in front of me."

Kyoko blushed prettily and Ren had trouble focusing on the road. "Well after Otou-san… he asked me to call him that… after he returned to the United States he and I started emailing. Pretty soon his wife, Julie-san… um, she asked me to call her either that or Okaa-san… anyway, she started emailing back-and-forth with me as well."

Ren had been totally unaware that this was happening. He fought to quench a feeling of alarm as Kyoko beamed happily and continued, "She's absolutely wonderful! She treats me like I'm her own daughter and there's absolutely nothing we can't talk… or write about. I told her the whole sordid story about Fuwa Shotoro and what happened…"

Kyoko paused in alarm. Ren seemed to always get into a dark mood whenever Sho was mentioned. But this time he seemed perfectly calm. "Please continue, Mogami-san."

"Well she asked me a lot of questions. She's really good at that; she could be a detective. She helped me to see that what I felt for Shotoro was never really love."

Yashiro was amazed at how freely and comfortably Kyoko was discussing her past. He felt like an eavesdropper in Ren and Kyoko's conversation. He tried to make himself smaller in the seat.

"She also has helped me to understand that a part of my anger at Shotoro was really because he treated me in the same way that my mother did. Julie-san has been helping me to see that un-forgiveness and revenge are part of a two-edged sword that will destroy me at the same time it destroys the person I target."

Ren was frowning slightly as he asked the question he didn't want to ask, "Does this mean that you're ready to forgive Fuwa Sho and get back together with him?"

"I am ready to forgive him, but I'm not interested in re-building any sort of romantic relationship with him."

Ren realized he had been holding his breath as he let out a shuddering sigh of relief. "Do you think that you might be ready to take a chance on love again?"

Kyoko looked into the mirror and saw a look in Ren's eyes that made her look away, "Maybe… I just don't know yet."

*** * ***

Kyoko sighed, _Another interview. _Only, this interview was with Bridge Rock, so it was safe. The problem was with her co-star. This evening Kyoko was appearing with the star of _Ronin's Children_, Choshi Kazu. Choshi was a former Olympic swimming competitor who was making his break into acting. _Ronin's Children _was meant to be his debut.

Kyoko remembered Tsuruga-san's statement about chemistry in the Rumiko interview. That was her problem now: Choshi Kazu was everything that she hated in a man. He was self-centered, arrogant, and condescending. Worse still in Kyoko's mind, he was completely unprofessional. He didn't show up on time. He didn't have his character developed. He didn't have his lines memorized. And he spent more time flirting with the female staff than getting ready for his next scene.

The interview with Bridge Rock was going relatively well. She was supposed to be in-character, so Kyoko had her hair spiked and was in her full leathers. This caused some appreciative raised eyebrows from the Ishibashi brothers. But they were still pleasantly respectful to her. Even poor Ishibashi Hikaru, who was completely infatuated with Kyoko, keep his eyes mostly to himself.

The interview was going well until the final ten minutes. Originally the majority of the questions were supposed to be directed to Choshi Kazu as the star of the movie. But his answers were so banal and self-promoting that the brothers lost interest in him and turned most of their questions to Kyoko. Even a young man as dim as Kazu could recognize when he was being ignored. He decided to take drastic measures to bring the focus back to himself. "So, I watched that interview with Rumiko this morning. It's ridiculous how she was trying to pair Kyoko with those two goofs. Now that I'm on the scene, they won't stand a chance."

The stunned brothers looked rapidly back and forth between Kazu and Kyoko. If they hadn't been on camera they would have run for their lives. As much as they liked Kyoko, they feared her darker side. They were just glad that she hadn't brought out the sword she had been practicing with before the show every time for the last few weeks.

Kyoko's eyebrows twitched and she switched internally from Mio, to Natsu, and finally to Enoki Masami. Her ice-cold gaze held Kazu immobile, like a panther sizing up her next meal. "So you're wanting to spend some private time with me, hmmm? Maybe you and I need to practice our Karate later this evening, Choshi-san."

Kazu gulped. He had watched her full-contact sparring with the stunt-man Hizami Saki earlier in the day. His voice came out with a bit of a squeak as he answered. "Oh… um… I'm kinda busy tonight."

In a measured and slightly seductive voice Enoki Masami finished him off, "And here I thought that you wanted to play."

Kazu remained silent and fuming for the last few minutes of the interview. For the sake of the movie, Kyoko behaved herself as well.

*** * ***

Security permitting, an international airport can be a fascinating place to sit and watch people all day. The good, the bad, the ugly, and the beautiful can be found there everyday.

Sit a spell and you will witness the seasoned traveler and the nervous first-timer; the lonely old geezer and the overwrought single mother of three; the jaded metropolitan and the country bumpkin. They are all available to see as a moving sociological display.

Beautiful people are commonplace in an international airport. It is reasonable to assume, therefore, that one more would just fade into the background. But when a woman has been listed among the "Worlds Most Beautiful People" for many years running, there is really no place that she can remain anonymous.

That is why Julie Hikuri, a.k.a. Julie Swan, was sitting sitting in a small private room of John Wayne International Airport. Julie was a world class model, the owner of a makeup and clothing empire, and the President of International Models Inc.. None of that mattered to the unseasonal storm that raged outside. Until it abated she would remain earthbound; held back from her son and the young lady she was so anxious to meet in person for the first time.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** This is just a short chapter to fill-in-the-blanks for later in the story.

The number of other characters is growing rapidly. I will try to keep them from being flat characters. So far all but OC will be important at some point in the story.

Thanks once again for all of the reviews, etc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 9 – Intransigence**

_Intransigence: A refusal to compromise._ When Kyoko filled out her application during her initial audition for LME, this was the word that she listed as her favorite. At the time it had a negative connotation: _I will not back down until I destroy Fuwa Sho_. As time passed, the meaning of the word altered for Kyoko until it meant: _I will not compromise on my craft. I will always give my best_.

On this particular day her intransigence would result in a major milestone in Kyoko's life. Let us go now to the set of _Ronin's Children_.

[The scene opens to a typical outdoor market, complete with food service booths.]

Enoki Masami sat astride her parked motorcycle and blissfully munched on a steaming Takoyaki. She was ignoring the occasional stares and whistles of the males that passed by in cars. The steaming meatballs reminded her of the school festivals she had been a part of when her parents were alive. The cool breeze of early evening played through her spiked hair, helping her to hold back the sadness of those memories.

Suddenly a very frightened young man ran through the tables next to the food stand and past Masami. In another moment three hoods ran through the same tables, leaving a path of destruction and chaos in their wake. Masami recognized the men as members of Makuda's gang. They were led by the same punk that she had laid out on the previous night. His left eye was black and one side of his jaw was unnaturally swollen.

In another moment they disappeared around the corner hot on the trail of the young man. Masami tried to shrug it off and eat another Takoyaki ball. She held it up to her mouth while her face contorted with scorn and annoyance. Finally she said "Mo!" and threw the remainder of her meal in the garbage.

[scene switches to the young man, Chino Ryoichi. He is cornered. The three toughs are spread out, blocking his escape. They are all in different states of breathlessness. They lean over and take gasping breaths. They were in no hurry now that they have their victim blocked in.}

Ako Juhei was the first to stand up and advance toward the clean-cut young man. He was still feeling humiliated about what that girl had done to him and he wanted to pound on someone. He popped his knuckles as he approached, "Now we're gonna have some fun."

Just as all three started viciously working over the young man a motorcycle rounded the corner and roared down the truck-service ally. The rider popped into a wheelie and roared forward, causing the three hoods to jump back against the brick walls. The sports bike dropped to two wheels and spun a cookie halfway around the victim, leaving the bike pointed back out of the ally.

[Cut! Switch with Kyoko!]

Kyoko, dressed identically to the rider, ran up and climbed on as soon as Aiko Mari, her stunt-double, climbed off. The two girls did a high-five as they passed.

[Ok! Ready on the set. Roll cameras! Go!]

Masami flipped up her visor so that the victim could hear her voice. She extended a hand peremptorily, "Get on, NOW!"

Chino Ryoichi, bruised and bleeding, scrambled up awkwardly and climbed on behind Masami. "Hold on tight!"

As she began to accelerate, Ako Juhei ran forward. She used the momentum of the bike and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly backward into the other two toughs.

[Camera focuses on Ako's mask of rage and murderous intent]

* * *

[(The camera has been fitted with a special lens to give the impression that the viewer is looking out of a person's eyes.) The eyes open to the wooden rafters of an old warehouse. There is the sound of metal clinking on metal. The eyes turn in search of the sound to show the back of a spiky-haired girl. She sits cross-legged on canvas and works on a motorcycle. The eyes close slowly and fade to black.]

[(Same lens) The eyes open. It is darker now. Sounds of "Kei-yah's" invade the darkness. The movement of the view indicates that the person is sitting and then standing. The person walks past the motorcycle and through a door that opens into a much larger space.

A fit young lady in Karate pants and a black tank-top is facing away from the viewer. She is wielding a Katana and flowing through a series of choreographed sword-katas with lightning speed. With each thrusting movement she yells "Kei-yah!"]

[The camera eyes focus first on her strong, supple neck, then her shoulders, then down her back until the eyes reach her… ]

The katana blade sings through the air and the point stops dead-center in front of the young man's adam's apple. He looks down on the point and then follows the tang to the hilt. Beyond that he sees a very cold, but beautiful set of golden eyes.

"You should never sneak up on a girl who's holding three feet of cold steel and has a really bad attitude."

[The camera returns to a normal view]

Enoki Masami lowers the blade and expertly returns it to it's scabbard. She looks at the young man who is still backed up against the door frame. His face is bloody and swollen in several places and his right hand is holding his side. "Good, you're awake. Get cleaned up and I'll drop you off at the nearest bus stop so that you can go back to where you belong."

"Who are you?" Chino Ryoichi asked in wonder. He had never encountered anyone like this girl before.

"Not important. You're safe as long as you stay away from the lower west-side. What did you do to get Makuda's boys riled up?"

"Makuda? Is that the gang leader's name?"

"Medium height, oily-handsome type, meaner than a shark?" The young man nodded, "He goes by Johnny Makuda. Don't know his Japanese name. He thinks the English name makes him sound tougher. Doesn't matter; he's a lowlife no matter what you call him. Back to my question: Why were they chasing you through the market?"

"I was walking with my girlfriend and a couple of others through the market when… um… uh."

"Cut! That's enough! Let's wrap it up for tonight. We need to make some adjustments, so everyone stay in the Tokyo area and we'll call you.

Director Etsuko rubbed his temples. That was the twelfth NG for just that one short conversation. It had been like this for every scene with Choshi Kazu in it. He turned to face the producer, "Ugata-san, do you see what I mean?"

The producer's eyes followed the tough, sexy looking young actress as she mingled with the stunt crew and several other cast members. "Yes, I can see that you were right. I'll schedule a meeting with Takarada-san in the morning."

* * *

The paunchy older producer, dressed in a three-piece suit, sat across from a tall, skinny, mustachioed man in the costume of an Argentine Matador and they held a serious conversation (as hard as that may be for the reader to accept).

"So you see, Takarada-san, she's just too powerful an actress to play alongside Choshi-san. He's supposed to be the star of the movie, but nobody can stop looking at her. It's not just her looks either; when the camera is rolling she _is_ Enoki Masami. Her character is so captivating that Choshi becomes background noise."

Takarada rubbed his fingers over his carefully sculpted mustache. "I'm not surprised. She is the scary type of actress who _becomes_ whatever character she plays. We will have to be more careful with the roles that we let her accept."

Shino-san was warmed up to his subject now. He continued speaking as if Takarada had never said a word, "Did you know that she learned to ride that motorcycle like a pro in just four weeks? And the martial arts! She has been practicing both Karate and sword for at least four hours every day for over a month. How many teenagers are that serious? My stunt crew and sword master like her so much that they're ready to adopt her!

"If the director didn't put his foot down she would have even tried doing all of her own stunts; and she probably would have done them right! You know that they showed that bootleg clip of her on the Rumiko Show? Did you know that after that we have received over 25,000 hits on the movie website?"

Takarada Lory looked a little confused, "So… Shino-san, aren't you saying that you need to drop her from your movie?"

"Drop her! NO! Half of my crew would quit on me! Takarada-san, I want your permission to make this her movie debut! We'll re-vamp the script to make her the lead. This would have been a B-rate movie, but now it has the potential to be a box-office hit."

"But I thought that this was Choshi-san's movie debut?"

"I've already spoken with President Uchida of Nippon Premiere Entertainment. After he watched the clips of his actor he has agreed that the young man isn't ready for this level of work yet. They are already working on a spin to extract him gracefully."

Takarada leaned back and thought the matter over carefully. "I'll have to talk to my people. You realize that this has the potential to explode in our faces?" When the pudgy producer nodded, Takarada's face took on a sad look, "I really wanted to make her debut a romance."

Shino, who had known Lory for years, rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. We'll throw in a little romance to keep you happy."

* * *

When the director, writers, cast and crew of _Ronin's Children _were notified of the changes there was a spontaneous celebration. They hated what Choshi Kazu would have done to all of their hard work. They were also deeply impressed with Kyoko.

Kyoko was told of the news by the producer in President Takarada's office. She had really come to love the tough, no-nonsense character of Enoki Masami. She wanted to become as confident and self-assured as her alter-ego. She also loved the idea of making this movie her debut.

To her credit, she did spare a few minutes to feel sorry for Choshi Kazu, but only a few. He had never seemed that interested in the movie anyway.

The news releases claimed that Choshi had suffered from an incapacitating injury and would have to avoid strenuous work for an indefinite period.

The young man in question got rip-roaring drunk and vowed revenge on Mogami Kyoko.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:** I hope that the 'camera through the character's eyes' wasn't too confusing. I tried to describe what the movie watcher would see as the camera eyes moved.

At this point in the story, at least in my own mind, Kyoko separates the characters that she creates from her own person. She doesn't see them as parts of herself because she still lacks self-esteem. That is why I wrote that she "wanted to become as confident and assured as her alter-ego." Does that make any sense at all?


	10. Chapter 10

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 10 – Like a spring breeze**

Takarada Lory, dressed as one of the three musketeers, sat back and watched Kyoko with fascination. Her face was contorted in worry and she had abandoned her normally perfect posture to sit with her knees clasped to her chest.

"Mogami-san, you need to relax." He tried to use his deepest, most soothing voice. It wasn't working.

"But what if she doesn't like me?! What if she takes one look at me and tells me that she never wants to see me again? What if…"

"Kyoko!" Lory broke through her rapid-fire panic-stricken monologue. "You and Julie-san have been emailing back and forth for almost a year now. She _likes_ you. In fact, she's flying all of the way to Japan just to spend time with you."

"I should have gone to the airport to meet her. What if…"

"Chiori-san is perfectly capable of helping Julie with her bags. Besides, she really wanted the job. You are too busy to act as a temporary manager. You are also too recognizable after all the recent publicity."

The conversation was interrupted as Takarada's stealthy butler appeared and announced Julie's arrival.

Kyoko stood, her trembling hands clasping and unclasping as the door opened and Julie Hizuri swept into the room. Before Kyoko could say a word she was wrapped in the older woman's arms for a soft, motherly embrace. "I'm so happy to finally meet you face-to-face, Kyoko-chan."

Tears pricked Kyoko's eyes as she basked in the warmth of a motherly embrace for the first time in her life. "Okaa-san."

Chiori and her mother had been fans of Julie Swan's clothing and makeup lines for years. She had known that Kyoko and Hizuri Kuu's wife corresponded, but she had never made the connection. Now as she watched the touching scene she felt a mixture of awe and envy.

After a long, comfortable hug Julie released Kyoko. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders so that she could observe her at close range. "Well, the first priority is to do something about these god-awful uniforms. Lory, you old clothes-horse, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Kyoko and Chiori's eyes met and they grinned. _Excellent! Wait until Moko-san hears about this!_

* * *

Julie had fashion-design connections throughout the world, so she called in the cavalry. An hour later all three girls were being measured by one of Japan's top designers and her staff. Lory, who was seated next to Julie, slipped her a folded note.

She read it and looked at Lory with raised eyebrows. "So you think that this young man's looking to cause trouble?"

"What else?"

"Can you get me on the show?"

"Already taken care of. Rumiko fell all over herself re-arranging her guest line-up so that she could fit you in."

"Thank you, Lory. Just one more thing to take care of."

"He said that he can be available to meet with you at 6 p.m. today. You can use my office."

Julie looked up at the eccentric President of LME affectionately. "You've always been there for our family Lory. Thank you."

"Save it. I'm still waiting for you to leave that overgrown garbage disposal of yours and marry me."

Julie laughed softly. "Lory, you know that I could never be married to a man who has more clothes than I do."

* * *

Maria arrived in the LoveMe room straight from school as usual. When she saw the new designs for the LoveMe uniforms she had to have one too. Since she was always visiting with the girls anyway they supported the idea. While she was being measured the three young ladies went back to their latest task.

Director Kurosaki had contracted with LME to have the LoveMe girls read through the _Always with you _website responses. Their job was to reply when practical, and to sort the emails and chats for good ideas. Julie joined them, and soon all four were laughing and having a great time. The crude and inappropriate comments were promptly deleted. But the majority of submissions at least had some entertainment value. Kanae wheeled over a whiteboard and the girls started keeping track of certain types of submissions for the fun of it.

The room was filled with joking and laughter when Ren stepped through the door. He froze when he saw his mother sitting among the girls. His eyes were unguardedly tender as he took in the scene. Kyoko looked up and everything else disappeared for a moment in her mind. Lately she was becoming less and less immune to "that look."

Julie was the first to notice Kyoko's distraction. She followed Kyoko's gaze she saw her son in the flesh for the first time in over six years. Her throat choked up and her eyes watered. It took every ounce of control she possessed not to jump the table and hug her tall, handsome son.

Between Ren, Kyoko, and Julie's internal struggles there was a definite air of tension in the room.

Then a little blond yelled, "Ren-sama" and hurtled across the room. The seamstress who was fitting her was too late to yell a warning. Maria took a flying leap into Ren's waiting arms and both of them suddenly yelled, "ouch!"

"The pins, Maria-san," the seamstress groaned. That and the look on Ren's face was enough to set the girls to laughing all over again.

"I'm sorry, Ren-sama," Maria said with her eyes downcast.

"Don't worry about it, Maria-chan. What is this that you're wearing?"

"Oh! Julie-san is having the LoveMe uniforms re-designed. I'm getting one too!"

Kyoko, freed from "that look," stood and bowed to Ren, "Tsuruga-sempai, I am honored to introduce Julie Hizuri, also known by her professional name, Julie Swan."

Julie spoke up, "Actually, Kyoko-chan, Ren and I have already met. Don't forget, Ren's a model as well as an actor."

Kyoko had been looking forward to introducing her surrogate mother to Tsuruga-san for some reason she didn't understand. She looked over at Julie and back to Ren. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she so softly said, "Oh, Tsuruga-san didn't tell me…"

"Actually," Ren interposed quickly, "I'm surprised that Julia-san remembers me. That was many years ago when I was still trying to get anyone to notice me."

Julie saw what was happening and quickly played along, "Of _course_ I remembered you. Kyoko, you should have seen him; he was all awkward and gangly back then. But, boy was he ever cute!"

All of the girls, except Kanae, giggled at the Julie's description of Ren as a teen. Julie was having fun with her descriptions and simply ignored Ren's pointed stares like any good mother would.

Kotonami Kanae had been standing to the side by the whiteboard from the time that Ren had entered the room. From her unique vantage point she had seen more in the passing expressions than anyone else realized. An incredible memory was not Kanae's only skill; she also possessed a keen analytical mind. It was on full-alert now, processing everything that she had seen and what she already knew. In a surprisingly short time she had the answer.

Unaware of the raven-haired girl's deliberations, Julie grinned, "Well, Tsuruga-san, you may have been cute, but right now you're losing."

"Losing at what?"

"Marriage proposals!" Maria blurted out while the harried seamstress tried to get her to hold still.

Ren raised an eyebrow at the girls for an explanation. Kanae always loved to see her competitor for Kyoko's affections bested, so sh explained. "We're going over the emails and chats on the _Always with you_ website. There have been forty-three marriage proposals. Kyoko is currently in the lead with twenty-four to your nineteen."

Ren smiled benignly at the blushing Kyoko. He bowed and said, "And have you considered your response to these marriage proposals?"

Just at that moment Yashiro walked into the room. "Marriage proposals? Who's getting married?"

Again Maria blurted out the answer from the corner, "Ren-sama and Kyoko-chan." (of course she didn't mean it quite like… oh, you understand)

Yashiro looked excited and blurted out, "You finally proposed to Kyoko?!"

The room became totally silent. Kyoko turned bright red. A very flustered looking Ren bowed and hurriedly guided Yashiro out of the room. In their wake one word hovered in the air; a word that not even Kyoko could completely ignore: _finally._

Recognizing the need to redirect everyone's thoughts, Julie spoke up, "I have an idea: why don't you girls come to my suite and we'll all have a sleepover."

Kyoko and Chiori were instantly on-board. Maria was pleased when she was told that the invitation included her. Kanae pretended to balk, but allowed herself to be persuaded with very little fuss. _I'm only doing this because I want to keep an eye on Julie-san. Am I right about who she really is?_

* * *

They left at 6:45pm, after Julie returned from a private meeting.

The limo did a circuit of the city in order to swing through and allow each girl to get what she needed from her home.

Kanae had the limo park behind her home so that she could sneak in and out. In less than five minutes she was running back, a small herd of wild children fast on her heals. As soon she was in the car she yelled to the driver, "drive as if your life depended on it."

Chiori's mom was beside herself with pride when she found out who her daughter was with. The normally dignified lady was all fan-girl with Julie-san.

Maria had her necessities brought directly to the hotel.

Kyoko invited everyone in to meet and greet Taisho and Okami-san. The two ladies warmed to each other instantly. Taisho was unable to maintain his stern look in the face of Julie's beauty and vivacity. Kyoko carried out a surprisingly large case along with her overnight bag. She had a winsome smile on her face, but she wouldn't discuss the contents of the case.

* * *

**Notes:** I know that this is kind of a "fluff" chapter. Ever since I first read the manga I have wanted poor Kyoko to have a good mother-daughter experience, so please bear with me.

You'll have to keep reading to find out if Ren allowed Yashiro to live.


	11. Chapter 11

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 11 – A private meeting**

I beg the reader's indulgence as we backtrack several hours to Julie's 6pm meeting. The order of the retelling has been deliberately skewed so that matters discussed here would be fresh in everyone's mind.

It was Julie's turn to fidget nervously in Takarada's office. It has been one of the hardest things she had ever done to act natural when Kuon was in the LoveMe room. He had looked so healthy and relaxed. When she had last seen him at age fifteen he had been miserable, rebellious, and angry. After he left she has watched every show and commercial he had ever been on in Japan. She had albums of every modeling photograph and "sighting" picture that had been published. None of it had prepared her for how good her son looked in person.

Ren, standing outside the door, was feeling just as nervous. It is one thing to make a spontaneous decision to "drop everything," cut all ties, and start over again in another place. It is another thing entirely to stand in front of the person who was the most hurt by such a rash decision. What made matters worse was that Ren hadn't even contacted his mother once in those first five years. The video that he had made during his father's visit to Japan had been his first attempt to set things right. He didn't know what to expect on the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped in. He was just closing it when he was suddenly wrapped in his mother's arms.

"Kuon," was Julie said as she held her tall son close. The tears from six years of a mother's loneliness flowed freely from her eyes and soaked Ren's shirt. Ren had always loved his mother deeply, even at his most rebellious. He just held her now and let her work out her emotions. All was forgiven.

When she had gotten control of herself Julie had Ren sit. She sat across from him and gazed at him while they talked. At first they used the time to fill each other in on the details of six lost years.

At one point Ren led the conversation to something that he wanted more information about. "I was surprised to find out that you and Mogami-san have been corresponding regularly."

Julie smiled, "When Kuu told me about Kyoko I wanted to find out more. I decided to send my own email and we hit it off right away. Now she has become like the daughter I never had. Lory keeps me updated on her progress just like he always has with you."

"The last I heard, you were calling Takarada-san 'the kidnapper' and swearing reprisals. When did that change?"

"Oh, I knew that your leaving wasn't all his fault. I was just frustrated because you wouldn't contact us. At least _he_ and _Kyoko_ keep in contact with us." (Guilt is one of the most powerful tools in a mother's toolbox).

Then it was time for Julie to takes the discussion to the heart of the matter. "Kuon, you said you wanted to hide your identity until you could stand on your own two feet in the world of acting. Kuu and I both understood. That's why we have remained silent and let you pursue your own future for so long. But I'm not really clear on how you are measuring success; you are considered the most popular actor in Japan. You have received three best-actor awards. You have your pick of roles in dramas and movies. Polls even placed your Katsuki above your father's." Julie giggled, "You should have seen your father when he heard that! He didn't know whether to feel proud or jealous. He was so distraught that he was only able to eat three plate-loads of food that night."

They both laughed at the image, but Julie quickly met Ren's eyes and held them, "Kuon, don't you think that we've been gracious about this for long enough?"

Ren looked at his mother for a long time before answering, "I've been giving it a lot of thought lately, Mom. I agree with you, but there's another complication."

Julie leaned back and asked softly, "Does Kyoko have anything to do with it?"

Ren nodded, "Is it that obvious?"

"To anyone who sees you two together, yes. But I don't think that she knows it."

Ren sighed. "I know. I don't seem to be able to reach her heart."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. I won't violate her confidences, but I will say that she holds you in the highest possible esteem. Her problem is that she has gone through life expecting to be rejected. Do you know about her mother?"

Ren nodded. Julie's eyes became as hard as flint, "God, I'd like to get that woman alone in a room for an hour or two." She shook the images off and her eyes softened as her thoughts returned to Kyoko. "You should have seen the poor girl waiting for me in this office this morning. I really think that she expected me to spit on her or something."

They were both silent as they thought of Kyoko. "Anyway, I'm sorry to go off-track. I'm confused; what does Kyoko have to do with you revealing your true identity?"

Ren told his mom the story of meeting Kyoko as a child on his visit to Japan. Julie listened in amazement at his tale. She marveled at how fate had brought the two young people back together after so many years.

"So let me get this straight: Kuon, are you the boy that Kyoko talked about on _The Rumiko Show_ the other day?"

Ren smiled ruefully, "Yes."

"Amazing." She sat silently, reviewing everything carefully before she spoke again. "Ok, I have a proposal for you. I know that Rumiko will not stop until she exposes Kyoko's past with that Fuwa Sho punk. I'm going to see her tomorrow and I need leverage. It's decision time, Kuon."

Julie explained her intentions in detail. Ren thought about it carefully and asked one question, "can you trust her to sit on this story?"

"Rumiko and I go back a long, long way. She'll cooperate."

"Ok, then. I'll do this for Kyoko. Not that she'll ever respond to my feelings."

"As I said before, I don't know about that. I saw the way she was looking at you when you came in the LoveMe room. You just keep being persistent." Julie smiled teasingly at her son, "You better catch that girl or I may disown you and keep her.

"And don't take too long. I want to play with my grandchildren before I die." She coughed dramatically, "and I don't know just how many more months I have before the end."

Ren stood up, walked behind his mom's chair, and wrapped his long arms around her, "Mom, you're going to live forever."

* * *

**Notes:** Sorry for the short chapter. It didn't seem to be right to combine it with the next portion of the story.

Thanks again for your reviews, etc. It is encouraging to know that people are reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 12 – A mother's claws**

Julie was staying in the same gigantic suite where Kuu had stayed the previous year. This was fortuitous for Kyoko because she now knew the hotel well. Shortly after arriving, Kyoko begged pardon and disappeared for almost thirty minutes. Just as the ladies were starting to get concerned there was a knock on the suite door. A bellhop extended a gold tray with a carefully hand-calligraphied invitation on it.

**Mogami Kyoko  
is pleased to invite  
the ladies of the Imperial Suite  
to join her  
in the Grand Tea Room  
as soon as convenient**

* * *

The ladies removed their shoes and donned the slippers provided. Maria, as the youngest, rapped gently on the rattan sliding door. The door slid open to reveal Kyoko on her knees in a beautiful kimono. She bowed from her sitting position, rose, and bowed again. She smiled and gracefully motioned for the ladies to be seated. There were cushions on the beautifully polished floor set around two sides of a low table. After the ladies took their seats, Kyoko silently shuffled to her proper position and began the ceremony.

The girl and the ladies watched in awe as Kyoko revealed yet another side of herself. Her movements were beautifully graceful and flawless as she performed each step. Julie, as the eldest, was served first. She understood her role, lifting the cup to her lips and sipping. When she had tasted the tea, she nodded at Kyoko who then served Kanae, Chiori, and finally Maria.

No words were spoken as everyone enjoyed the ambience of the scene along with their tea. After a pleasant time spent in silence, Julie looked up into Kyoko's eyes and said the words that the girl longed to hear from her mother, "That was beautiful, Kyoko. I'm very proud of you."

Tears of joy streamed down Mogami Kyoko's face. Seeing this, Maria-chan ran around the table to hug her onee-sama. The normally undemonstrative Kanae reached across the table and grabbed Kyoko's hand. Poor Chiori still felt like an outsider and remained in her seat, though she did try to give Kyoko an encouraging smile.

Julie regarded the girl affectionately. "Kyoko-chan, did you buy this tea set so that you could perform the tea ceremony for your mother some day?"

Kyoko nodded tearfully.

Julie reached over and took Kyoko's free hand. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

* * *

Things settled down and the girls spent a pleasant evening talking and laughing in Julie's suite. Julie had a gift for making people relax around her. Everyone had fun until the girls started to drop off, one-by-one.

It was much later in the evening when Julie and Kotonami Kanae sat alone on stools at the kitchen counter. The other three slept on futons in the living room area. Julie looked affectionately to where Maria had crawled off of her own futon and cuddled up with Kyoko. "Kyoko will make a really good mother some day."

Kanae regarded Julie as if trying to make a decision. Finally she plunged in, "Julie-san, you're Tsuruga Ren's mother, aren't you?"

Julie looked at the beautiful brunette with alarm. She paused to catch her breath before answering, "What makes you think that, Kotonami-san?"

Kanae snorted, "Your reaction just confirmed it. I saw your silent communication in the LoveMe room today. I should have realized it when I saw your husband in LME. They look very similar, but their personalities are so different. Tsuruga-san is more like you. He also has your eyes and nose."

Julie smiled cautiously, "You are very observant, Kotonami-san. Yes, Ren is my son. He left the United States six years ago to try and make a life and name for himself away from his father's shadow."

When Kanae remained tense and silent, Julie spoke, "The question is: what are you going to do with this information?"

"I don't care about your secret," Kanae said evenly, "I'm only worried that you're playing some sort of game with Kyoko. I will be ruthless to anyone who hurts her."

Julie was relieved, "Then you and I are the same, Kanae-san." She looked over at the sleeping forms, "Kuu and I could never do anything to hurt Kyoko."

Julie regarded Kanae speculatively before making her decision. "In fact, I flew here to protect her. Maybe, if I tell you everything you'll have some good ideas."

* * *

Nishimura Rumiko couldn't believe how well her morning was going.

First, she had in her hands information that the upstart Kyoko had run away from to Tokyo with none other than Fuwa Sho, Japan's top music idol.

Then she had secured Choshi Kazu as a guest; he would be talking about how the same girl had connived her way into the lead role for _Ronin's Children_, stealing the spot away from him.

And best of all, Julie was going to be on her show!

Twenty-four years ago, when Rumiko was first breaking into modeling and acting, she had befriended the tall, beautiful American lady. Julie was three years older than Rumiko, and much more experienced with modeling. Julie had taken her under her wings and had guided her past the pitfalls. Rumiko had been there when Julie met Kuu for the first time on the day that he held a funeral for his former stage name. She had also been one of Julie's bridesmaids. It had been one of her saddest days when the beautiful couple moved to Hollywood and began sweeping the American people away with their charm and talents.

For a while the two ladies had kept up their correspondence, but time and busy schedules had slowed communication down to a trickle. Rumiko tried transitioning to full-time acting, but was never successful. It was her husband, a producer, who talked her into creating her own talk-show. Soon she started compromising her ideals in order to gain ratings. The last time that Julie had visited Tokyo the two of them had met, but Julie had made it clear that she was disappointed with the direction Rumiko was taking her show. Their friendship had been greatly strained by the argument.

That is why Rumiko was surprised when Julie's agent had called to say that she was available on this particular morning. She could come complete with her newest fashions and even provide models to wear them. This was wonderful, but the real crowd pleaser was Julie herself. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a fascinating person with a wonderful sense of humor.

Rumiko was waiting in her dressing room for her old friend to arrive. Julie was coming early so that they could visit and catch up on old times before the 10 am show. Even though she was successful with her show, she still felt like the younger newbie as she waited for Julie to be escorted in.

Julie arrived two minutes early. The two women hugged affectionately and then sat down together for tea so that they could catch up on old times.

"Julie-chan, I'm so happy that you took the time to appear on my show today. But I was a little surprised, since we're not the show that designers usually choose to showcase their work. What made you choose me?"

"Well, actually Rumiko, I needed to ask you a personal favor."

"Me? Do you a favor? Of course, you name it Julie-chan."

Julie's eyes turned from friendly to cold in a heartbeat, "Actually, Rumiko, you can back off and stop harassing my children."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Rumiko sat alone in her dressing room again and tried to process the amazing information she had just been given. Tsuruga Ren had sat right in front of her on the show and she had never noticed the similarities. And what an amazing story! To drop off the face of the earth and re-invent yourself in a new country; that was the stuff of legends!

It was a lesson in Julie and Kuu Hizuri's power that they had been able to deflect inquiries from the media into their son's disappearance. Julie had made it quite clear that she was willing to use that power to destroy anyone who hurt either Tsuruga Ren or Mogami Kyoko.

Although Julie didn't admit it, it was clear that Julie considered Kyoko to be the future mate of their son. Why else would they let the girl call them Otou-san and Okaa-san? Although Julie had only skimmed over Kyoko's past, Rumiko suspected that there was much more to the story. But she would keep her end of the bargain.

Eventually, very soon probably, Tsuruga-san was going to need to come clean about his identity. Julie had promised her that he would reveal himself on her show. It would be the biggest coup of the decade. In return, she promised to kill the story about Kyoko.

On the question of what to do about Choshi Kazu, Julie had asked permission to deal with that in her own way.

* * *

Choshi Kazu was the type of person who had never done anything wrong in his life. When he failed a test in school because he stayed up playing video-games, it was because 'that stupid teacher doesn't know how to write a #$% test.' When he wrecked his parent's car after graduation it wasn't because he was drunk; it was because the &%$ lights from an oncoming car where too #$& bright and he couldn't see the light pole.

His good looks, athleticism, money and family name had always allowed him to press on and ignore those minor glitches in the road.

Then the President of Nippon Premiere Talent called Kazu into his office and told him that, after careful review, he had decided that Choshi-san wasn't ready to make his movie acting debut after all. Choshi Kazu didn't hear the same thing that the president said. He did hear the part about that &*%$ Kyoko taking over as the lead. _As if a girl could ever replace me!_

The President had tried to ease Kazu out of the role gracefully, to prevent embarrassment. He fabricated a story about a reoccurring old injury that had flamed up. He even offered to send Kazu to Karuizawa on an extended vacation so that he could "recover" in style.

He also informed Kazu that he was being enrolled in the agency's acting school so that he could be better prepared for his next role. _Acting school! I don't need to go to any %$&# acting school!! This is all because of that little commoner trash Kyoko! I'll get her! I'll destroy that little insect!_

He didn't even give a second thought to the president's firm injunction against making any public statements.

* * *

_The Rumiko Show_ opened as usual with Rumiko introducing each guest individually. Today her first guest was the very athletic and handsome former Olympic swimmer, Choshi Kazu. Her other guest was a woman who has been described as the 'Most Beautiful Woman in the World,' and who was also a famous clothing designer and the wife of Japan's own Hizuri Kuu, Julie Swan.

At forty-seven years old Julie looked no older than thirty, and there were no doubts in any of the audience's minds why she had earned the title 'Most Beautiful Woman.' Julie was already a favorite in Japan, not only because of her marriage to one of the countries brightest stars, but because of her own contributions. Julie had loved the country and the people of Japan since she had first moved there with her businessman father as a young teen. She had always treated the people with sincerest respect; she had even designed many of her fashions to suit the Japanese woman. In fact, many of her newest designs were introduced in Japan first.

And when she wanted to attract attention, Julie could dominate any stage. This morning she had pulled out all of the stops and she was more devastating than usual. As she stepped out of the waiting area and onto the stage Kazu was fixated on her. The live audience was almost too busy sighing to remember to clap. Even the normally self-confident Rumiko was feeling slightly frumpy and old.

Rumiko spoke with Julie first, letting her beautiful friend fill the audience in on how her and her famous husband had been doing in the United States. Then she had Julie present her newest designs. Kazu was torn between staring at Julie and staring at the models who paraded her clothes across the stage. The camera-man captured his openly-lustful face several times during the presentation.

At any other time Kazu would have been impatient and irritated at being made to wait until the last for his turn to speak. But this morning he was too interested in Julie and the models to even think about his own concerns. The live audience responded very enthusiastically to Julie's clothing line. Early in her career as a designer she had made it a practice to have a random audience drawing at each presentation. The audience was on pins-and-needles as Kazu was asked to pull a name out of the hat. A middle-aged woman ran from the back of the auditorium to the stage to receive her choice of dresses. She was so enthusiastic that she hugged Rumiko, Julie, and Kazu. The camera caught Kazu's open look of disgust as the older lady hugged him.

Then it was Choshi Kazu's turn. Rumiko almost regretted changing the festive tone of the morning to focus on this sour young man. Julie had given her no clue about what she intended, so Rumiko felt nervous and on edge.

The interview started out normally. They discussed Kazu's life, his Olympic career (seventh was his highest placing), and his decision to transition into the world of acting. Finally Rumiko steered the conversation to the subject of _Ronin's Children_. "I was very sorry to hear that an old injury caused a delay in your acting debut, Choshi-san. Can you give us any details?"

Kazu sat up and tried his best to look competent and dignified, "Actually, Rumiko-san, there was no injury. I was removed from the movie by the connivance of that little…"

"Stop!" Rumiko, the audience, and especially Kazu jumped at the deep, stern, and commanding voice that came from off-stage. Uchida Juno, a former actor and the President of Nippon Premiere Talent, stepped out of the waiting area and stalked onto the stage. He made an apologetic bow to Rumiko, Julie, and the audience before turning to a startled Kazu with open disgust on his face.

"I must apologize to everyone for interrupting this show, but it would be inappropriate to allow my young charge to continue with his intent. He turned to face an angry young man and continued speaking, "Choshi Kazu (honorifics deliberately omitted), you have decided to ignore my specific injunction and have chosen to speak to the public about your removal from _Ronin's Children_. Because you have done this, I have no choice but to make the true facts of the matter public: Choshi Kazu was removed from his debut movie because he was not adequate to the task. He was undisciplined and unprofessional in his approach to the role. I blame myself, as the president of his agency, for allowing him to debut before he had developed the discipline, talent, and skill to perform his task.

"Because of my failure, the producer of _Ronin's Children_ was left without a lead. Luckily he already had one of the most promising young ladies to hit Japan in many years acting in a supporting role. Producer Shino has decided to completely re-structure the story around Kyoko's character, Enoki Masami."

The camera was focused on Choshi Kazu's inflamed and angry face as President Uchida continued, "I have been privileged to watch outtakes of Kyoko's performance, and I am confident that _Ronin's Children_ will become a box office sensation. As the President of Nippon Premiere Talent I deeply and humbly apologize to Japan for my failure. I promise to conduct business more carefully in the future."

Seeing that he was finished speaking, a stunned Rumiko called for a commercial break. She watched as Uchida Juno left the stage, followed closely by a livid Choshi Kazu. She turned her gaze to the woman who had just destroyed the arrogant young man without even getting a drop of blood on herself. Julie returned her gaze with a clear message in her eyes: _If you mess with my children, I will show you my claws._

The message came through loud and clear.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes:** This is a long chapter, but I chose to keep the two parts together for a reason. I wanted to show both sides of Julie: the caring mother and the fierce protector.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. The pace of the story will begin to accelerate from here.

**A tribute:** The Julie that you are reading about here is patterned after a lady who is very close to me. Like the character, she 'adopts' girls and boys who are hurting in the way that some children adopt stray animals. Once a child is adopted, she is unfailingly generous with her love and kindness. She is also fiercely protective of each and every one. There are many young adults walking around who have healthy lives because of her motherly heart. Thank you, "Mom." We all love you deeply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 13 – Life parallels art**

It took another fifteen minutes after Rumiko's closing words before she was finally able to speak to Julie alone. The crew and several of the boldest audience members had thronged her beautiful friend as soon as the "On Air" sign went dark.

After everyone had been spoken with and politely shuffled off, Rumiko walked Julie back to her dressing room. "I didn't know that you knew Uchida-san. Actually, I remember something about a date. How long ago was that?"

Julie laughed lightly, "Have you forgotten? Juno-chan was my date to Kuu's funeral."

Rumiko's eyes went wide, "That's right! Oh, the poor man. I remember how forlorn he looked when Kuu-chan swept you away and left Juno-san standing there all alone."

"Don't worry, we've all become good friends since. Anyway, Rumiko, thank you for helping me today."

"Julie-chan, is Mogami Kyoko really worth it. I mean, it sounds like she has been stringing along an awful lot of men…"

Julie couldn't stifle a giggle, "Kyoko-chan? Stringing them along? Oh, Rumiko you have no idea. Takarada Lory actually formed a whole new department called the LoveMe department because of that girl. Not only is she not 'stringing men along,' but the poor guys can't get her to even notice them. She's afraid of love." Her face turned serious and sad, "That poor girl was so mistreated in her childhood that she doesn't believe anyone could love her. She followed that Fuwa Sho punk to Tokyo in order to help him get launched. There was never a romantic relationship."

Rumiko still looked skeptical.

Julie sighed, "You've been digging up dirt on people for so long that you've become jaded. Ok, Rumi-chan, I'll tell you what: if you will spare me a few hours I will take you down to the set of _Ronin's Children_. I'll clear it so that you can talk to anyone there about Kyoko."

Nishimura Rumiko's eyes widened at the idea, but she nodded.

* * *

Outside of the studio a much less pleasant scene was taking place. Kazu stalked after President Uchida yelling, his face suffused with rage, "How dare you?! How dare you humiliate me in front of national television! And all to protect that #$%!"

Uchida's driver/bodyguard started to step forward, but Uchida waved him off and wheeled to face Kazu, "How dare I," his voice was calm but cold, "You little punk. I only signed you on because of your family's influence. And now you've made me and my company look like pathetic amateurs. You dare to blame that girl when you know perfectly well that you were fired due to your own incompetence? Most young actors wait years to get an opportunity like you had, but you played around and threw your chance away. You had better thank your lucky stars that _that girl_ was there. If she hadn't been there to pick up your slack then the producer and the investors might have sued you and my company for criminal incompetence!"

As Uchida spoke, Kazu's rage continued to build until he took a swing at the older man. Uchida Juno, the veteran of over thirty martial arts movies, easily blocked the clumsy swing and delivered a devastating blow to Kazu's solar plexus.

Uchida looked down at him as he fell to his knees gasping for breath. "Don't ever come near my agency again, you worthless piece of trash."

* * *

Kyoko was having a wonderful morning. The writers had revised the story so that only a few of the earlier scenes needed to be redone. She was very happy with the direction they were taking the story now. Enoki Masami was being subtly altered from a bad girl to a good girl caught in a horrible set of circumstances. This could become the role that would break her out of the bully-girl roles once and for all.

She had been introduced to Choshi Kazu's replacement as soon as she arrived. He was prepared, competent, and professional. They re-shot all of the earlier scenes with Chino Ryoichi and had only two NGs. She almost regretted that the writers had pretty much written the character out of the rest of the story.

And then there was Yamada Genjo. Yamada-san was a actor and model who had recently been listed in the top-ten for Japan's Most Desirable Man (the same one where Ren was listed number 1). He was not arrogant, but he was very self-confident. He had not wasted any time this morning making it clear that he was available if Kyoko was on the market. Yamada-san would be playing Police Detective Kihara Genjo, Enoki Masami's childhood friend and love interest.

Kyoko didn't see Julie and Chiori arriving. She also didn't see Nishimura Rumiko walking alongside them.

The director yelled out, "Places, everyone. Quiet on the set! Cameras Ready? Roll 'em."

(Note: in the previous scene Chino had called his girlfriend's cell phone. He found out that she was at the police station filing a report on the attack and his missing-person status.)

[It was the middle of the night outside as Chino Ryoichi followed Enoki Masami into the police station. She went directly up to the reception window. "We're here to see Detective Kihara," Masami stated.

The elderly sergeant raised an eyebrow as he looked at the mismatched pair. "Just go through the door and…"

"No, problem Sergeant. I know where to find him." Masami stood there looking impatient as the old man's eyes lingered on her, "Are you going to push the button?"

"Oh, sorry." He reached under the counter and the solenoid clicked. Masami swung the door open and proceeded confidently down the hallway. At the next T she turned right and continued.

"You seem to know your way around this place pretty well," Chino said as he tried to keep up.

"Used to play Barbies here."

Chino stumbled slightly, puzzled, then walked/ran to catch back up. The image of this tough biker girl playing Barbies was almost to much to fathom.

They turned the corner into a large, open area with desks spaced evenly in two long rows. The police were obviously having a quiet night; only two desks were active. One had a balding sergeant arraigning two drunks for brawling. At the other sat two very tired and bewildered college-age girls and another sergeant. The girls were stealing surreptitious glances at another man who was leaning against the wall behind the desk. The tall, handsome man wore a white shirt and shoulder holster, marking him out as a police detective.

As they started down the aisle toward the second active desk there was a gasp of recognition, "Ry-chan! Are you Ok?!" The two girls rushed up to Chino Ryoichi and surrounded him with questions.

Detective Kihara Genjo pushed off of the wall and walked up to Masami. "Since when did you start running a delivery service?"

"Hello to you too, Genjo-san. And how are you this fine night?"

Genjo chuckled, "Hello Masami-chan. He looks pretty bruised up. Makada and his choir boys?"

"Yeah. He claims that Mack and his boys insulted the girls and he tried to stop it," she wrinkled her nose, suggesting the story smelled fishy, "the three of them were probably looking to buy drugs."

"Masami-chan, if you wanted to play police, all you have to do is fill out the application. I'll endorse it. But you've got to stay away from Makada. It's not the same as when your brother ran things."

"Yeah, yeah. You know why I can't join. Have you used all those fine detective skills to find out who killed my family?

"Nothing yet. Nobody's talking. But even if I did find out, you know I can't tell you."

Masami stepped closer to the detective. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "You'll tell me, Genjo-kun. And then I'll take it from there."

Detective Kihara gulped slightly as the leather-clad girl pushed herself away. She turned and walked back down the aisle toward the exit.

The eyes of every man in the room followed her out. When his girlfriend saw Chino Ryoichi's following eyes she sniffed, "Just who is _that?!_"

The sergeant who had been booking the two drunks walked up beside Detective Kihara, "Yeah, Kihara, just who _was_ that?"

Kihara shook himself back into focus, "If you are finished here, I'll buy you a drink."]

[Scene switches to a bar frequented by policemen. Several uniforms are seated at the bar and spread out among the tables. Detective Kihara and the balding sergeant respond to several greetings and take a table. After they place their drink orders the sergeant leans forward:

"Now, detective-san, tell me about the hottie."

"The 'hottie' was the daughter of Chief Enoki."

Sergeant Eda sat up straight, "Enoki! You mean the one whose car was blown up?"

"Yes," Kihara answered bleakly, "along with him, his wife, and his son. The son Jino was once my best friend, until he got angry at his father and started the Shogun's."

"You telling me that the person who started that little collection of scum was the son of the Chief of Police?!"

"The same."

"Ok, you said that he got mad at his father? Why?"

"Have you ever heard of Akimoto Arata?"

"Sure, he used to run the mob here back in the days. He got arrested and somebody shanked him in jail."

"He was arrested by Chief Enoki. Akimoto Arata was his father-in-law," the sergeant sat in stunned silence, so Jihara continued, "Jino thought that his grandfather was some type of hero-figure. He always bragged about him when we were kids. He was really angry at his dad for the arrest. And then they found out that he was murdered in prison.

"Jino inherited his grandfather's sword. It seems that he was actually descended from an ancient shogun. Jino broke off his ties with his family and started the gang about the same time that I was starting in the Academy."

"So why were they together in the car?"

"Nobody knows. Some of his old friends said that he was thinking of disbanding the Shoguns and reconciling with his family. It's only speculation as far as I know."

"So who killed them?"

"We don't have a clue. They used a homemade detonator and basic plastic explosives. Nobody talked about it then or afterwards. It's become a cold case."

"Ok, what about the girl? I watched you two. It looked like there was something there."

"She had a crush on me when I used to hang out with Jino. At the time I thought that she was a nuisance."

"_That _girl liked _you_, and _you_ thought _she was a nuisance_?!"

Kihara nodded ruefully. Sergeant Eda rolled his eyes dramatically to the sky, "Kami-sama, why do you waste youth on the young?"]

"Ok, cut! Excellent job, gentlemen. Let's wrap for lunch and be back on set by 1:30 pm."

Kyoko had been standing on the other side of the set watching the bar scene. When she looked up she saw Julie and Chiori. She worked her way rapidly around the scrambling set crew, dragging another girl along.

"Okaa-san… " she paused in her approach as she saw Rumiko standing with the other two. The girl behind her was not expecting the sudden stop and she collided into Kyoko's back. Kyoko recovered quickly and bowed to Rumiko. "Julie-san, Amamiya-chan, Nishimura-san, please allow me to introduce a friend and my stunt-double, Aiko Mari."

Julie stepped forward, "Aiko-san, I'm pleased to meet you. Kyoko has said wonderful things about you." Chiori and Rumiko both bowed.

Aiko blushed. Many actors and actresses treated stunt people like so much furniture. But Kyoko treated her and everyone else with deep respect. She was a favorite among them because she worked so hard and was never afraid to get her hands dirty. The girls were becoming good friends.

"If everyone will excuse us, Aiko and I are running down to the corner store to pick up drinks for everyone. Amamiya-chan, can you come?"

Chiori looked at Julie, who waved her on. The three girls quickly headed down the road toward the store.

* * *

Choshi Kazu was still wheezing as he drove his car aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo. His plans for revenge during the morning had been destroyed and his career was ruined. _It's all because of that upstart $%#! Just because she prances around in that little leather outfit all of the men are falling all over themselves to please her! _

Without thinking about it he had driven to the set of _Ronin's Children._ He parked where he could see the entrance. He was surprised to see the hot older lady, Julie-something, another cute girl, and Nishimura Rumiko walking into the building. Even his slow mind realized the implications of this. _They are all in this together! She asked me to be on the show this morning just so that she could see me humiliated. They're all working for Kyoko! I'll get her! I'll make her pay!_

He sat fuming in his car as he tried to think of a way to get his revenge. An hour had passed when people started streaming out of the door for lunch. After a few minutes he saw the person he had been watching for. Kyoko walked out of the building, chatting animatedly with two other girls who Choshi didn't recognize. He started his car and began following them as they walked down the main street. He parked against a curb when he saw them turn into a corner store. Then he saw a group of hoods standing close to his car and he had an idea.

* * *

The three girls were having a fun conversation about nothing in particular as they walked out of the store. Aiko Mari had recognized Chiori Amamiya as Yumika from Box-R. She had been surprised at how relaxed and inclusive the two girls were being with her.

In fact, she was so relaxed that she finally allowed herself to ask the question that had been preying on her mind. "Mogami-san, who do you like: Tsuruga-san or Kurosaki-san?"

Kyoko stopped in her tracks and looked at the older girl. "Mari-chan! Not you too!"

"No! I'm not trying to pry or anything… it's just that… if you're not interested in Kurosaki-san… then maybe… could you introduce me to him?"

Kyoko and Chiori both grinned teasingly. "You like him! Well, he is kind of cute, if your into the hoodlum look."

"Well, well. What do we have here boys?" The three girls were startled to look up and see four rough looking men working their way around the girls.

"Aren't they cute? And they have drinks! Well girls, since you provided the drinks, the least we can do is provide the party."

Chiori was scared. Kyoko reverted to Enoki Masami. Aiko Mari was herself; and that was enough. "I suggest that you losers back away now."

The hoods were surprised by the older spiky-haired girl's tone. "Look boys, we've got a tough one." They all laughed, and the leader stepped forward to grab her. He never made it. Mari held third-degree blackbelts in kenpo karate and taekwondo. As a part of a stunt-family she had started studying the martial arts at the age of three. Now the full force of that training was unleashed. The leader suddenly found his extended hand twisting painfully behind his back as the world turned upside-down and he landed with a "ooof" on his back.

Another had been stepping toward Kyoko. She had only been training for five weeks now, but it had been five weeks of intensive training, four hours per day, with three different instructors. When the man grabbed for her she caught his right hand with her left, pulling the him forward into a brutal elbow-strike to the nose.

A third tried to grab Chiori, but Aiko Mari had already dispatched the first and she took this man off of his feet with a leg sweep that was instantly followed by a dropping leg-chop right onto the man's chest.

The fourth hood wisely chose to run away. He only made it twenty feet before a policeman who had seen the whole encounter squealed his car into the parking lot and blocked his path.

And that is why Kyoko was able to sit in a real police station and compare it to the one on the set of _Ronin's Children. _Being Kyoko, she took note of several details which she planned to mention later.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** This is definitely the longest chapter I have written, although much of it is dialogue from the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 14 – Like bees to honey**

Technology is a wonderful thing… most of the time.

Ask Police Chief Fujita about it… only… don't do it unless you have lots and lots of time to listen.

Chief Fujita's day started out normal. His station dealt with the normal crimes such as theft, assault, murder… as I said, the usual stuff.

And then the noon hour hit, and chaos ensued.

It began as a simple case of harassment and self-defense. Officer Yumida was driving down Cherry Blossom Street toward the station when he witnessed four hoods harassing three pretty, young females in front of the Happy-To-Serve Quickstop. Officer Yumida immediately accelerated to the maximum allowable safe speed for a busy neighborhood in order to intervene.

In his report he describes two of the young ladies as being similar in size and build. He also noted that both of these ladies had spiked hair. He described the other young lady as a brunette with medium-length hair, about three inches shorter in height than the other two. Before he could reach the parking lot he witnessed one of the two spiky-haired young ladies flipping one of the males through the air and onto his back. The second spiky-haired young lady stepped to the outside of an assailant's attempt to grab her and delivered an elbow strike to the man's face. When a third man tried to grab the brunette, the first spiky-haired young lady performed a leg sweep that was followed immediately by dropping the same arcing leg heal-first onto his chest. The actual assault and self-defense took place within a 20-second window of time.

Officer Yumida went on to describe how the other assailant ran away from the trio and towards the street. Officer Yumida was able to capture the final assailant easily. As a matter of fact, the assailant asked to be arrested. His words were, "just keep them away from me."

Officer Yumida also noted that, while the first three males were "laid out" by the two spiky-haired girls, the third girl did participate. When the first assailant tried to rise, the brunette took one foot and "stood on his head."

It is standard policy in such an assault to have both the victims and the assailants brought down to the police station in order to properly record the details of the incident. Because there were seven passengers to transport (including three who were currently unable to stand on their own) Officer Yumida called for backup.

Meanwhile a crowd was gathering. Several people in the crowd identified two of the "victims" as actresses. Using the camera features and text features on their phones, word of the incident quickly spread. In recent years news services have begun offering rewards for on-the-spot reports. When the news agencies receive newsworthy information they promptly type up a brief report that is then sent to the phones of all of their subscribers.

Within five minutes of the actual incident, three of the major Tokyo news agencies were phone-mailing and emailing a combined total of over 350,000 subscibers. By the time that backup had arrived and the three cars had driven six blocks to the police station, the news was spreading like wildfire.

Tsuruga Ren was sitting with Yashiro in the dining area of LME when several of the people seated at surrounding tables began checking their phones and talking about Kyoko's arrest. Ren was halfway out of the cafeteria before Yashiro even realized what they were talking about.

Fuwa Sho was sitting in the studio demonstrating the chording for his newest song when one of the musician's phones buzzed. Sho was about to make a biting comment when he heard, "It says that Kyoko is being taken to the Cherry Blossom Police Station." Sho was out of the door and pulling Shoko with him before the musician had even finished the message.

Kurosaki was just walking out of a meeting at Kamisaka Enterprises, Inc. when two ladies walked by him talking about the incident.

Rumiko, who was still with Julie on the set of _Ronin's Children_, received the alert on her own phone. Yamada Genjo heard the news from a crew member.

Each and every one of them was in their vehicle before Officer Yumida even pulled into the police station.

Chief Fujita always worked in his office with the police radio on. Years of practice had allowed him to ignore the radio calls and continue to work until he heard something requiring his personal attention. The story of three young ladies beating up four grown men definitely required his attention.

Officer Yumida, as the on-site officer, had elected to place the assailants in the two additional cars and to place the three pretty young ladies in his own car. He would later claim that the ladies might have been distraught and in need of counseling. While the four assailants were being hauled to the interrogation rooms, he politely escorted the three ladies to sit in front of his desk.

Mogami Kyoko was the first to be recognized by the police officers. Chiori Amamiya was recognized soon thereafter. Officer Yumida finally had to ask his fellow officers to please return to their seats so that he could finish his paperwork.

The first to arrive were Julie Hizuri and Nishimura Rumiko. The chief took one look at the two ladies and decided that it would be best for him to conduct the debrief in his own office. This turned out to be fortuitous when Yamada Genjo walked in and immediately caused a sensation among the female officers. He was told by the chief to wait outside of the office.

The next to arrive were Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro. If the ladies were excited by the appearance of Yamada Genjo, they were joyous at the arrival of Ren. When Ren walked to the Chief's door he was waved in. Chief Fujita and Ren had become acquainted when he advised the actor on his role as the serial killer B.J. Striker. This sparked a protest from Yamada, which was then aggravated when a very agitated Fuwa Sho walked up and demanded entrance.

The final arrival, having come from the greatest distance, was Director Kurosaki. When he observed the chaos in the chief's office he elected to remain in the bullpen area. The only problem was the number of times that one officer or another decided that he must have been one of the detainees. They kept trying to escort him back to the holding cells.

Everyone was talking at once and demanding attention, until the Chief shouted for silence and ordered them all into the empty courtroom. Next he began to weed the disinterested bystanders back out of the courtroom. Finally he was down to six ladies and four men. Taking a deep breath to calm his irritation, he began his questioning.

As he had suspected, the case was cut-and-dry: The four assailants attempted to assault the three victims, at which time the assailants were victimized and the victims were victorious. Simple, see?

Simple, that is, until Sergeant Inihara stepped in with additional information. Interrogation of the assailants revealed that they had been paid to make their assault on one Mogami Kyoko. The Chief read the description of the young man who had paid the assailants and the two older ladies gasped in recognition. Sergeant Inihara immediately issued an APB on one Choshi Kazu.

And then the arguments began. It seems that three of the four men had reasons why they should be the one to protect Kyoko from Kazu.

Fuwa Sho argued that he was the most able to clear his schedule during the days, since most of his work was at night. Kyoko told him that she didn't want his protection and repeatedly ordered him to "go away."

Yamada Genjo suggested that it was only natural that he spend time with Kyoko since he was playing her love interest in her current movie. Kyoko declined his assistance politely.

Tsuruga Ren simply said that he would protect his kouhei, and that was that. Kyoko expressed her chagrin at the idea of harming his perfect work record, though she did suggest that at least she knew he might eat better.

Director Kurosaki, for reasons that will be explained later, realized that he would have to resign from the struggle.

It was Julie who provided the solution. "Chief, wasn't it the young lady with Mogami Kyoko who stopped two of the assailants? Then why don't we ask…Aiko Mari, wasn't it? Why don't we ask Aiko-san if she would stay with Mogami-san?"

By the time that the famous people had all been escorted out of the building and past the gathering press, Chief Fujita declared that he was going to go get a drink and go home.

Later that evening poor Chief Fujita, seeking the comfort of his loving wife and daughters, collapsed into his easy chair and spoke about his day. Everyone became angry at him because he had failed to get autographs.

* * *

As Julie prepared to drop Rumiko off back at the television station, Rumiko said what was on her mind, "It's like bees to honey, isn't it."

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, it's like bees to honey. That girl doesn't have to do a thing and the men start swarming. And not just any men; do you realize that four of the top names in Japan just rushed from all over town to the assistance of one little teenaged girl?"

"You see what I mean?"

"Yes, you were right, Julie. But what worries me is this: what if Choshi Kazu doesn't stop with this attack?"

Julie sat up and met her friend's eyes. "I don't know, Rumi-chan. I just don't know."

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** I deliberately wrote this chapter in a rambling way in the hopes of communicating the "feel" of the chaotic afternoon. I hope that it's not too confusing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 15 – Julie returns home**

It would be beneficial at this point in the narrative to take just a few lines to point out pertinent observations.

The reader may have been surprised in the previous chapter that Kyoko did not burst into medusa-mode (imagine little demon faces in place of snakes) with the arrival of Fuwa Sho. The fact was, surprising even herself, she felt no anger at all. I will not suggest that she was touched by his concern… that would be taking her past feelings too lightly; she simply didn't feel a thing. Fuwa Sho was the past. Please don't feel sorry for the boy, he made his own bed.

Secondly, Kyoko was actually cognizant of the idea that Yamada Genjo was at the police station because he was interested in her. The reader will note that her awareness was only clinical; she felt neither butterflies nor any particular chemical reaction. But she was able to accept the fact that men found her interesting.

Thirdly, she was also aware that Kurosaki had driven across town for the same reason. Toward Kurosaki Shio she felt a friendly tenderness and possibly even a little regret. She appreciated his feelings but could not return them. She was determined to introduce him to Mari-chan as soon as there was an opportunity.

And most important of all, Kyoko was able to admit to herself that she needed Tsuruga Ren. Please note that this writer has not used the words "like" or "love"; she was not ready to admit that even in her most subconscious level. But she did understand that, whereas she was agitated for the first fifteen minutes she spent at the police station, she felt completely at peace as soon as he arrived. As chaotic as the afternoon became, she remained calm through the simple utility of an occasional glance at Ren.

I will burden the reader with one final note of importance: Kyoko had acknowledged the romantic interest of Yamada and Kurosaki. She did not acknowledge or even recognize the possibility that either Sho or Ren held similar feelings. Kyoko may have forgiven Sho, but she would never be able to think of him romantically. Kyoko thought that Ren came to protect his kouhei; she could not even entertain the idea that such a man could have a romantic interest in her.

Now back to the story.

Aiko Mari liked Kyoko. She thought that the girl was incredibly nice, unaffected, and brilliantly talented. But even Mari had been surprised at the caliber of men who had flocked to Kyoko's rescue. She was girl enough to be slightly miffed that nobody had flocked to _her_ rescue. She had heard the same rumors as everyone else in Japan about Tsuruga Ren and Kurosaki, thanks to the Rumiko Show. But she had accepted Kyoko's sincere assurance that the stories were all smoke-and-mirrors.

She thought differently now. As a stunt person she had become used to working close to attractive stars. But it was a heady experience for a nineteen year old girl to spend an afternoon in a room with four of the most handsome men in Japan (she _definitely_ included Kurosaki in that list). And the funny thing was, Kyoko had seemed oblivious. At one point, while Mari was getting a neck-ache from trying to look at the four men at once, Kyoko was discussing proper police lingo with an entranced young male officer.

Mari turned to Chiori, who was rubbing her temples, "Is she always like this?"

Chiori looked confused for a moment, saw Kyoko, understood, "You get used to it. The director of Box-R kept forgetting to say "cut" at the end of a scene; he was too fixated on Natsu."

"And Tsuruga Ren?"

"Judge for yourself." The two girls looked over at Ren. He had taken a place within easy reach of Kyoko. His face was currently unguarded as he watched Kyoko pump the poor defenseless officer for information.

"Wow. It's kind of obvious."

Chiori Amamiya snorted, "Yeah, to anyone but Kyoko."

* * *

The afternoon was pretty much shot as far as the director of _Ronin's Children_ was concerned. Kyoko was ready to go but the rest of the cast and crew were frazzled by the attack.

The producer, director, and Hizami Saki, the stunt coordinator, sat down with Kyoko and Mari to discuss arrangements. As her employer, Hizami-san had to approve the assignment of Aiko Mari to the role of protector.

"I know that Aiko-san can easily take care of herself, but that's not the same thing as being a bodyguard. Aiko-san, I will want to sit down with you and go over some important details."

Mari nodded. She was excited about this new adventure. She was also circumspect enough to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"I also insist on both of you continuing with your martial arts training. Sparring with each other isn't enough. I want you both to regularly spar with big, strong men. We don't know what that… um, person is going to throw at Kyoko next."

"And then there's the issue of transportation. Aiko rides her motorcycle everywhere. Is there a car available?"

Kyoko spoke up, "I could start riding the Yamaha again! That way Mari-chan wouldn't have to refresh her driving skills…" (Yes, even Kyoko can be an opportunist).

The three men regarded the two hopeful young ladies speculatively. Finally, Producer Shino chuckled. "May as well. I was thinking about deeding you the Yamaha after the movie anyway."

The two young ladies grinned at each other and did a high-five.

* * *

Leather had to be put away to make room for silk that evening. In the morning Julie would be boarding an airplane to fly home. Tonight she wanted to show off her young ladies to her fashionable friends. Obeying Julie's orders, Mari and Kyoko went straight to Julie's suite after leaving the set. Kanae and Amamiya were already there. Kanae and Mari were introduced, and without further ado the four girls were whisked off in Takarada's limo. The limo stopped only four blocks away at the same design agency that had helped to redesign the LoveMe uniforms. With much "tutt-tutting" and fussing, the girls were transformed. Kyoko was in seventh heaven.

Julie had carefully chosen from among her best designs to perfectly suit each girl. She had already altered three of the dresses in the morning. The addition of Aiko Mari to the fold had forced her to do a last-minute scramble. It was all worth it when she escorted the four beauties proudly down the long staircase of the Tokyo Imperial Ballroom to attend a gala fashion event.

Kyoko was enchanted by all of the beautiful women, though she didn't think that any compared to Julie and Moko-san. All of the girls were promptly surrounded by designers, fashion reporters, and of course, men. But while many handsome young models were competing for the attention of three girls, Kyoko was promptly and unquestionably claimed by Tsuruga Ren. The reader will please forgive Julie's motherly interest in making sure that her son was at the event; he was a model, after all.

The planners had arranged for band, so after many introductions and much small talk, Ren whisked his glowingly pretty kouhei out onto the dance floor.

"Tsuruga-sempai! I don't know how to dance."

"Just follow my lead, Mogami-san." And with that he whirled her across the floor. Perhaps it was Ren's skill as a dance partner. Perhaps it was Kyoko's natural talent. Perhaps it was the couple's natural chemistry. Whatever the reason, Kyoko's awkwardness quickly faded away and the couple was soon drawing the attention of everyone in the room. A photographer who was there that night snapped two rolls of film on the charming couple. One of those photographs would appear in all of the major newspapers the next morning. It also became the cover picture for the gala booklet for the next three years.

The Moko-san fans among my readers may be feeling that I have unconscionably neglected the beautiful girl with the long, raven hair up to this point in the story. In fact, Kanae was feeling out-of-sorts, but it wasn't my fault… honest! Kanae was frustrated that she had been stuck out of the city on a shoot when her best friend was attacked. She was frustrated that this new girl, Aiko Mari, _was_ there to save Kyoko. She was frustrated because Tsuruga Ren was clearly making deeper and deeper inroads into her friend's tender heart. And she was frustrated because she had finally been offered a wonderful lead role for her own movie debut… but it would be filming in Australia.

Although Kotonami Kanae would have never admitted it to anyone else (except maybe Julie), she valued Kyoko's friendship as highly as she had ever valued anything in her life. If she took this job then she would be gone for three months. And when she returned things would be different. Their debuts were the signal for the end of their days in the LoveMe section and the true beginning of their careers. It was also a signal for the beginning or their rivalry as actresses. Kanae never doubted Kyoko's unending loyalty; it was her own competitive nature that she didn't trust.

Julie saw the young lady's distraction and, true to form, was able to get Kanae to talk. At the end of Kanae's explanation Julie laid a gentle hand over the girl's own. "You don't need to worry, Kanae-chan. There are precious few true friendships in this business. You learn to hold onto the ones you have tooth-and-nail. I have the feeling that she'll still be yelling 'Moko-san' in public places when she is eighty. And you'll still pretend to be annoyed. Now take your drop-dead gorgeous self out onto that floor and go steal a few hearts."

Feeling surprisingly comforted, Kanae did just that. Before the end of the night she had three modeling offers and two proposals.

Aiko Mari had her share of male attention, but her mind was fixated on a tall, goateed man who she would meet on-set the next morning. Of course this didn't prevent her from having fun.

Chiori Amamiya met the man of her dreams. But that story will also have to wait until later.

* * *

"Now remember, daughter of mine, I would be greatly disappointed if I didn't get the same treatment as my husband on my departure. I fully expect to hear you yelling 'Okaa-san' as I walk away. Don't disappoint me." Julie was trying to inject some humor and stop the tears as all four girls rode with her to the airport. Kyoko was doing her best, but she really didn't want to let her 'mom' go.

Julie told the story of her husband's departure and how a teenaged girl in a bright pink jumpsuit had shocked the crowds by yelling "Otou-san" to Kuu. The girl's laughed as Kyoko and Julie tag-teamed the story of the girl's portrayal of their son (Julie had heard it so many times that she had it memorized).

The crowds were surprised once again as Julie made her tearful departure and walked toward her gate. Only this time there were four voices yelling "Okaa-san." And they all meant it.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** If I have spent too long on Julie's visit, I cannot apologize. She was just too much fun to write about. On the next chapter we will return to the set of _Always with you_.

I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy. I'm sure having fun writing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 16 – The visit**

At the same time that Julie and the young ladies were saying their goodbyes, Tsuruga Ren was driving through a standard upper-middle-class neighborhood looking for an address.

_He had made his goodbyes with his mother surreptitiously in a private dining room of her hotel. It had been a tearful goodbye, but it had been a wonderful two days._

_Unfortunately, while one problem had been resolved, Julie feared that a much more serious problem was looming. "Kuon, I know that you will, but I have to say this anyway: promise me that you'll stay on top of the situation with Choshi Kazu. I've got a really bad feeling about this. So does your father; it was everything I could do to talk him out of dropping his movie and flying here."_

_Ren nodded and held his mother close. "I promise, mom. You know how I feel about her."_

"_You just make sure she stays safe. The next time I see you both I want it to be on my doorstep with a ring on that girl's finger. We're both rooting for you."_

Ren found the address and walked through the gate. He followed a winding path through a beautiful rock garden and knocked on the door.

A young voice from inside yelled, "I'll get it, Mom!" Ren heard the patter of feet and the door swung open to reveal a young teenaged schoolgirl in the process of straightening her tie. She took one look at Ren. Her eyes widened in shocked recognition and she made an "eeep" sound as the door slammed shut.

Ren stood in bemusement as he heard the girl's voice and another soft, indistinguishable voice, "I'm not joking, Mom! It's him! …I should know who _Tsuruga Ren_ is!! …No, please, it's too embarrassing. …But you're an adult!"

There was another patter of feet and the door swung open to reveal an attractive middle-aged lady. Ren bowed as her eyes went wide and she tried to stammer a greeting. "Ma'am, forgive me for coming to your home unannounced. Is Chief Fujita in?"

"I-it's an honor to welcome you to our humble home, Tsuruga-san. If you will please step inside then I will get my husband."

Ren stepped in and removed his shoes. Mrs. Fujita looked down at his feet in alarm, "Tsuruga-san, I deeply apologize, but I don't have…"

Ren chuckled and waved off her apology, "No apology is necessary, Mrs. Fujita. Not many Japanese homes have slippers for visitors with size 13 feet. With your permission I will remain in my socks?"

"O-of course." She led him to a living area with a traditional low table and kneeling cushions. Ren folded himself gracefully into position at the table. As he was doing this the first girl and then a second, older girl popped their faces around the doorframe. "You see! I _told_ you! Can you believe _it_!"

The girls were giggling and snatching glances as a Chief Fujita, in pajama's and messed up hair started to walk into the room. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and yanked back around the corner. Two girl's voices whispered loudly, "DAD! You can't go in there looking like that! You're EMBARRASSING us! Here, let me fix your hair. MOM, can you _please_ do something about him?"

Ren tried to maintain a straight face as a dressed, curried and combed Chief Fujita walked in five minutes later. He was followed shortly thereafter by his wife, who brought in a tea service. Her husband had to grab the tray that was being set down with quivering hands. "Thank you, dear. Tsuruga-san, please allow me to introduce my beautiful wife, Fujita Mariko."

Ren bowed from his seated position, "Hajime-mashite, Fujita Mariko-san. They say that behind every great man is a great woman. Now I can see why my friend has been so successful."

Mariko blushed and smiled brightly. She had known that her husband had advised Tsuruga-san on a movie, but she hadn't known that the famous man called her husband "friend."

In the background the trio could hear, "Sumi-chan, I'm telling the truth! He's here right now talking to my parents! You've got to hurry!"

"Sari!" Chief Fujita started to admonish his daughter, but Ren held up his hand.

"Sari-san," He called out in a voice loud enough to be heard, "I need to talk to your father for about fifteen minutes. After that I am willing to say hi to your friends for you. Deal?"

Sari, her face flushed with pleasure, bowed quickly and ran off. Her younger sister moved into view and Ren raised an eyebrow to the Chief, "Nami."

"Nami-san, you can call a friend as well. Fifteen minutes. Deal?" She bowed and squealed down the hall, "He called me by my first name!!"

Ren, the Chief, and Mariko looked at each other and dissolved into laughter. But it broke the ice. Mariko excused herself and the two men became serious. "You know why I'm here."

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately, I don't have any new information. We've spoken with his parents and staked out the house. One of my officers thought that he saw him and tried to give chase, but he lost him on a busy street. Later we found his car abandoned. You know, I'm breaking quite a few rules talking to you like this about an open case."

Ren remained silent. The chief had heard the rumors and he had seen the looks that Ren and Kyoko had thrown at each other occasionally. He sighed and continued, "He comes from a very wealthy and powerful family. Without very conclusive evidence I can't put his picture out on the news services. I have an APB throughout Tokyo and the surrounding area. I have also asked Dignitary Protection to add her to their list. Normally a celebrity isn't added until they debut, but they've made an exception under the circumstances."

"Thank you, Chief. This is… _she_ is very important to me."

Police Chief Fujito met the young man's eyes and nodded. "We will do everything that we can to keep her safe."

* * *

Promptly at 9 am two leather clad motorcyclists pulled onto the lot of Studio 19 and prepared for a day of shooting commercials.

Before Kyoko went to the dressing room she introduced Aiko Mari to Kurosaki. The two talked pleasantly for the hour it took for the costumes and set to be ready.

* * *

Across town, in one of his father's unused warehouses, Choshi Kazu shivered under a this blanket and groaned from a night of heavy drinking. He was laying in the back seat of a car that he had been intending to refurbish for the last two years.

The day before, after watching those idiot punks being beaten by three little girls, he had driven to a lounge and gotten himself drunk. He was still lucid enough to spot the policemen parked in front of his parent's home as he turned the corner. He was also lucid enough to elude the police car that had followed him an hour later. He had abandoned his new, beautiful car on a side-street and walked the next fifteen blocks to this warehouse. On the way he had stopped at a liquor store.

His father had betrayed him as well. When he used his cell phone to call his father he had been advised by him to turn himself in.

He was cold. He was hung over. He was hungry. He was angry. He was scared. And he wanted revenge.


	17. Chapter 17

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 17 – The second segment**

Aiko Mari, who had been having an animated conversation with Director Kurosaki, saw a completely transformed Kyoko and ran up to greet her. "I can't believe how different you look! I mean, I've seen the commercials. But this is…, wow!"

Kyoko smiled her ojou-sama smile. "Thank you, Mari-chan. So how's it going over there?"

Mari smiled, "I like him! I think I'll keep him."

Kyoko laughed, "Aren't you supposed to catch him first?"

"Oh, I'll catch him. That poor boy doesn't stand a chance."

They both giggled as they finished walking to the set.

"Ok, everyone should have reviewed the filming sequence thoroughly. I've asked Masoko-san to be the time-keeper so that we don't miss our light-windows. Everyone stay loose and be ready to switch scenes quickly. We'll start with Kyoko in CM8, scene two. Let's go, people."

**Authors note:** In order to give the maintain continuity in the flow of the commercials I have presented each commercial as a whole. In actuality it was necessary for the outdoor scenes in several of the commercials to be filmed _during the appropriate time of day _(called a light-window)_._ The first commercial, for example, was filmed at three different times throughout the filming day.

**Sixth commercial**

[Suzuko Nanami sits disconsolately in the passenger seat of Matsakura Kenji's truck as he is driving down the tree-lined road. Her head is leaning against the window.

"Can you tell me where to take you?"

Nanami lifts her head and looks at Kenji with a blank expression, "Could we just drive for now?"

Scene switches to the truck parked in front of a convenience store. Kenji steps out with a paper bag and a bottle of juice. He climbs into the truck, he reaches into the bag and pulls out a jar of Kamisaka Ibuprophen.

Scene switches to the truck driving in the hills behind Tokyo as the evening turns dusky]

**Seventh commercial**

[Kenji's truck is parked in front of a large, rambling home with beautiful landscaping. He rushes around to the passenger door in order to give Nanami a hand down.

She bows to him and begins to walk toward the stairs that lead up to the house.

"Wait." he hurriedly reaches back behind the seat for his first-aid kit, pulling out another large bandage and antiseptic cream. He also grabs a business card from the dash and puts it on the stack. He hands it to her.

"Please call me, Suzuko-san, if you need anything at all."

She looks at the card in her hand. She looks up at his almost pleading eyes. She nods.]

**Eighth commercial**

[(This is a series of approximately 6-second clips going back and forth between Kenji and Nanami. Music plays in the background). The total number of clips is eight; some images took longer than others.

Matsuki Kenji sits on his truck like the statue of _The Thinker_, only he is looking at his phone.

Suzuko Nanami lays in bed with a cold-pack on her forehead. Her hand drifts over to Kenji's business card.

Kenji, dressed in workout clothes, jogs up a hill his phone is in one hand as he runs.

Nanami, wearing yellow garden gloves, sits outside working on a flower display. She reaches for her clippers. The business card is there on the table in front of her.

Kenji, dressed in a tailored suit, sits at the head of the table in a conference room and listens to a presentation. He is spinning his phone as he listens.

Nanami is sitting with two friends in an outdoor café. She looks bored and lifeless. She opens her small purse to pay the bill and pauses as she touches Kenji's card.

(Nanami again) Nanami opens her nightstand drawer. She hold's Kenji's card in her hand. She lays the card in the drawer, closes it firmly, and walks away.

Kenji lays on his bed in his clothing. He has one arm across his forehead and the other holds up his phone. He sighs and pushes the button. Camera focuses on the phone as it shuts down.]

**Ninth commercial**

[Nanami sits at the breakfast table with her parents.

Mom wipes her mouth with a napkin: It's been seven months, Nanami. Isn't it time to start meeting new people?

Dad: Nanami, I have set up a meeting with Nagima and his son. I want you to come along. I hear that he's a really nice boy.

Nanami looks at her parents in alarm.

Scene switches to Nanami walking back and forth in her room. She stops and looks across the room at her nightstand.

Scene switches to Kenji sitting in his spacious office. His cell phone rings. Camera focuses on his face. He says "hello"

A female voice says, "Is this Matsakura Kenji?"

Kenji smiles.]

**Tenth commercial**

[Kenji, dressed in a nice suit, walks into a fancy restaurant and gives the Maître' dam his name. She smiles flirtingly and motions for him to follow. As Kenji walks after her a lovestruck waitress trips on a chair leg and dumps the tray of food all over the guests at the table. In the background the waitress is wiping up the mess.

Kenji continues to a table where Nanami and her parents are seated.

Nanami rises and takes Kenji's arm, "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend."

The mom blushes at Kenji. The dad, who appears agitated, takes several pills from the table, pops them in his mouth, and drinks.]

* * *

The day ended with the last scene from CM6, as Kenji dropped Nanami off in the evening.

"Cut! Great work, everyone! We'll review tape and edit tomorrow. Keep your cell phones on in case we need to reshoot a scene."

Ren and Yashiro walked with Kyoko toward the changing areas. "Mogami-san, would you care to eat dinner with us?"

Kyoko smiled pleasantly, "Yes, thank you, Tsuruga-san. Can we invite Kurosaki-san along?"

Yashiro blanched and Ren started to turn dark, but Kyoko didn't notice because she was leaning forward to whisper, "Mari-san really likes him. I think that he may be interested as well."

By the time she looked up to meet Ren's eyes, he was smiling and all was right with the world. "Of course, Mogami-san. What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you like is fi…, I mean… how about a family place that has a variety?" Kyoko had almost let Ren choose. She was afraid that he might suggest boiled frogs again.

Ren smiled, knowing exactly what had made her pause. "Family style it is."

As Kyoko walked away, his smile slipped slightly. He was worried, wishing that he could keep Kyoko close 24 hours a day. His eyes unconsciously scanned the surrounding area, looking for any signs of danger.

* * *

Kurosaki Shio watched Kyoko talking to Tsuruga Ren and felt surprisingly sanguine about it. Kurosaki was a people watcher. He often chose a spot to sit in the middle of a crowded shopping area just so that he could watch the people. By doing this he had become expert at reading expressions.

Like Kyoko's expression the day before, whenever she looked over at Tsuruga Ren. In the chaos of the courtroom Kyoko was at peace; just as long as Tsuruga-san was in the room. He remembered his first day of pre-school. He had been frightened, and he became even more frightened when his mother tried to leave. So she had stayed. Throughout that first morning little Shio has scanned the room for her familiar face. As soon as he found her he was happy. On the following day he had been fine.

That was what he had seen and recognized in Kyoko's actions. She might not be in love with Tsuruga-san yet, but he was already her most-important-person. There wasn't any room for anyone else.

He was surprised when Kyoko stepped up to him and invited him to join her, Yashiro, and Tsuruga-san for dinner. Then he saw the pleased look that passed briefly over Aiko Mari's face. Somehow things didn't seem so bad after all.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** It is surprisingly hard to write these commercials. I have a sixty-second timer I am using to play out the scene in my head and time it. Then I make the necessary modifications and try it again until the timing is right. Of course, my mind-picture doesn't necessarily match what the reader sees. Well, I hope you like it anyway.

Story Spoiler: You may be confused about CM 10 where Nanami introduces Kenji as her boyfriend. In CM 11 you find out that she asked him to "pretend" to be her boyfriend and he agreed, for a price. (you'll have to wait for the rest).


	18. Chapter 18

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 18 – The difference a year makes**

It had been the longest year of his young life because she wasn't in it. But there had been benefits.

His father and grandfather had both promised him that he would eventually have his growth spurt. He turned nine; three lousy centimeters. He turned ten; five centimeters. He turned twelve and grew only another four. His classmates called him "smalls" and "half-liter" and just about every other lame name they could think of.

He could have easily taken any of them; after all, he had been training in his family dojo since he could stand. But he lived under the firm injunction from both father and grandfather: _Martial arts is for defense. A real man doesn't hurt others to prove himself_. He didn't want to _hurt_ them. He just wanted to _permanently disfigure_ them.

And then _she_ had come along. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she had talked to him like he was a real person. She had given him respect. Oh sure, there was that one thing. But after he visited her home he had understood.

But what do you do when the woman you love is five years older and twenty-three centimeters taller than you? Life can be cruel. Still, he had reveled in every day that he was able to work with her. When the very last scene of the very last show was complete, he thought that he would die.

That was a year ago. But in that year he had grown twenty-two incredible centimeters. And better yet, he was _still growing_! His voice was changing into a rich baritone. His "cute" cheeks had faded away. He was becoming a man.

And today he was going to see Kotonami Kanae for the first time in twelve immeasurably long and lonely months.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Kanae squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and opened the LME conference room door with the temporary label "Runaway Royalty casting meeting" on it. This was not an audition for her. For the first time she would take her place at the table as the leading lady.

Kanae walked confidently into the room and around the table at the front. There were already three men sitting at the table. She recognized Director Shinai, but not the other two. There was a placard with her name on it in front of one of the empty chairs. There was another chair beside hers with the placard face-down and a half-full glass of water.

Director Shinai and the other men at the table rose to greet her. Their demeanor and words made it clear that she was now on a higher rung of the food chain.

"Kotonami-san, we are all very pleased that you have decided to take on this project." Director Shinai said, "We've been studying your work for the last two years. We are confident that you will deliver a superior performance in this role."

He looked at the empty chair beside her, "Our prince must have stepped out. Anyway, while the producers and I sort through the audition applications, why don't you study this script? The three of us will handle the first elimination round. After that I would like you and our prince to play against our remaining hopefuls to see if they can deliver a good performance.

Kanae nodded and immediately buried herself in the script. She speed-read through it the first time. Then she started back from the beginning and tried to "discover" her character. This time she was determined to create a character as rich as any created by her biggest rival and best friend.

During the second perusal another person entered the room and took the empty seat next to her. She was deep into the story, so she didn't look up to see who it was. She sensed the person looking at her and began to feel annoyed. Kanae was used to people, especially men, looking at her. But it really annoyed her for people to stare when she was trying to concentrate.

She glanced over quickly, gave him her coldest scowl, looked back down at the script.

But now she couldn't concentrate. She had seen those devilish eyes before. There was something about the way his hair fell across his forehead. There was something frustratingly familiar, but she couldn't…. "Mo! Would you stop staring!"

"Hello, Kotonami-san. It's been a long time." It was his evil grin that gave him away.

"Hiou-chan?"

* * *

"Hiou-chan! You're going to spend three months in Australia with Hiou-chan?" Kyoko and CHiouri were both laughing at their friend's discomfort.

Aiko Mari looked back and forth between the girls trying to understand, "I don't get it. Who is this actor?"

Kyoko giggled, "Oh, it's only Kanae's biggest... well I wouldn't say biggest..."

"Oh, that's changed too. That little twerp grew twenty-two centimeters in twelve months! Now he can stand face-to-face with me."

Chiori snorted, "Oh boy, _that_ definitely opens up some possibilities!"

"No it does not! Just because he's as tall as me now doesn't mean anything!"

"Ano, you were starting to explain?" Mari tried to get the LoveMe girl's back on track.

Kyoko waved her hands trying to stifle her laughter so that she could respond, "Hiou-chan is twelve… no wait, thirteen years old and he thinks that Moko-chan tells the sun to rise in the morning. He's actually a nice kid, but he's a little bossy (Kanae snorted at the understatement). He comes from a really famous acting family, the Uesugi's…"

"Taz!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you talking about Taz? Uesugi Hiou?"

"Umm, yes. But why do you call him Taz?"

"His father calls him that. It comes from that American cartoon." The girls all looked at Mari blankly, "Ok, sorry. His dad showed me all of the cartoons; they're hilarious. Taz is short for Tasmanian Devil. In the cartoon he is this short, powerful animal that moves really fast and leaves a wake of destruction behind him. Hiou-chan's dad calls him Taz because he's super fast."

"How do you know his dad?"

"Well, his dad and grandfather are the ones who taught us Karate and Taekwondo. His family has trained most of the stunt people and actors for action roles for the last thirty years.

"Wait a minute… Kanae… Kanae… That's right! His dad always teases him about some girl he is madly in love with. You're her?!"

Kanae nodded, not thinking this was funny at all. Then Mari's eyes got really big and she really started giggling. Kanae's eyebrows raised, "Mo! What's so funny?"

"I just remembered what you said about your role. About you having to learn martial arts so that you can act out some of the scenes? Well guess who'll be training you while you're in Australia?"

Kanae covered her forehead with her hand. "Oh no."

Chiouri Amamiya was laughing so hard she almost in tears as she struck her best martial arts pose, "Kei-yah! Full-contact, baby!"

_______________________________________

Thank you one and all for your reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or any of its characters

**Chapter 19 – Enoki Masami's story**

**Note: **_In response to several requests for information: In this story Kyoko is in the spring of her eighteenth year. She started acting at sixteen and has been acting for two years. Sorry for being vague about that._

A full week had passed and there were still no signs of Choshi Kazu. The people closest to Kyoko were torn between a sense of eerie suspense and relief. _Maybe he just got bored and moved on._

Due to multiple scheduling conflicts among the cast, the filming for _Ronin's Children_ had been intermittent. Today they were back on schedule and filming began early.

[Enoki Masami is seated in booth in a small mom & pop style diner. She is dressed in a stylish ankle-length dress of a very dark-blue material. She is sipping on a cup of tea while reading a book. Next to her on the table is an additional stack of books. The title of the top book is _The Criminal Mind_.

The morning diners are speaking at a normal level. The camera focuses on Masami as she reads. The sound of the door opening is followed by an uncomfortable silence. Somebody sits down across from Masami. She looks up to see Makada who has sat down and is leering.

"I heard from my boys that you've been messing around in my playground. Since when did you start playing Robin Hood, Masami-chan?"

"Since when did you start harassing harmless little schoolboys? It's bad for your image; you're the undisputed leader of the Shoguns. Leave the kiddies alone and stick to the big boys."

Makada spread his hands palm-down on the table. "You see, that's part of the problem. When Jino started the Shogun he used that sword as the symbol of his power. Now some of the gang members are discussing whether I can really hold the gang together if I don't even have Jino's sword."

"You're breaking my heart, Makada-san. They can just keep 'discussing.' The sword belongs to my family."

Makada was clearly losing his patience, "That's a man's sword." Makada said coldly, "It has no business in a girl's hands."

Manami flared, "You just _try_ to take it away from me, Mack, and I'll use it to shorten your neck!"

In the background the agitated diners were filing out of the door. The owner of the diner was picking up the phone. Makada looked over at him and raised a warning hand, "Everything's fine. No problems." He turned back to Masami, "Whoa, Masami-chan, we're just talking here." He gave her an oily smile, "Of course, we could solve this all easily enough if you and I hooked up. Between us, we could rule this city."

Masami looked out of the window, saw something, gathered her books, and stood. "Never in your wildest dreams, Makada. You don't worry about that sword. It has another job to do. Ja ne."

Camera follows Enoki Masami down the aisle to the door. The focus returns to Makada as he looks out of the window and sees a tall, handsome man holding a car door for Masami. As the car drives away Makada reaches for her half-empty cup and twirls the contents around. Then he holds the cup to his mouth, throws back his head and drains the tea. His eyes are cold and angry as he lets the last drops fall on his tongue, then he turns the cup over and slams it open-side-down on the table.]

[Camera instantly transitions to Masami's hands coming together in a clap (the sounds of the cup and the clap are as-one sound.

Masami is kneeling in front of her family's gravestones. Kihara Genjo, dressed in a somber black suit, stands two feet behind her and to the side, his hands also held in prayer and his head bowed. Both are motionless as a stick of incense burns down. The camera points slowly up to show slow-moving clouds.]

[Camera angles down from the cloudy blue sky to the pair walking down the path through the terraced graveyard. At a set of steep stairs Genjo stops and reaches his hand up to help her descend. Their hands linger and their eyes meet for a moment before she continues walking.]

[Kihara Genjo holds the car door for Masami. As she sits, he lingers with the door open as if he wants to say something. He remains silent instead and closes the door gently.

As the drove down the road Genjo finally spoke his mind, "It's been three years, Masami-chan. You know that my parents would have taken you in when you had to sell of the house to pay off the debts. You could be going to the University now." He looked over at her. "You were always the smartest kid on the block. You would have been accepted at any school.

"What I mean is… haven't you wasted enough of your life on this revenge business? Do you think that your parents would be happy if…"

"STOP!" Genjo looked startled and started to drive off the road to a stop.

"No! Drive! Just stop talking. Don't tell me how long enough is. Enough will be when I find out who killed my family and take care of them."

"And then what? Murder for the sake of revenge is still murder. You'll get them, if they don't get you, and then you'll get to spend your life behind bars! Why not give yourself a chance in life? Why not give us…"

Masami looked at Genjo's set face as he continued driving. "Us?" She asked softly, then her face became hard again, "You know, two years ago I dreamed of 'us.' But how can there be an 'us' with the deaths of my family hanging over my head? I'm sorry, Genjo."

They rode on in silence. Masami pulled out her key chain and starts playing with a little panda charm that is attached to it.]

[**Flashback:** The doorbell rings and a youger Masami in a high school uniform yells, "I'll get it!" She opens the door to find the large man in his early twenties kneeling in a dogeeza with a sword laying beside him. Her eyes widen, "Jino!"

She turns back into the house and yells out "Otou-san! Okaa-san! Hurry, quick!"

A handsome graying man steps in the doorframe. After a moment spent scowling, Chief Enoki's face relaxed, "Get up and come inside, son."

Jino stood up and began to follow. As he started to pass by his sister he stopped and met her eyes. He looked down at the sword in his hand and then lifted it up to Masami, "Why don't you take care of that for a while?"

Masami held the heavy sword at arm's length, as if it was covered in blood. She walked to her room and laid the sword on her desk. Then she called her friend Nami.

"Masami!" her mom's voice rang out, "Your dad and I are going to go for a drive with your brother. We'll be back soon."

"Ok, mom."

"Hi, Nami. You'll never guess what just happened. That charm for restoring families actually worked…"]

[**Second flashback:** It is late evening and there is another knock at the door. Masami opens it to find Captain Hitaki, her father's best friend, along with another officer. They are both wearing black arm bands. Camera focuses on her face as it changes to a look of horror. The scene fades]

[Enoki Masami, still riding in Genjo's car, surreptitiously wipes her eyes while looking away out of her window.]

"Cut! Great job, both everyone. Let's wrap for today. Be here bright and early tomorrow."

Aiko Mari stepped up to Kyoko and offered her a handkerchief to finish wiping the tears in her eyes. "That was awesome! You know, normally I'm only on a set to do the stunt-work. I almost never get to just watch. I just really love your Enoki Masami character."

Kyoko looked at her new friend for a minute before starting to laugh, "You should."

"What do you mean?"

"When I needed to figure out my character I patterned her after you!"

Mari flushed with pleasure, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Only I had to add the dark side."

Kyoko took her phone out of her bag and turned it on. "Oh, Amamiya-san called. Just a minute." Kyoko pushed the callback button and waited, "Amamiya-san? It's Kyoko. You called?"

Kyoko listened to her friend and her eyes slowly got bigger, "Really? That's great! …Well, what if you invite him over to the Darumaya? …Your mom has met Taisho and Okami-san… I'll tell you what: I'll invite Tsuruga-san to come as well, and I'll cook… It's not an imposition, I love cooking… Ok, call me back."

Mari raised her eyebrow. Kyoko explained, "You remember that really good looking guy that Amamiya-chan danced half the night with at the fashion show? Well they've been phoning and texting back and forth. She really wants to go on a date with him, but her mom's very traditional about those things. So I'm going to have her invite him over to the restaurant after it closes and I'll make a nice meal. I'm going to invite Tsuruga-san as well so that things can be more relaxed. Would you like to invite Kurosaki-san?"

"Thanks, but no. I finally got him to invite me to a movie, and I'm not letting him out of it."

* * *

Choshi Kazu, looking haggard and underfed, turned the key in the ignition and the old hot-rod car roared to life. It had taken almost every cent that he had left, but he had a working car again. He got out, went to the warehouse door, and opened it. _Now I'm going to find you, Kyoko. And you're going to pay for everything you've done._

A half-hour later he spotted Kyoko and Mari walking into LME. Now he only had to wait until he caught her alone.

* * *

Hiraga Akio sat beside Tsuruga Ren and across from Chiori Amamiya. It was amazing to him that he had met Amamiya-chan after so many years. His first acting job had been as an extra in _The Scarlet Dice_. It had been Chiori Amamiya's first role too, but she had impressed the director so much that he had changed her character's part and given her a major part in the show.

Akio had a crush on her throughout the filming. She was always nice to him, but she was too involved in her role to worry about a boy's interest. The day that she had been burned she had stayed tough and kept filming; he had gone home and cried for her. And then filming was over and he had never seen her again.

Until Box-R came out; her name was changed, but it didn't matter; he recognized her right away. He hadn't liked the mean role that she played. She played it very well, but he didn't like to see her playing bullies. The girl he remembered was always nice.

Acting hadn't really worked out for Akio, but as he reached his full height and his body filled out he began getting quite a few modeling offers. He always hoped that she would see him posing in some magazine and remember him too.

She didn't remember him when they met at the fashion show, but they had hit it off instantly. Tonight he barely noticed as Kyoko set out one delicious course after another. He barely noticed when Ren tried to engage him in conversation. He only had eyes for Amamiya.

Ren frowned slightly as his cell-phone buzzed. He excused himself and walked out to the front door. "Hello?"

"Is this Tsuruga Ren?"

The voice sounded familiar, "Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Nishimura Rumiko. Please don't hang up."

"Why would I hang up? What can I do for you, Nishimura-san?"

"We've got a problem. I promised your mother to sit on Mogami Kyoko's story in return for you using my show to tell your story when the time was right." She paused. When Ren didn't respond, she continued, "This afternoon the man who digs up dirt for my show handed me your information. He has everything. He works for me because it gives him a thrill to see me zing people. He wasn't happy when I sat on Kyoko's story. If I do it again, he'll just take both stories elsewhere."

Ren felt suddenly cold in the warm spring air.

* * *

Ren didn't notice the old-looking hot-rod that started up and drove away.

Choshi Kazu was tired and hungry. _Too many people there tonight. I'll come back tomorrow night._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes: **Things in the story are about to get intense. Please keep reading.

Thank you everyone for your reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 20 – Out of the mouth of poultry**

**Note: **_This chapter is long, but I didn't want to break it up. Also, there is a lot of "stream of consciousness" writing. This was done in an attempt to help the reader "feel" the thinker's confusion, etc. I hope that it doesn't make it too difficult to read._

Tsuruga Ren's day seemed to drag on interminably. On a normal day he found pleasure in his incredibly busy schedule. He felt a certain degree of pride in the fact that his career now often kept him busy from dark to dark. But today was different; he had to find a way to tell Kyoko his secret, and he feared her reaction.

How do you tell somebody that you have been close to for two years that you are somebody else? How do you tell a girl like Kyoko, who has lived a life of rejection and betrayal, that you are the person who she dreams about seeing again? How do you explain that you have known about your childhood connection to her for a long time, but chose not to tell her? And what if she is disappointed in what you have become; what if you just can't measure up to her image of the adult "Corn"?

And how do you tell a girl who has sworn off love that you're hopelessly in love with her?

Yashiro had watched his charge all day long. He knew that something important was bothering Ren, but he couldn't get the younger man to speak about it to him. Yashiro knew that Ren was taciturn by nature, but today he wasn't speaking at all. Yashiro was greatly concerned. And today, of all days, he had to attend an evening manager's meeting at LME!

Ren pulled the car up to the front curb of the building, but Yashiro remained in his seat. Ren knew and even appreciated his manager's concern, but, "Go, Yashiro-kun. Don't worry about me. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Yashiro felt a thrill at Ren's usage of the "kun" honorific. Sometimes he feared that his interference in Ren's private life would alienate him from the actor. Yashiro met his friend's eyes. After a moment he nodded and climbed out of the car. As Ren drove away he hoped that "the matter," whatever it was, would be resolved well and quickly.

Ren did not drive home. In fact, he drove aimlessly to nowhere in particular. And nowhere in particular led him straight to the studio where Bridge Rock was nearly finished filming for the night. Ten minutes later Kyoko, still in her "Bo" costume, found Ren on their usual bench.

"We're going to have to stop meeting like this, Tsuruga-san," Bo said, as "he" took a seat on the bench. Kyoko sensed immediately that Ren was in one of his dark-studies. She felt slightly disappointed. Just yesterday evening he had seemed so lively and happy. "You seem to be bothered by something. Perhaps you'd like to talk about it?"

As Kyoko she could never have dared to ask her great sempai such a presumptuous question. But as Bo she felt able to speak freely with the man she revered; she even flattered herself by believing that she might have helped him now and then. For his own part, as ridiculous as it might seem to tell all of his troubles to a man in a giant chicken costume, the anonymity of the relationship allowed him the same freedom.

"I have to take the biggest step in my life this far, and I don't know how to do it. I'm very much afraid that I will hurt the woman I love if I don't do this right."

"That sounds like a big problem, Tsuruga-san… but also a little vague. Could you be a little more specific?"

Ren almost chose to stop talking and leave. But he needed to talk to somebody, and Bo was a good listener. He took a deep breath before continuing, "My name is not Tsuruga Ren."

Kyoko was startled for a moment, but then she felt a little stupid for missing the obvious; most actors had taken stage names. Of course Tsuruga-san could have as well; it was just that she couldn't imagine her sempai by any other name. Somehow it seemed… wrong.

Suddenly she was afraid: _What if Tsuruga-sempai finds out who I really am?! What if he tells me his most private secrets and then finds he told them to his unworthy kouhei?! He'll hate me!_

"Um, Tsuruga-san, maybe it would be better if you don't…," _I don't want him to think that he can't talk to me. What do I do?!_ "Um, perhaps you shouldn't tell me any names. That way your secrets will be safe, but you can still talk about the details."

Ren looked at Bo for what seemed like an eternity, but was only about thirty seconds. "Ok. The secret will come out soon anyway, but I'll honor your request for now."

Then he continued, "I changed my identity so that I could make a name for myself without… without family influence. I needed to prove myself to myself; and know that I succeeded by my own power." He looked at Bo, who nodded in understanding, "It has been very difficult to keep my identity a secret. Eventually somebody was going to stumble on the truth; it was only a matter of time. I come from a very famous family, and people have naturally wondered what happened to the teenage son who suddenly disappeared."

Kyoko was totally fascinated now. This was better than most dramas. Tsuruga Ren, the man with a past, the man of mystery, the man…

"Excuse me, are you even listening?"

"U-hmm, yes. Pardon me, I was just thinking too deeply about your story. Please continue."

"Well, recently the bloodhound for one of the talk shows stumbled onto the truth. He passed the information on to the star of the show. She already knew the truth… that's a long story… so she called me to warn me. You see, if she doesn't bring out the truth, then her bloodhound will just go to another talk show or even a gossip magazine. That means that the truth will be revealed very soon, no matter what I do."

After a moment of thought, "Can I ask you several questions?"

"Yes."

"Did you plan on keeping your identity secret forever? I mean, please forgive me for being blunt, is there something about your identity that you are… um, ashamed of?"

Ren thought about his violent teen years for a moment. "I made some… mistakes… but that isn't an issue. I'm very proud of my family, so that isn't an issue. In answer to your first question: I planned on revealing the truth as soon as I had become successful as an actor and had made a name for myself."

"Well, you have certainly achieved that. You're the best actor in Japan." Kyoko kicked herself mentally for using such strong praise.

Ren smiled, "The first time that I met you, you said that you didn't like me."

_Eeep!_ "I… I… That was a long time ago and I thought that you were different than you are and… and… gomenasai! I'm sorry that I ever said that."

"Don't worry about it. I actually appreciated the honesty."

"Anyway, Tsuruga-san, it seems to me that you have achieved your goal. So why not just reveal your identity and get it over with? Wait… you mentioned hurting the woman that you love?"

Ren sighed, "That's the real problem. You see, the girl I love may be upset when she finds out. I actually met her when we were both children, only she doesn't know that. I found out, and I kept it a secret because it would reveal my identity. Now I have to figure out how to tell her."

"I think that if you tell her honestly, she will understand. How did it go when you confessed to her?"

Ren stared at Bo blankly. "You mean, you still haven't confessed to her? Aren't you supposed to be Japan's number one romantic figure?"

"It's not that easy. You see, she's beautiful, but she doesn't know it. Men, lots of men, are interested in her but she's totally oblivious to their interest. And she doesn't believe that she _can_ be loved. As a matter of fact, she's part of the LoveMe section at LME and…"

Ren continued to speak, but Kyoko was no longer hearing him. Her heart was racing. Her throat was dry. Her stomach was tied into knots. Her mind kept playing back his last words over and over again. _Beautiful. LoveMe Section. Beautiful. LoveMe Section. Beautiful._

_Tsuruga-sempai is in love with Moko-san!_

"Um… excuse me? You drifted off again." Ren sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me. Tsuruga-san, I think that you need to just go to her and tell her. I'm sure that she's a wonderful girl and that she will understand.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm sorry, but I really have to go and get changed and head home."

Ren felt slightly miffed that Bo seemed to be in such a hurry to leave. Still, it had helped to unburden himself. "Well then, thank you for talking with me. I will keep your advice in mind. Have a good night."

Each turned in opposite directions and walked away.

_Tsuruga-san is in love with Moko-san. She is a wonderful person. He is a wonderful person. They would make such a beautiful couple. I should be happy for them. Only… only… why do I feel like crying?_

* * *

Aiko Mari accelerated around the street corner faster than she normally would have. She was late. Kyoko would almost certainly be dressed and waiting for her. She shouldn't have lingered at the restaurant so long with Kurosaki Shio. She was just having so much fun! She slowed to turn into the gated area for the studio and then angled over to park next to Kyoko's sports bike.

* * *

Ren was sitting in his car, still deciding what to do, when he saw Mari ride past. Even though she was Kyoko's stunt-double, there was enough of a difference in shape that he could distinguish them in their helmets and leathers. Her motorcycle was also older. _What's she doing here? Why isn't she with Kyoko?_

Without further thought, he climbed back out of the car and walked through the studio gate. As he saw her heading into the studio he noticed that her motorcycle was parked next to another. _Kyoko's here! Maybe… maybe…_

Before he allowed himself another moment of indecision, he turned and walked toward the studio doors. _I'm going to tell her tonight!_

* * *

"Kyoko-chan?"

Mari looked at Kyoko, still in her Bo suit, sitting disconsolately on her dressing-room chair. The chicken head was sitting on its pedestal behind her. Kyoko looked up and quickly composed her face. "Mari-chan! How was your date with Kurosaki-san?"

Mari grinned, "That poor boy doesn't know how to handle me yet. I think that I intimidate him a little."

The thought of the hoodlum-looking Kurosaki being intimidated by little Mari-chan was funny enough that Kyoko started giggling. Soon, probably because of her current emotional state, she dissolved into laughter. Her laughter was contagious, and soon Mari-chan was bent over in laughter herself as she said things like "great big oaf of a man" and "scared of a little girl." Both girls were so caught up in their laughter that they didn't see Ren poke his head in the door.

He took in the scene and realized who was in the chicken suit. He heard Mari's words and watched the two girls laughing themselves to tears.

He turned, letting the door close behind him, and walked back down the hall, out of the studio.

Back in Kyoko's dressing room the laughter had stopped and Kyoko's laughing tears had become real ones. She just couldn't make them stop.

* * *

The Japanese public has the set image of Tsuruga Ren as a kind, gentle, and soft-spoken man. Even after his role as a serial killer and his more recent action and murder-mystery roles, they had sustained that image in their minds. On brief occasions Kyoko had caught a glimpse of his darker side. Reino, with his other eye, had seen it clearly. Now, as he stalked around his apartment, it was back with a vengeance.

_She's Bo! She sat there and let me tell her everything, and now she's laughing about it! I told Bo that I was in love with Kyoko! She has known for over a year and she just let me keep following her around like a lovesick puppy!_

_I don't understand. How? How could she play me along like this? How could she fool my dad and my mom and everyone else into believing she was someone else?_

The anger was gone. It was replaced by the anguish of a loss so powerful that it threatened to destroy him right there in his own home. His chest hurt so badly that he felt as if he could no longer catch a breath.

* * *

Once Kyoko had gotten herself under control she changed out of her Bo costume and followed Mari back to the waiting bikes. They arrived at the Darumaya in silence. Mari knew that something was terribly wrong, but Kyoko wasn't ready to talk. Kyoko went up the stairs in a cloud of gloom. She was too emotionally exhausted to even change out of her leathers. She simply laid down on her futon, turned to face the wall, and let silent tears fall down her face.

Even though she had known that he loved a younger girl she had never really felt anything was wrong. There had been a slight twinge of _something_, but she hadn't acknowledged it or recognized it. But the news that Tsuruga-sempai loved Moko-san made it all very personal. It made it very painfully personal. Because for the first time in over two years Kyoko knew she was in love.

And her love was utterly and totally hopeless.

* * *

Kotonami Kanae rolled over and growled viciously at her cell phone as it kept ringing. She looked at the clock, it was 2:45am. It kept ringing and she grabbed it to read the window. _Why's Kyoko calling me at this time… MO!_

"Hello!"

"You can't leave, Moko-san," the voice on the other end didn't sound like Kyoko at all. It sounded lifeless, hopeless.

"What's the matter, Kyoko. I can't leave where?"

"You can't go to Australia. He loves you."

"I can't… _who_ loves me?"

"Tsuruga-san. He loves you. He told me…" her voice was choked with a sob, "He is going to tell you. You can't leave before he… tells… you." As she spoke the last words it was almost as if Kanae could hear her battery running down.

"Kyoko. KYOKO!" The phone went dead.

Kanae was angry, furious. She had watched her friend blossom under _that man's_ attention. What kind of game was he playing? She knew she wasn't going to get anything sensible from Kyoko…

Ren was sitting at the kitchen bar counter, staring at a full bottle. He knew that if he opened the bottle he would lose himself in it. What was the point, really? In one moment everything that he had believed in, everything that brought joy to his life, had been destroyed. But he still didn't open the bottle.

The phone rang and he picked it up listlessly. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Moko-sa…"

"Don't you dare call me that, you… you… Just what kind of game have you been playing, telling Kyoko that you are in love with me?"

"Kotonami-san, I really am not in the mood to… What did you say?"

"You heard me! Why have you been making that poor girl fall in love with you if you weren't sincere?! You know how fragile she is! How could you let her believe you cared and then tell her that you're in love with me?!"

"I never told her I was in love with you! I don't love you! I love Kyoko… or… at least…"

"Not you too! Finish your sentence, damn you! Why did she just call me up in tears and tell me that you said that you're in love with me? Where would she get such a stupid idea!!!"

"Look, stop yelling. I never said that to her. I was talking to Bo and I told her… Did you know that she was Bo?"

"Of course I did. Why were you talking to Bo? Nevermind that: What.. did.. you.. tell.. her?"

"A year ago, no… longer than that, I told Bo that I was in love with a high school girl who was four years younger than me. Today I told him… her that I had a secret and that I was worried about telling the girl."

"You were going to talk to her about your real name?"

"Yes… how did you…?"

"Nevermind. This doesn't make any sense. I'm not four years younger than you. I was done with highschool before we even met. Did you say anything else?"

"Um.. I said she was beautiful and worked in the LoveMe section… Oh no!"

"Mo! That girl! She doesn't even think that she's cute!"

"It doesn't matter anyway, when I went in to talk to her, she and Aiko Mari were laughing about the whole thing. She thought it was all funny. Aiko-san was calling me a 'great big man who was scared of a little girl' and they were both laughing their heads off. " Ren's anger was creeping back into his voice.

"Baka! You're as bad as she is! If Mari-chan was talking, she was probably talking about Kurosaki-san! He's all she _ever_ talks about!"

Ren sat in silence. Slowly, ever so slowly, he understood. For the first time in hours he felt like he could breathe again.

"Hello! Are you still there? Look, I don't have a car. I'll give you my address. You come get me and we'll go over to the Darumaya right now. I want this settled once-and-for-all."

* * *

It was another thirty minutes before Ren's car pulled up to the Darumaya. As they made their way to the front door in the dark, Ren suddenly stopped and his heart fell. There was only one motorcycle parked in the space where there should have been two.

It wasn't Kyoko's.

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes: **I sincerely hope that this wasn't too confusing for you. It was certainly interesting to write.

Thanks again for taking time to read this story and to review it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 21 – Terror at dawn**

"Tsuruga-san. He loves you. He told me…" her voice was choked with a sob, "He is going to tell you. You can't leave before he… tells… you." As she spoke the last words her arm felt limp and left her ear and fell to her side. The phone remained clutched in otherwise lifeless fingers.

"Kyoko. KYOKO!" She flipped the phone shut.

It was almost 3am in the morning. She hadn't slept. She couldn't sleep. Her mind and heart wouldn't leave her alone.

She felt the weight of the phone in her hand, made to slip it into her pocket, felt the leather. She looked down at herself and realized that she was still wearing the dark-blue motorcycle outfit. _A ride; A ride in the cold air might be nice._

She let herself out of the side door and into the covered area where she and Mari had parked their motorcycles. Her helmet was resting on her seat. She lifted it, ran her other hand along the seat and then over the gas tank. In the last month and a-half she had come to love riding this sports bike. It gave her a sense of freedom that she had never enjoyed before. And it was hers now.

She slipped the helmet on, hoping that it would block out the unwanted thoughts that kept flitting through her head. When her mother had repeatedly rejected her it had hurt terribly. When Shotoro had spoken his true feelings it had made her feel angry and used. But neither of these had ever had the impact that her feelings for Ren and his love for her best friend were having on her. She shook her head to dispel the images and drive back her tears.

The engine purred to life instantly with the turn of her key. Careful to avoid hitting Mari's bike, she maneuvered hers around until she was pointed out. And then she used her foot to slip it into first gear.

* * *

Choshi Kazu's hands shivered around the hot metal of the canned coffee as he guided it to his mouth for a sip. It had been a crystal clear evening, so the temperature had dropped unseasonably low in the wee hours of the morning. He couldn't say why he had stayed tonight. Maybe it was determination, or desperation; he didn't know. For whatever reason, whenever his thoughts told him to call it a night he had stubbornly held on.

And then he saw the person he hated the most in the world riding slowly out of the gate and turning down the road. _Gotcha, Mogami Kyoko. You're mine now._

* * *

The cold early morning air felt wonderful to Kyoko after a night spent in a full leather suit. During the night she had felt nothing; her emotions had full control. But now she realized how uncomfortable she had been.

There was no traffic whatsoever except for the one car that was about a block behind her. She had no clear direction in mind, but the hills beckoned to her and so she turned left on the next block. Several of the crossroads opened up to major thoroughfares, and more traffic. She stayed within the city speed limits until she hit the first rise that would take her up the steep hillsides that always shadowed the Darumaya. She didn't notice that the same car was still a block behind her.

The hillside road was steep and curvy. In the darkness she almost felt like she was riding into the stars that pierced the night sky all around her like a blanket. Here, outside of town and away from the city lights below, her mind insisted on playing back her conversation with Ren. Her keen mind danced around the words, refusing to settle. As much as she wanted to forget that conversation, the analytical portion of her brain insisted that she complete her calculations. It insisted that she…

The bright lights behind her from the car disturbed her feelings of peace. The car was moving too fast, as if he intended to pass. _There's no place to pass here, you jerk. Just wait and I'll get out of your way at the top._

The car kept coming faster, closer.

* * *

Taicho, already a stern looking man, looked ready to kill as he stomped to answer the insistent pounding on his restaurant door. He was ready to yell when he opened the door, but something in the face of the young man and woman on the other side gave him pause.

"Is she here, Taicho-san? Is Kyoko here?"

"Tsuruga-san? Kotonami-san? Of course she's…"

Kanae ran past him with a rushed, "excuse me."

Both men heard her pounding up the stairs, heard a hushed conversation, heard her pounding back down the stairs. "She's not here!"

As Okami-san and Mari-san walked sleepily out, Ren reached for the phone.

* * *

… _ring…ring…ri_…"If somebody's not dead, I'm going to…"

"Chief, its Tsuruga-san. She's gone."

Chief Fujita sat up and rubbed his face with a large palm, "Ok, explain."

"She called up her best friend. She was upset about a… a misunderstanding. Then she just dropped off in the middle of the conversation. We're at her place now and her motorcycle is gone."

"If she took her motorcycle then that means she left voluntarily. It doesn't sound like…"

"Chief, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I think it's more than just a midnight ride. Kyoko… I can't explain, but I believe that she is in danger."

The chief rolled his eyes heavenward. "Does she have her cell phone with her?"

"We tried calling it. She didn't answer."

"Hear me out: does she have an LME cell phone?"

"Yes, the agency gave her one."

"Good. Takarada-san only buys phones with GPS systems installed. You remember what happen… no, never-mind. That was way before your time. I'll call dignitary protection and get them to activate the tracker. Then I'll have them call you on your cell."

"Than…" The chief hung up. It was probably just the young lady taking an early morning ride. But something was tickling his own instincts too.

* * *

There was nowhere to get away. At first Kyoko thought that he was just being a jerk. But now her instincts for danger were telling her that this person was deliberately trying to either hit her or drive her off of the road.

She was flying now, faster than she had ever ridden around curves that were meant to be taken with extreme caution. He just kept coming. There was loose gravel from the hillside as she came out of a sharp turn. Her wheels kicked out and she almost lost control. The car surged forward as if to catch her, but she was back in control and laying across the handlebars as she flew up the steep grade.

Suddenly she was at the top, in the open flat area where lovers and photographers parked to look at the stars and the city nightlights. It was empty at this time of the morning, and she pulled off hoping that he would continue on. He didn't, instead he followed her into the triangular parking lot until she was trapped in the far corner with steep dirt banks on either side.

* * *

"Is this Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes."

"This is dispatch operations, we're tracking her heading up hwy 165 into the foothills. She's flying, I mean, about 30 km over the posted speed limits at times."

"That's not like her at all. Does your office have satellite link? (Ren had learned all about this for his _Declining Options_ movie).

"Yes. We're working on it."

"I'm handing the phone over to Kotonami-san. You talk to her while I'm driving."

"Sir, we're dispatching a unit right now. You need to stay…"

"Stow it, officer," an angry female voice demanded. "You just get on that computer and get the satellite picture. Where is she now?"

"Um, she's at the top of Kenagi Mountain in the viewing area. She doesn't appear to be moving."

Ren turned the key as they both buckled up. Aiko Mari revved up her bike to follow.

* * *

The squat older sports car pulled up until it effectively blocked Kyoko's exit. The door opened and Kyoko saw the figure of a man through the glare of the headlights.

"MOGAMI KYOKO!" The man yelled out her name with venom in his voice.

"Who are you?"

He turned off the headlights. Kyoko blinked her eyes, flipped up the visor. Choshi Kazu stood there. He looked horrible. His unshaven face was sunken with lack of food and the abundance of hatred that poured out of his mouth as he spoke, "You stole my movie. You ruined my reputation. You drove me away from my family. And now you're going to pay!"

The emotional roller-coaster of the night had taken its toll on Kyoko's good nature. She didn't feel inclined to be patient, "I didn't steal your movie! You threw it away. You played around and didn't come to work ready to do your job.

"As to the rest of it, Choshi-san, you destroyed your own reputation by doing exactly the same kind of stupid things that you're doing right now! How dare you blame you're incompetence and childishness on me! I've had enough! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kyoko slapped down her visor and powered her motorcycle straight at Kazu's car. He scrambled to jump in, but she was berming along the dirt bank before he could get into his seat. Ignoring his seatbelt he slammed it into reverse and backed up into the open. Once there he spun the wheel while punching the gas, spinning the car in place until turned. He slammed it into 2nd, then 3rd, and finally 4th.

Kyoko was out of the parking lot now and flying back down 165.

* * *

"Ok, we've got satellite. She's moving again, heading back down. There's a car following her. He's definitely chasing her. Good god…"

Kanae's heart was in her throat at the officer's exclamation, "What?!"

"She's fine, she just took a 20k turn at 60k. The car went up an embankment, but he's following her again"

"Don't scare me like that again. How close are we to her?"

She heard him talking to someone else, _are we tracking… yes, their both in the same car I think. _"We got you. You're thirty-two kilometers away. But if you combine the two speeds you will reach each other in less than 9 minutes."

Kanae looked over at Ren and saw the face of a man who was about to lose everything. She felt tenderness toward the man who loved her best friend so much. _Even if he is an idiot._ "She'll be fine, Ren-san. We'll be there soon."

"And then what?" He asked bleakly.  
"I don't know."

* * *

Kyoko was using every trick that Hizami-san and Mari-chan had taught her to stay in her seat as she flew around each corner. One mistake, one little mistake at this speed and it would all be over. To her left was a steep drop-off and her stomach flip-flopped at the prospect of missing a turn and flying into open space.

Kazu was getting dangerously close in the straight stretches. But he was driving so erratically in the turns that he had hit several embankments. Still, two wheels were not as stable as four. And she just didn't have the skill to go any faster.

She rounded the next corner and her heart sank. This was the long straight stretch she remembered while riding up. She laid over the handles now, reducing her aerodynamic profile and twisting the gas to full throttle. He was in the straight now and she heard his engine race as he stood on the gas. The corner was getting nearer, but he was nearer still. She knew that the bottom of the straight stretch ended in three sharp serpentines. If she didn't slow down… his engine was loud in her ear now. He was almost on her.

She couldn't resist a look backwards. He was almost on top of… _the embankment! What if I…?_

* * *

Ren was flying through the curves now. They were close and Kanae didn't know what he was planning. As they rounded a long outside curve they could see a straight stretch in the distance. A motorcycle was almost under the grill of a battered looking sports car. "There."

Ren didn't say anything until he saw Kyoko make her move, "NO! It's too steep!"

Kyoko waited until she couldn't wait anymore and then turned suddenly toward the dirtbike trail that she had seen in the distance.

Choshi Kazu, operating on too little sleep, too little food, and too much adrenaline, couldn't follow her. His head turned to scream at her. But then he realized his own mistake. It was too late…

Ren, Kanae, and Mari witnessed the sports car smashing through the rail and hurtling down the cliff. They only heard the impact, though. Their concern was for the motorcycling that was flying up the embankment at four times the reasonable speed for such a trail.

It was inevitable. Her body left the bike as it flew spinning through the air. By the time that Ren and Mari were through the s-curves it was all over.

* * *

The med-evac helicopter had already been dispatched by Chief Fujita as the chase was underway. It arrived within two minutes of the time that Ren reached his love. She was alive, but she was in bad shape.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Note:** That's it for tonight folks. I've got a busy day tomorrow, but I'll trying to get something out soon. Sorry to leave you on such a suspenseful moment.

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 22 – The long wait**

[Tokyo Morning News:

Good Morning Tokyo. This is Tokyo Morning News and I'm Mitaki Nori.

Our top news this morning is the story of the car and motorcycle chase that took place around 3am this morning. The chase resulted in the death of one young man and the med-evac rescue of one young woman. The woman is currently listed in critical condition. Our sources tell us that both young people were celebrities. Let's go to our woman on the scene, Nosaka Miki. Nosaka-san, what can you tell us?

Good morning Mitaki-san. We've just received confirmation that the victim in Fugiyama Memorial is Mogami Kyoko. She is currently listed in critical condition, but we have no details about her injuries as of yet. Police Chief Fujita has notified the press that he will be making a statement at 6:30 am.

Thank you Nosaka-san. We'll check in with you again as more details become available. Meanwhile, we have been able to obtain satellite footage of the chase. Our technical people tell us that this imagery was originally used in an attempt to locate Mogami Kyoko and rescue her. As you can see, the camera is set at a wide focus, so we are unable to get a high degree of detail.

I will attempt to… Wait one, please… Ok, our sources have confirmed that the driver of the car in this fatal chase was former Olympic swimmer and would-be actor, Choshi Kazu. You might remember that Choshi-san was originally cast as the lead for a current movie project named _Ronin's Children_. We'll give you more details on that as they come available.

Ok, now let's look at the footage…]

The emergency waiting room at Fugiyama Memorial Hospital was beginning to look like a gathering for the Japanese Film and Music Arts Festival; not that there was anyone looking festive. Thankfully it had been a slow night in the emergency room, because every seat was now filled. Most people assume that celebrities lay in bed until noon and party into the night. This may be true for some, but for this particular crowd of professional actors, singers, and agents the day often started before the rising of the sun.

Like a flock of seagulls, every head would look up in unison whenever anyone passed through the double doors leading to the surgical center. Finally, a stocky looking man in surgical garb walked out of the doors and up to Kotonami Kanae. Kanae was the only one who was on the hill-side without a vehicle, so she had won the draw to fly with Kyoko to the hospital. When paperwork was needed she had listed herself as next-of-kin. The doctor looked around now for the first time and his eyes widened as he looked at the expectant faces.

"Um, should we go someplace…?"

"No, please, doctor. We're all family, of sorts. Can you give of some news?"

"First of all, she's out of danger," he let that sink in. There were gasps of relief among the group. He paused for a moment as there was a commotion at the door. Several of the nurses were excited at the entrance of Tsuruga Ren. He walked up beside Kanae as she gestured for the doctor to continue. "She has a broken left leg, and two broken ribs, but no signs of internal injuries at this time. She has bruises all over her body, but those will go away. Our biggest concern is her brain. She has suffered from blunt-force-trauma, though there are no signs of blood clots or severe bruising to the brain."

He took a breath before finishing, "Mogami-san is not currently listed as 'comatose,' but she shows no signs of emerging from her unconscious state. We've treated all of the other injuries. With the head trauma we'll just have to wait and see."

Ren spoke up, "Can we see her?"

Doctor Okada looked up and saw the desperation in the young man's eyes. "I'll try to arrange for single-person visits within the next hour. Until then, this is a working emergency room. Could we see maybe see about clearing some of you out? With all respect, we get very busy here starting around this time of the morning."

The LME building was within a mile of hospital, so Lory Takarada opened up his dining area as a waiting room annex. Ren, Kanae, Mari, and Amamiya remained. The Darumaya couple wanted to stay, but they needed to open up their business for the day.

When too many people recognized the young stars, they were escorted to a private waiting area set aside for that purpose. Kanae, grasping for anything to talk about, turned to Ren, "What about you're schedule today?"

"Yashiro is working on it. I'll probably have to go to my modeling shoot and my current movie project. The rest can probably be put on-hold."

"Did you call Julie-san?"

"Yes. Mom and Dad are both clearing their schedules. They're going to try and catch a morning flight out of L.A." The other two girls looked up in confusion. Amamiya was the only person who had gotten a decent night's sleep, so she was the first to understand. Her eyes went wide in disbelief.

Kanae saw her reaction, "I'll explain about that later. Right now we need to decide who will go in to visit her and in what order. Tsuraga-san, I expect that you will want to spend longer with her, so would you be willing to go in last?"

"I shouldn't be included," Aiko Mari interrupted. She had barely spoken since Kanae had come into Kyoko's room early that morning, "It's my fault that this happened to her. I failed…"

"Stop!" Ren's voice was deep and commanding, "It's not your fault at all. You've been a wonderful friend and protector to Kyoko. She woke up and left of her own accord. She was upset because of a horrible misunderstanding with me. If anyone is to blame…"

"The one who is to blame paid for his sins at the bottom of that gully." Kanae's voice was firm and cold. "None of us can be any help to Kyoko-chan if we spend our time having guilt-fits."

* * *

It was an hour later when Ren was left alone in Kyoko's room.

His words were simple and straightforward. They were the words that he wished he would have said so long ago, "Kyoko, I love you. I've been deeply in love with you for so very long. Please wake up and come back to me."

When Nurse Noyasami looked in several minutes later she saw something only a few other people had seen. She saw Tsuruga Ren crying.

* * *

The directors and photographers had been amazingly understanding when Yashiro had called and explained the situation. By the time that he had called them they had all heard the news. It turned out that it was almost universally "known" in the industry that Tsuruga Ren was in love with Mogami Kyoko. Men and women who made a living by recording expressions and words knew; they had seen his expression when he looked at Kyoko, and they had dismissed his words of denial.

And so Ren was still sitting with the girls in the private waiting room when a tall, skinny, blond figure walked into the room. Aiko Mari and Chiori Amamiya looked at him in shocked surprise. Kotonami Kanae almost hissed at him as imaginary hackles rose.

Fuwa Sho looked despairingly into Ren's eyes and said one word, "Please."

Ren looked at the man who he had once believed to be the biggest rival for Kyoko's heart. He saw the sincere concern in Sho's eyes; he nodded.

* * *

It was close to the noon hour and the three young ladies had needed to leave to take care of different responsibilities. Sho sat alone for the moment, his long legs stretched out, supporting a music tablet. His pencil hand was flying as he wrote out the words that materialized into his mind without any conscious intervention.

When his pencil came to a pause, a hand extended a can of coffee. Sho turned to look up into Ren's eyes as the man asked, "Can we talk?"

**____________________________________________________________**

**N****otes:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to leave you hanging too long.

Thanks again for all of your reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 23 – While she was sleeping**

Nishimura Rumiko felt as nervous as she had the first day that she had walked onto the stage of _The Rumiko Show_. Today her guests would reveal not one, but two secrets that would set Japan's tongues wagging. Only this time she wouldn't be zinging anybody. Both men were there voluntarily.

Since she had received the phone call yesterday the station had been promoting this morning's show as a "must see." Now Rumiko had to prove it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the Rumiko Show! Please welcome your host, Nishimura Rumiko!"

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for choosing to spend your morning with me.

"Today, before we begin, I would like to ask everyone in our studio audience and seated at home to take a moment of silence or prayer for Mogami Kyoko, who has still not woken from the attempt on her life early yesterday morning. "

The studio was dead still for a full minute. Rumiko had known that she didn't need to explain further; the story had been in every newspaper and on every news show since yesterday.

"Tokyo is a town with many people, and many secrets. Some will never be revealed. Truthfully, some should never be revealed. But occasionally a secret is necessary for a time, for justifiable reasons. But then it can begin to do more harm than good. Such is the case with the secrets that have been held closely by our guests this morning.

"Now, usually I invite all of my guests out at the same time. But today, for reasons that you will understand later, I will only invite one guest at a time.

"Our first guest is the young man who has dominated the number one spot on the music charts for an amazing twenty months. This morning, before he talks with us we will be privileged to be the first to hear his newest song. He is named Japan's number one music artist, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Fuwa Sho!"

The crowd screamed and clapped, and the lights focused on Fuwa Sho, sitting on a stool with only his signature electric guitar. Instead of his usual spikes and chains, he looked clean and handsome in blue jeans and a rock-band shirt.

The crowd stilled as his fingers expertly moved through a series of complicated chords that somehow made everyone feel slightly sad. And then his beautiful, clear voice rang out:

I'm standing at the top now  
only you believed I'd climb so high  
My eyes can see forever now  
but standing here without you  
all my heart can see  
is an eternity of sighs

You were always there for me  
even though I failed to see  
I could always do anything  
because I saw belief  
in your eyes

You always asked for nothing  
you gave me everything  
but I never really saw you  
I never really saw you

How can a man not see  
when the purest heart is laid  
at his feet?  
How can he drive away  
the only one who ever saw  
the only one who really believed?

I'm standing at the top now  
only you believed I'd climb so high  
My eyes can see forever now  
but standing here without you  
all my heart can see  
is an eternity of sighs

All my heart can see  
all my heart will ever see  
without you  
is an eternity of sighs

The last sad chords of the guitar faded away. The crowd stayed silent as the sound of his guitar and sadness in his words and voice reverberated in their hearts. Finally one person, and then more, and then finally the entire crowd exploded in applause. They didn't understand the words yet, but the message of deep sadness was poignant and powerful.

Rumiko, who knew the entire story, had to wipe a tear as Sho moved to the couches to join her.

"Thank you, Fuwa-san, for sharing that heartfelt song. You asked to be allowed to come onto the show this morning so that you could share this song and so that you could share a story from your past. Would you please do that now?"

When the news of the attempt on Kyoko's life and her critical condition had reached Sho's ears on the day before, he had finally understood. He had known that he wanted Kyoko back, but he couldn't even admit to himself how desperately he loved his childhood friend.

He also knew, with absolute clarity, that he had destroyed his chance at happiness with Kyoko. He had seen it at the police station. He just hadn't wanted to believe it; she was no longer, and would never be his.

Yet still he had needed to be there at the hospital where she was. Even if she would never be his lover, she had been his only true childhood friend. The realization of how he had treated her had filled him with self-loathing and inspired the song that flew onto the page. And now he would do the only thing that he could for her; he would protect her reputation.

"Thank you, Rumiko-san. As most of my fans know, I originally hail from Kyoto. If you read my press profile it will tell you about how I felt the desperate need to make my music heard. It will tell you that I left everything at fifteen and made my way alone to Tokyo, where I have forged a successful career. That is not entirely true.

"You see, I was a selfish, spoiled child who needed the help of others to survive. My best friend was a girl, only a little older than me, who lived with my family for much of the year. We were friends; nothing else. She was the most giving and generous person you could ever meet. She believed in me and pushed me to excel.

"When I decided to move to Tokyo I was afraid to 'go it alone.' I knew that my friend would lay down her life to help me, so I persuaded her to come with me. She abandoned everything to come here and to support me. For the next year she worked three jobs just to make ends meet. I never thanked her. In fact, I treated her like a servant, even a personal slave.

"One day she came to my studio and she heard me making fun of her. For the first time she saw me for what I really was. Our friendship ended there. Since then she has shown me how incredible she really is. Because once she stopped devoting her life to helping me, she began her own career. Now she is one of the most promising young actresses to ever hit Japan.

"My best friend, the person I betrayed, is Mogami Kyoko."

The crowd was shocked at Sho's honest words and his self-disclosure. His very honesty about his own conduct gave truth to his insistence on the platonic nature of his and Kyoko's relationship. They talked for a little longer, and then, by his own request, Sho departed. He was willing to do what he had done for Kyoko, but he didn't want to hear what Tsuruga Ren had to say about her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I invite our next guest to the stage, I would like to play a clip of Mogami Kyoko's own words from this very show.

[_"I've only ever loved one man; well actually a boy. Truthfully, I only knew him for a little over a week. I met him when I was a little girl. _

_He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. At the time I believed that he was the Prince of the Faerie world." The audience, Rumiko, and even Kurosaki chuckled, but Kyoko paid them no attention. "Oh, I know that that isn't true now, but he was certainly perfect enough for the position. He had to leave as suddenly as he appeared, but he left me a small gift. I still have it and it gives me comfort whenever I feel lonely or depressed. I guess you could say that it is 'always with me,' just like the title of our little drama."_

_Rumiko asked her, "So, is that the only time that you've been in love?"_

"_I thought that I was in love with somebody else at one time. Now I have realized that it was only a one-sided infatuation." Kyoko's eyes became sad in a way that impacted everyone on the stage and in the audience, "You see, I wanted so badly to __be loved__ that I was willing to take whatever I could get._

"_But that isn't real love. Real love is a give-and-take; it's mutual. It's like the story that we are here on your show to promote. My character, Suzuko Nanami, has been terribly hurt by a one-sided love. Now she will have to learn to believe in the real thing if she ever hopes to be happy."_]

Kyoko's words and sincerity had strongly impacted the audience at that time. Now it had the same effect again.

"As you probably have guessed, the second person she spoke of was the man who just graced us with his song and his story. At the time that Mogami Kyoko spoke so honestly to us, she had no idea that the first boy she spoke of was in fact sitting with her on the stage. He knew, but he couldn't tell her for reasons that will now be made clear to you.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Tsuruga Ren to the stage."

The audience started to clap, but then stopped in shock as a tall blond man walked out onto the stage and joined Rumiko on the couches.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** I did the best that I could on the song. Sorry if it is too corny. A musician I am not.

* * * Songstress of the sea emailed me and asked for permission to put the lyrics of Sho's song to music. She posted this on YouTube if you would like to hear it: /watch?v=5WDzqF8jDFM thank you, Songstress.

(I read through the rules and didn't find any restrictions against putting her YT link here. If I'm wrong about this, please let me know and I'll remove it right away)

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and respond to my story.

Look for the next installment soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 24 – To sleep, perchance to dream**

It had taken the influence of Takarada Lory to get the required permission to bring the widescreen television into Kyoko's room. She was out of emergency treatment area now and in a private room. The hospital rules still required a quiet, peaceful environment for head-trauma victims. Doctor Okada was insistent.

Lory had sat the man down and, with the assistance of Ren and Kanae, explained the entire sequence of events that had led to Kyoko's early morning ride. Lory was a master storyteller and a great believer in the power of love to heal all wounds. He argued that Kyoko, having misunderstood, was now sleeping under the delusion of loss. He wanted to give her hope again.

The outside observer, having watched the entire interchange of ideas carefully, might have come to the conclusion that Dr. Okada just relented so that Takarada Lory would shut up. Well… for whatever reason, the widescreen was installed and tuned to _The Rumiko Show _as Kuon Hizuri walked out into the public eye for the first time in over six years.

Now, ask any person, especially any female, if Tsuruga Ren was handsome and the answer would be an unequivocal "Yes!" But change his hair back to its natural blond, and well…

Rumiko had to clear her throat before she could speak. Kuu was a handsome man. Julie was an undeniably beautiful woman. Their son was enough to make any woman's heart melt. He was gorgeous! "Uh… uhmmm. Tsuruga San, I have to say that you surprised everybody, including me, appearing as a blonde. Can you explain why you chose to do that?"

"Of course, Nishimura-san. This is my natural hair color. My stage name is Tsuruga Ren, but my real name is Hizuri Kuon," the studio audience gasped as they heard his last name. Japan was proud to have one of theirs living as a top-ranked star in Hollywood. Even though all of his films were filmed in English, they were promptly translated and shown in Japan.

"My father is Hizuri Kuu. My mother is Hizuri Julie. You also know her as Julia Swan."

"Tsuruga-sa… or should I call you Hizuri-san?" Roriko kicked herself mentally. She should have thought that through before the show.

"Either one is fine. Just because I have revealed my true name doesn't mean that I plan to stop being Tsuruga Ren."

"I think… with that blond hair it will be easier for me to call you Hizuri-san. Can you please tell us why you decided to change your identity, and why you have decided to reveal it to us now?"

"I believe that everybody here today, or almost everybody, knows who my father, Hizuri Kuu is. The same is true in the United States, where I was born and where I lived for the first fifteen years of my life. As a child I was incredibly proud of my father, and I still am. But when I tried to start an acting career of my own, people either treated me as a carbon copy of him or dismissed me as just another spoiled brat rich kid who was trading off on my father's name.

"As I got older, I became angry about the unfairness of it all. Some kids thought that it would fun to pick on the son of Hizuri Kuu. I became good with my fists, but my rage increased. I started getting into trouble.

At fifteen years old I was offered the incredible chance to leave everything behind, change my name and my look, and start out on my own. I promised my parents that I would return to them, but only after I had made a name for myself entirely on my own power."

Rumiko saw that he was done for the moment, "Hizuri-san, could you please explain how this connects with Mogami Kyoko?"

"When I was still a child, my father took me on a trip to Japan. He loves Kyoto, and so we spent two weeks there. I have always loved nature. When I got tired of the hotel staff fussing over me, I ran down into the woods below the hotel. There, at a creek, I met a younger girl; four years younger, in fact. I can't really explain to you unless you meet Mogami-san personally, but there is something special about her. She captivated me even then. I spent every day down at the creek hoping that she would show up. We would visit and talk about the stupidest things. When my father told me that it was time to leave I could hardly stand it.

"I had almost forgotten about her when she suddenly started working for LME. It took me a while to realize who she was, but then I realized how little she had changed."

"And do you love her, Tsuruga Ren?"

"It would be inappropriate to say anything about that while she is still in her current condition."

His eyes and his expression had answered the question for him.

* * *

Kyoko would never remember listening to Ren's story on the television. It is impossible to say whether she heard it or not.

When the still-blond Ren walked into her room she was still sleeping. But her mind was processing a myriad of information that was stored in her head, and it all concerned Ren.

She saw his "Emperor of the Night" look on every occasion he had ever turned it on her. She remembered him holding her tight and promising that Corn had grown up wings now and was happy. She remembered him kissing the stone.

Her mind focused on Corn now; beautiful, mysterious Corn. Who was he really? He wasn't actually a faerie prince, but the only other person she had met who was so perfect was… Tsuruga Ren. Tsuruga Ren, the man who was so perfect in every acting role that he played.

Of course, there was the problem with his Katsuki. It was surprising to her because he had always been so perfect. And he even looked like the first Katsuki played by Hizuri Kuu… who had a son named Kuon.

And what did she know about Tsuruga Ren's past? His life before he started acting was a mystery.

The words "schoolgirl… four years… schoolgirl… four years" kept bouncing around her head.

And she heard his crying voice as he said, "Kyoko, I love you. I've been deeply in love with you for so very long. Please wake up and come back to me."

It was late afternoon when the Hizuris finally arrived at the hospital. They were walking into Kyoko's room when they saw the couple and quickly ducked out.

Ren had fallen asleep with his head resting on Kyoko's good side. His mind was playing back the day that she had sought him out in his trailer. She had let him use her lap as a pillow and he had fallen asleep as she had gently stroked his hair. Ren woke suddenly and realized that a gentle hand was stroking his blond hair. He looked over to gaze into Kyoko's beautiful golden eyes. She laid the hand softly against his cheek and spoke the four words that told him how much she really loved him:

"You should've eaten, Corn."

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** Don't worry, the story isn't over. Hope you like it so far.

Kyoko's awake, but I need to go to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 25 – The world turned upside down**

How would you feel if you went to sleep as a relative unknown, and woke up as almost a national icon? Kyoko hadn't changed, but it seemed as if the world around her had lost its mind.

Before we explore that story we'll let the poor confused girl visit with those she loves and who love her.

"You should've eaten, Corn," such simple words to convey such an intensity of love and concern. In a moment of epiphany Ren finally realized that she had been saying "I love you" every time she had confronted him about eating or made him a meal.

His beautiful face, shrouded in that startling blond hair, ran with tears as he spoke, "I love you, Kyoko. I think I fell in love with you when you were only a little girl in Kyoto. I think that's the reason I could never find anyone else to love. I have always been waiting for you."

"Really? You really love me?" That was all that she could ask as the intensity of her relief overwhelmed her. Ren leaned over her and held her as she was racked with painful sobs.

The nurse stood frowning at the door, prepared to intervene, but Julie laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

After Kyoko had finally gotten herself under control, she spoke again, "I thought that my life was over when I thought you loved Moko-san. I finally realized how much I loved you… I do love you, Ren… I really do… but I thought that I had lost you."

"Hush, now, Kyoko-chan. You could never lose me. You will never lose me for as long as you'll have me. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to tell you."

Kyoko felt at peace now, and she started to giggle, "Corn… I mean Kuon… I think that I keep seeing your parents peeking around the corner at us. Shouldn't we ask them to come in?"

Ren looked startled. He had completely forgotten the rest of the world. But he couldn't think of anyone who he'd rather share this moment with. Still… "I think that you should call them, Kyoko-chan. After all, they're your parents too."

Kyoko was finally shaking off the last effects of her long sleep. In her drowsy state she had easily accepted the truths her mind had finally understood. But now some of the old Kyoko started to reassert herself; she felt uncertain.

Ren saw this and frowned slightly, "Kyoko-chan, you'll hurt them both if you don't continue think of them as mom and dad. They really do love you."

Kyoko's eyes gleamed, "Otou-san! Okaa-san! Would you come in? You look silly peaking around corners like that."

A beaming Kuu and a tearful Julie stepped around the corner. Kuu said, "Hello, Kuon."

Ren answered, "Hello, Dad."

"Not you! That one," he replied in a mock-gruff voice and pointed at the girl in the bed.

Kyoko smiled warmly, "Hello, Dad."

"And what about me?" Julie asked, her hands on her hips.

"Hello mom," Kyoko laid her small hand on Ren's big one, "I found this laying around. Can I keep him?"

Julie beamed now, feeling sure that no mother could be happier, "I don't know. Runaway strays can be mighty ungrateful and troublesome at times. But I think that you can tame him."

* * *

After a long and happy visit, Doctor Okada informed them that Kyoko was still a head-trauma patient and needed to rest.

When she woke hours later, she found Kanae standing over her, brushing her hair from her brow. "Moko-san! I'm so glad to see you."

Kanae was startled at being caught in this moment of tenderness. And then she didn't care anymore.

"Mo! Kyoko-chan, don't you ever do this again. You're the one who insisted on being best friends. I was just fine on my own. So now you're my best friend and you have no right to put yourself in danger. What if… what if…"

All of the pent-up fear and grief of the past two days was released at that moment. Tears flowed down the beautiful raven-haired girl's eyes as she tried to complete her sentence.

There is nothing that she could have ever done that could speak more clearly to Kyoko's hungry heart, "You are my best friend, Moko-san! I promise, I'll be more careful. I promise."

Kanae composed herself and gave her friend her usual annoyed expression, "Just be sure that you keep your promise."

* * *

Only one more visitor, or rather, one more family was allowed to visit that day. Takarada Lory and Maria came in during the early evening. Takarada was dressed in a regular suit. He had once spent months in this hospital watching his dear wife pass away. He would never make a spectacle here.

"Onee-san!" Maria cried. The past two days had been horrible for her. Until she had met Kyoko she had been sure that nobody in the world would ever understand her lonely heart. And then she had found a soul-mate in the older girl. More importantly, she had found someone who had suffered as much as she had, who had a dark side as strong as hers, and yet knew how to smile. In the past two years Maria had blossomed thanks to the presence of her "older sister."

She had been getting ready for school when she first heard the news. She had been furious at grandfather for going to the hospital without her. She had been unable to concentrate at school as she waited for news. And today she had been on pins and needles as her grandfather waited for permission for them to visit.

"Maria-chan. How are you?"

"Me? How are you feeling? I hate that Kazu guy, even if he did go off the cliff…"

"Maria!" Lory said in alarm.

Kyoko's eyes widened. She looked over at him, "They haven't told me anything. Can you tell me what happened?"

Lory was reluctant at first, but he looked in Kyoko's trusting eyes and sighed, "How much do you remember?"

"I remember that he was getting really close. I remember veering off to follow a dirt-bike path. There was a rock… That's really all I can remember."

And so Lory told her everything about what had happened after Kyoko's accident. When he told her about Kazu's death she couldn't feel remorse. When he told her about the Rumiko Show and Fuwa Sho's appearance her eyes were wide with wonder.

But it was when he told her about Ren's revelation that she looked over at Maria and realized something important, "Um, Takarada- san, could I please have a few moments alone with Maria? She and I need to talk."

Lory also understood, "Yes. That would be fine. But then I will need to tell you a few more things."

When they were alone Kyoko just couldn't figure out how to start. She couldn't imagine hurting this tender-hearted girl who had truly become like a little-sister to her. "Maria-chan… I… I'm…"

"I know, Onee-san. I'm not stupid you know."

"Huh?"

"You're in love with Ren-chan. And he's in love with you. I've known that for a long time. Good grief, everyone except you two has known it for a long time." Maria-chan gave her older sister an exasperated look.

"And… you're okay with that?"

"I saw the way he looked at you, Onee-sama," Maria answered sadly. "He loves you as much as I love you. If it had been anyone else…" Maria let that threat hang there. "I think that you two need each other."

"How did you get to be so mature?"

"I've had to be mature! I've had to keep grandfather out of trouble for the last five years! Did you know that silly man tried to buy a tiger to go with his Siegfried and Roy costume?"

Both girls were giggling when Lory poked his head back around the door. "What's so funny?" That started them laughing; Kyoko immediately knew that this was a bad idea when her broken ribs made their presence known.

Her groans of pain quickly stifled the laughter. As Maria sat beside her and held her hand, Lory tried to distract her from the pain by telling her the rest of what was happening outside of the hospital.

After they had left, as the pain medication began to take effect, Kyoko reviewed Lory's last words, "When you leave this bed you're going to find out that your world has changed. You see, there are probably not thirty people in Japan who haven't heard about or read about your story. Fuwa Sho and Ren's disclosures on the Rumiko Show have only increased the frenzy.

"They're even showing re-run's of Dark Moon and Box-R in the early afternoon. Prisoner is popular all over again and the networks are almost begging to play your commercials. Your LME website has been swamped and you have over thirty fan-sites. There are even groupies camped outside of the hospital.

"Mogami-san, I'm afraid that you're famous now whether you wanted to be or not."

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** I hope that this chapter hasn't been too sappy for you. If anyone feels that it is OOC for Kyoko to giggle, please remember two things: 1) she is on a lot of pain meds, and 2) continued interaction with girl friends in the last two years had helped her to find her inner-girl (at least she has in my story)

More to follow; but probably not today.


	26. Chapter 26

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 26 – Remorse and recovery**

Tests, and then more tests; x-rays, cat-scans, probes… Kyoko thought that it would _never_ end! The doctors were wonderfully professional and courteous. The nurses were marvelously kind. But if Kyoko never saw the inside of a hospital again for the rest of her life, she would count herself blessed.

Doctor Ogata finally decided that there wouldn't be any surprise brain aneurisms, "Remarkable, considering the nature of your accident." Kyoko almost felt like he was disappointed. But she knew that was an unkind thought.

The bruises changed slowly through an interesting range of colors. Her leg was mending well. The ribs were also healing well, but she still felt them every time she tried to twist or turn. Basically, she was healing. And today she would be going home.

Ren and Yashiro would be here in an hour. Ren was a brunette again; all of his current projects called for that. But he also had to sort through a myriad of offers that wanted him as a blonde. Kyoko didn't care: blonde or brunette, he was hers. There were days when that idea seemed so ludicrous and presumptuous that she began to fear it was all a dream. But then he would arrive, passing all of his female fans and the fawning nurses and walking straight to her.

This afternoon Kyoko sat on the chair next to her bed and counted the minutes. Her left leg was in a cast up to her knee. Her torso was hugged tightly in a wrap-around dressing. Her head was thankfully unencumbered. She saw a shadow in the door and looked up, hoping Ren had arrived early.

A fifty-something couple stood in the doorway. Kyoko gave them a friendly smile. They were strangers, but the man seemed slightly familiar, as if…, as if… Kyoko's expression became alarmed and the man quickly fell to his knees. "Please Mogamai-san? Please allow us to speak with you? We mean you no harm."

Kyoko relaxed at the sincere desperation of the man's face. She looked at the woman who had tears in her eyes, "Are you the Choshi-san's?" They nodded, "Please stand, sir."

She looked around her room, "There is really no room in here. Perhaps we could go to the little waiting area around the corner?"

The Choshi's nodded and Kyoko called the nurse for a wheelchair. Once they were all seated in the waiting area, Kyoko spoke, "I'm sorry for your loss. I… I don't know what else…"

"Please, Mogami-san, allow me to speak." Kyoko nodded to the sad man, "I… we are sincerely sorry for what our son tried to do to you. I won't make excuses. I thought that we had raised him correctly, but in the past few years he became such an angry young man. I thought that acting would give Kazu a chance to use his looks and energy for something productive. I know now that it was wrong to… to use my influence to advance him past what he was ready for.

"We want to make amends. We have already told Producer Shino that we will pay the expenses incurred from the delays in filming. We also want to compensate you."

Kyoko waved him off, "Choshi-san, please. My insurance from my talent agency has taken care of all my expenses. Producer Shino has already replaced my motorcycle. I wouldn't feel right…" The plea in the couple's eyes gave her pause.

"Isn't there anything?"

Kyoko wracked her brain for a way to allow them to feel better; and then she had it. "A scholarship!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"When I first started working for LME I was living hand-to-mouth. I wanted to go to the LME acting school, but I had to get a special dispensation to spread the payments out over a long period. Even then it was difficult. What if… would you be willing to fund a scholarship for promising young talents who need training but can't afford it?"

The Choshi's looked at each other and communicated silently. For the first time in probably many days, they smiled. "Mogami-san, you are as wonderful as the producer said you were. Thank you for listening to us and for being so gracious."

He stood up, "Shall we call it the Mogami Kyoko scholarship?"

Kyoko's face froze and she almost choked, "No! I mean, please no. How about…" her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "How about The Ronin's Children Fund? Your son and I were both part of the movie by that title, and a Ronin was somebody cast aside; on the outside looking in."

For the first time Kazu's mother spoke, "That is a wonderful name, Mogami Kyoko-san. I… I loved my son; even though I didn't understand him. In this way maybe he will leave something good behind."

* * *

Ren and Yashiro arrived a half-hour later. This time Yashiro finally won, Kyoko was placed in the front seat beside Ren. The emotions of the previous hour were still lingering; she needed to tell Ren about it. When she was done telling her story, Ren smiled his "Emperor of the Night" smile at her. It didn't frighten her now, she longed to see it often. "My parents will be very proud of your solution. That is exactly the type of thing that my mother would think of."

Kyoko beamed. For her there could be no higher praise.

Their first stop was to meet with Director Kurosaki and the President of Kamisake Enterprises, Inc. Ren had wanted her to spend a few days relaxing, but she reminded him of his own words to her so long ago, "The showbiz world is harsh. Enough that it's said 'even if a parent has died don't drop the job.' No matter how badly you're suffering, when it comes to your work, there will be times when you need to laugh and joke around. At those times, it is your ability to be able to change your feelings in an instant and get over it that makes you a "pro." To not even let someone's death affect you makes you 'first rate.'"

Yashiro had enjoyed teasing him about the way his words were now coming back to haunt him.

They arrived at the studio to be greeted at the door by an enthusiastic President Imada. To his credit, he never even considered replacing Kyoko as the female lead. Still, he was grateful that she was up and about; and that she was willing to make this one commercial before she had fully recovered. It had been Director Kurosaki's idea, and Imada believed that it was a good one.

It took an hour to carefully dress and prepare Kyoko. Aiko Mari was there to help her. Even though her protection was no longer needed; her friendship was deeply appreciated.

[(The following scene was shot in the same restaurant set where Suzuko Nanami introduced her parents to Matsakura Kenji as her boyfriend) Suzuko Nanami sits across from her parents and beside Kenji. They are dressed exactly as they should be for the scene, except that Nanami now has a casted leg sticking out from her chair. While the other three appear to be enjoying a dinner together, Nanami turns to the camera.

"Hello, my name is Kyoko, and I play Suzuko Nanami in the commercial drama _Always with you_. Many of you know that I was recently in a serious accident. Today I have finally been allowed to leave the hospital. I would like to thank everyone who is watching for your emails, your thoughts, and your prayers."

President Imada, looking dignified in his three-piece suit walks up behind Nanami's chair. "My name is Imada Kure, and I am the President of Kamisaka Enterprises. According to our original time schedule, we should have released the eleventh episode of _Always with you _yesterday. Due to our young star's injuries, the filming has been delayed.

"Now, we could find another young lady to play Suzuko Nanami; but I think that you will agree with me that it just wouldn't be the same."

Tsuruga Ren now turns to the camera, "Which is why we ask for your patience. Mogami Kyoko is healing quickly and we will soon be able to resume filming." He laid his hand on Kyoko's, "I'm Tsuruga Ren, and I play Matsakura Kenji." As he spoke the other cast members and those of the crew who weren't filming stepped up behind the table.

Director Kurosaki stood next to President Imada, "I'm the director, Kurosaki Shio. I promise you that we will make the rest of this drama something worth waiting for. Just like Kamisaka Enterprises, we're (everyone onstage speaking in unison) _Always with you!"_]

Director Kurosaki said, "That's a wrap. We'll look this over and see if anything needs work."

* * *

"Surprise!"

Kyoko was honestly surprised to enter the Darumaya and find all of her friends and many of her co-stars filling every corner of the restaurant. It was even more embarrassing because she was being carried into the Darumaya in Ren's arms. Okami-san rushed forward with a wheelchair that LME had provided. Once seated, she enjoyed an afternoon greeting everyone.

At one point the Ishibashi brothers requested a moment alone with her. "Mogami-san," Hikaru began sheepishly, "May we please tell people who Bo really is? Without you wearing the suit for the last two shows people are beginning to send mean messages. We haven't found anyone as animated and funny as you are. Our last Bo read the messages and quit. We think he may need therapy." (Note: the last part was Hikaru's idea of a joke).

Originally Kyoko had kept her work as Bo a secret because it might harm her job offers. Now that she had a flood of offers, and now that Ren knew, the secret was no longer necessary. "Go ahead, Ishibashi-san. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep playing Bo. Sawara-san tells me that I have to sort through a lot of different offers tomorrow. I really have loved working with you guys, though."

Hikaru sighed as she was rolled back into the main room. He really had hoped that she would respond to his feelings someday.

* * *

It was several hours later when the last well-wisher departed and Ren carried her up the stairs to her room. Yashiro followed with the wheelchair, which he left at the door before quickly departing. As Ren sat the exhausted young lady back into the wheelchair he looked deeply into her eyes. "Kyoko-chan, may I kiss you?"

Kyoko didn't trust herself to speak; she only nodded. And their kiss was everything they had both hoped it would be.

**__________________________________________________________________-**

**Notes:** From reading several recent submissions I suspect that Kyoko unwillingly received her first kiss from Sho in ch. 145. I also suspect that Ren isn't far behind. But in this story, since neither of those things has happened yet, I'll let this be Kyoko and Ren's first kiss.

For those of you who have already read the other 25 chapters I'll add this note: * * * Songstress of the sea emailed me and asked for permission to put the lyrics of Sho's song to music. She posted this on YouTube if you would like to hear it: /watch?v=5WDzqF8jDFM thank you, Songstress.


	27. Chapter 27

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 27 – LoveMe Graduation Day**

Lory Takarada was pouting.

Well, what else do you call it when a grown man, the top executive of the top talent agency in Japan, locks himself in his room and plays romance role-playing games rather than get ready for the party he is supposed to officiate?

The truth was that this was a terribly sad day for Lory. Today Kotonami Kanae and Mogomi Kyoko would hand in their pink suits and become full-fledged actresses. The reader might say, "Wait, they're still going to be a part of LME!"

But to Lory the LoveMe section is special; instead of being the place where the misfits were kept, it was where he could nurture the careers (and personal lives) of the best and brightest. And his two best and brightest rising stars were leaving his little nest today. Essentially that is what he was experiencing: empty nest syndrome.

Now don't laugh. You should never laugh at a man who can dress as the Cyrano De Bergerac and make it look good.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a key in his office door. Maria stalked in and made a bee-line for his couch. "Grandfather, you're being ridiculous! Now there are over 300 people waiting downstairs for the host of the party to show up. Since you won't cooperate, I've decided to call in the big guns." She handed him a cell phone, "Here; she wants to talk to you."

Lory's eyes grew wide, "You didn't?!"

Maria smiled smugly, "I did. Now you let her set you straight and we'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Lory looked at his granddaughter and felt betrayed, "You're cruel." Maria pointed a commanding finger at the phone. Lory gulped and lifted it to his ear, "Hello, Julie?"

* * *

A much chastened President Takarada showed up at the party a few minutes later.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to honor two young ladies who have forged a special place in this company and in my heart, Kotonami Kanae and Mogami Kyoko." The gathered crowd applauded loudly and enthusiastically.

At first everyone at LME had thought that the idea of the LoveMe section was proof that President Takarada was slipping. But almost nobody thought that now. The three young ladies of the odd group in the pink jumpsuits had worked diligently and efficiently in every task that they were given. From being thought a joke, the LoveMe Section had become the place to call if you needed something done right. And nobody could deny that the two young ladies to be honored today had also proven themselves as rising young stars. Between them they had eighteen commercials, two music videos, and four successful dramas. And both were debuting with movies that were predicted to become box office favorites.

"Sawara-san and Matsushima-san, please come forward. Sawara-san, in your professional opinion, have Kotonami-san and Mogami-san fulfilled all of the requirements for graduation to the acting section of LME?"

Sawara-san felt surprisingly sad as he answered, "Yes, Mr. President, I believe that they have."

"Very well. Matsushima-san, do you stand prepared to assume responsibility for the continued growth and success of Kotonami-san and Mogami-san?"

Matsushima-san had once dreaded the day when Kyoko would become his responsibility. Now he was enthusiastic to see how far she could go, "Yes, Mr. President, I and the Acting Section are ready to assist, guide, and nurture these two young ladies."

"Very well. Kotonami Kanae, do you choose to become an actress under the guidance and support of LME?"

"Yes, Mr. President, I do."

"Mogami Kyoko, do you choose to become an actress under the guidance and support of LME?"

Kyoko, sitting in her wheelchair, grinned broadly, "Yes, Mr. President, I do."

"Then I congratulate you both and welcome you as our newest full-fledged acting talents."

The applause was drowned out by the sudden dull "woomp" of small firework charges far above the people's heads. Streams and streams of ribbon confetti fell like rain onto the heads of the crowd as trumpeters appeared at every balcony and blew a triumphant tune.

Leave it to Lory Takarada: sometimes late to the party, but always there with style.

* * *

Kyoko arrived home in the early evening with Ren pushing her chair. She was startled to find the place marked "closed."

When she was wheeled inside she saw Okami-san and Taisho sitting with another older couple. The other couple was facing away. When they saw the Darumaya couple look up, they turned their heads and Kyoko gasped.

It was Sho's parents.

They looked very sad.

* * *

It had taken three more days for Ren to have time to go with her. She had remained adamant; she wanted him with her when she confronted her mom.

A short airplane trip and a rental car allowed them to make the trip to Kyoto in the morning hours. She looked at the directions repeatedly, even though Ren had only needed to read them once.

Both Kyoko and Ren were dressed very nicely. They had travelled under disguise to avoid being swamped. Now they reached the address on the note. One look told them to expect to do a little climbing.

When she saw her mother's name Kyoko threw away her inhibitions and had Ren carry her right up to her mother, "Mom, I'd like you to meet, Tsuruga Ren, the man that I love."

When the incense stick finally burned away, Kyoko allowed Ren to pick her up and carry her down the winding path to the waiting car. By then she had run out of tears.

In a final act of cruelty and rejection Mogami Saena had never notified her daughter about the cancer that was spreading through her body. Worse still, in a way: she had died quietly without sticking around to see her daughter's success.

**_______________________________________________**

**Notes:** several people have reviewed and asked me to add Kyoko's mother to the story. Sadly, these last few chapters were set in my mind well before I posted the first chapter. My mind couldn't find a way to restore her to life. If that makes any sense.


	28. Chapter 28

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 28 – Ten in one blow**

"Don't you dare embarrass me," Kanae told the three girls who were there to see her off at the airport. Of course she was directing her intent at the girl who was leaning on crutches. "We're professional actresses now, not schoolgirls. I'm only going for three months; it's not a big deal." None of the girls chose to comment about the suspicious moisture at the corners of the raven-haired girl's eyes.

Kanae looked at each girl in turn. To Mari she said, "See if you can do something about that mutt of yours. He'd get a lot more recognition if he didn't look like a hoodlum."

Mari smiled, "I don't know. I kind-of like the rebel type. You be careful around all of those hot Australian cowboys."

Kanae looked at Amamiya, "Are you sure about going? You're not just going because of Hiraga-san?"

Chiori Amamiya would be leaving for the United States in two weeks. She had accepted an offer to play a Japanese girl in a World War II internment camp. The story was sad, but it had a beautiful ending. And, best of all, she would be acting alongside Hiraga Akio. She smiled, "It's a little of both. But I really do love the role, and it will be my debut as a lead." She grinned mischievously, "You just watch out around Hio-san. Don't let him teach you too much karate. And watch the full-contact."

Kanae rubbed a particularly sore spot on her hip where he had thrown her to the ground. Aiko Mari had been correct about who would be training her. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. She wondered if she'd survive, "I think that he still holds a grudge for the time I threw him."

Kanae turned to look at her best friend, who was currently making all manner of weird faces as she tried not to blubber, "Mo! Just give me a hug and get it over with!"

Both girls embraced tightly. Both had tears. "Now, I'll be back in three months. You don't let that overgrown Ken-doll of yours talk you into eloping. You just focus on your acting career. You're my biggest rival and I expect you to maintain your focus. Got it?"

Kyoko used leaned into her crutches so that she could use a hand to wipe her tears. "Be careful over there, Moko-san. I can hardly wait to see your movie."

Kanae was safely through the security line when all three voices sound out clear and strong, "MOKO-SAN, we love you!"

"MO!"

* * *

When Director Kurosaki first explained his plan to the cast of _Always with you_, he had intended to only film five episodes at a time. With the time impact of Kyoko's injuries and recovery, and the enormous number of suggestions from the fans, he decided to finish the series in one blow.

Kyoko's cast had been removed two days before, and her bones were pronounced fully healed. She was anxious and ready to get back to work. It would help to dispel the sense of betrayal and rejection that still lingered over her mother's death.

When Hizuri Kuu had hired an investigator to find Kyoko's mother, neither she nor Ren had been told. It had been the Fuwa's who finally found out what had happened to her. There had been no contact in years, only one old letter telling them that she wouldn't be coming to take Kyoko back for a little while longer.

She had never asked how Kyoko was doing. She never even knew that Kyoko had run away to Tokyo, or that she was a success.

Kyoko shook off her sad thoughts as Director Kurosaki called, "Ok, ready on the set!"

(Once again, the following commercials are presented in their final form. The scenes were shot at different… you know the drill. One other thing: Due to the nature of some shots, the filming took two days.)

**Eleventh commercial**

[Suzuko Nanami is seated in the restaurant across from her parents and beside Matsakuro Kenji. The silence is strained as they eat. Nanami looks beautiful in her kimono and Kenji can't stop snatching glances at her.

Finally Nanami's father speaks, "So, my daughter tells me you work as some sort of wedding planner?" He sounded disapproving.

"No sir, that is my sister's business. I was just helping her when I met your daughter," Nanami turned to look at him in surprise, "Actually, I'm the President of Matsakuro Distributors International."

Nanami looked over at him in alarm. Her father, who was just reaching for a drink, lost concentration and spilled it over the table. A waiter is there quickly to wipe up the mess.]

**Twelfth commercial**

[Suzuko Nanami is angrily staring at Matsakuro Kenji as they stand in a lobby area of the restaurant.

"How could you tell my father that you're the president of some giant company?! Now he'll be trying to marry me off to you tonight! How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Suzuko-san, I _am_ the President of Matsakuro Distributors International. Didn't you _read_ the card I gave you?"

"Of course I read it! It didn't say anything about you being the president! I just thought it was some small business." Her last words came out in as high-pitched sign of frustration.

"That must have been one of my old cards. I apologize. I became president when my father passed away."

Nanami looks up at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. Shall we go back inside?"

As they start to walk in, Kenji reaches down and takes her hand.]

**Thirteenth Commercial**

[Nanami's father and mother exchange farewells with Kenji. Her father is handed a to-go box by the waitress. Nanami lingers to speak with Kenji.

"Thank you for helping with this tonight. It was nice seeing you again, Matsakuro-san"

"Not so fast. Don't forget your side of the bargain. I get one day. Wear comfortable clothes, Suzuko-san. I'll be picking you up at 9am tomorrow morning."

"Matsakuro-san, I should tell you that I never want to fall in love again. I am happy the way that I am. So please don't get any ideas."

"A deals-a-deal, young lady. You just be ready."

She bows and turns to walk away.

Kenji watches her go with longing eyes, "Your not happy, Nanami-san. But I'll do my best to change that."]

**Fourteenth Commercial**

[Both Kenji and Nanami are dressed casually in blue-jeans and comfortable shirts. Kenji pulls his truck into the parking lot of Tokyo Disneyland. Nanami's eyes widen.

(There is no speaking in this episode, only cameos of the couple having fun in Disneyland. Nanami is having fun and Kenji can't keep his eyes off of her.)

Scenes flash through the couple posing with the characters, snacking, riding rides, laughing at a ride-photo, sitting through a drawing lesson, and finally riding the Ferris-wheel with the setting sun in the background.

They are holding hands when Kenji slips and says, "I'm falling in love with you."

The camera focuses on Nanami pulling her hand away from him and scooting to the edge of the bench.]

**Fifteenth Commercial**

[Kenji pulls his truck up to the front of her house. Nanami starts to open the door.

"Wait."

"What? I told you…"

"I'm sorry I said that. Can I please see you again?"

Nanami looks into his pleading eyes, "I don't think that is a good idea. I told you, I won't let myself fall in love ever again"

"But…"

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Matsakuro-san. Good night." She closes the truck door and walks away.

Scene switches back and forth to show the couple both sitting at their homes. There is headache medicine on the tables in front of them and glasses of water in their hands.]

**Sixteenth Commercial**

[Nanami looks at her phone as it buzzes. The caller ID shows "Matsakuro Kenji. She sets the phone down and ignores it. Her mother watches her actions and shakes her head in disappointment.

Kenji looks at his phone in frustration. Throughout the remainder of the commercial the two appear repeatedly in the same locations, but don't see each other.

A song about unrequited love plays in the background.]

**Seventeenth Commercial**

[Kenji, looking haggard, stands with his sister in the reception area of a restaurant.

"Its about time that you stopped moping around. Now you'll enjoy this dinner, or else."

"Yes, Onee-chan. I hear and obey."

The waitress leads them to a table. As Kenji begins to sit he glances over to see Nanami sitting with her parents, a young man, and his parents. It is obviously a marriage-meeting.

He tries to read his menu, but finally glances up and meet's her eyes.

He stands.  
His sister looks up in confusion, "Kenji? Where are you going?"]

**Eighteenth Commercial**

[The conversation at Nanami's table is interrupted as a tall man walks up. Nanami's eyes widen. Her parents seem startled. Her mother, who has been frowning slightly, smiles.

Kenji bows, "Excuse me for interrupting. Suzuko Nanami-san, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Scene switches to the couple talking in a spot near the kitchen as the staff goes in and out.

"Do you love him?"

"No, I already told you that I will never love again."

"Do you intend to marry him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

Nanami started to speak, stopped, finally replied, "Of course not."

Kenji looks into her eyes and sees the truth. As Nanami gives a startled squeak as he scoops her up into his arms like a child.]

**Nineteenth Commercial**

[Kenji stands in front of the table where Nanami's parents and the other trio sit. He has a very flustered and squirming Nanami in his arms.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Suzuko-san. But I'm in love with your stubborn daughter, and I believe that she feels the same way." His bold words cause Nanami to stop squirming and look at him.

Nanami's father starts to rise, but her mother puts a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Nanami, behave yourself. Matsakuro-san, take her with our blessing."

As Kenji passes his sister he says, "Onee-chan, I'd like you to meet the woman I'm gong to marry." Nanami is blushing and still bewildered by the entire situation.]

**Twentieth Commercial**

[Kenji and Nanami sit on the hood of his truck on a high hillside, watching the sun set. Birds fly in a flock up out of the trees. Kenji opens a paper bag and pulls out a wrapped hamburger.

"I'm sorry that I made you miss dinner."

"You just kidnapped me in the middle of a crowded restaurant." She said it as a statement, not an accusation.

Kenji smiled as he un-wrapped his own burger, "I'm not sorry about that."

"I already told you, I didn't plan on falling in love again."

"This time will be different. You're in my heart every moment of every day. And I'm different Nanami-chan. I will always be with you."

Nanami smiles sweetly as she takes a bite of her burger.]

"Cut! Let's wrap it up, people."

Mari was there to watch the second day and to see the filming of the final commercial, "That was beautiful, you two."

As Kyoko and Ren walked away from the set, Ren told her, "Maybe that's what I should have done. Just sweep you off your feet."

Kyoko smiled, "You didn't need to. You had my heart from the first time you called me 'Kyoko-chan.'"

Ren frowned in concentration, "When did I do that?"

Kyoko squeezed his hand, "While you were sleeping."

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Note:** The story's almost at an end. Thank you for staying with me. The last line refers to the time she nursed him when he was sick, in case you missed it.

**Personal note to Cactus 2008:** I had to laugh when I read your question about the Fuwa's. This is the third time that I've read one of your questions while the answer was already typed on the screen in front of me. I'm beginning to think that you're reading over my shoulder.

**To explain:** I chose to not go into detail about the Fuwa's because I wanted the readers to get the full impact of Kyoko's meeting with her mother. There was no way to do that if I let Sho's parents reveal the truth beforehand.

I will not try to explain why Kyoko's mother rejected such a wonderful girl. As I mentioned in a previous chapter, I have known children who suffer from the same agony of rejection. Having been there to see and share their pain, I'm not inclined to try and create an excuse for the mom. Perhaps she is mentally unstable. Perhaps she just never should have been a mom. I'll leave that for the real writers of SkipBeat to explain.


	29. Chapter 29

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 29 – Opening Night**

Four weeks of long filming days; out-takes and re-takes; commercials and talk-shows and pre-planned spontaneous appearances at public events. At the end of it all _Ronin's Children_ was in the can, copied, distributed, and ready for opening night.

Originally the story, intended as a launch-pad for Choshi Kazu, was not expected to make a big splash in the movie world. But then Kyoko brought Enoki Masami to life. Her character was so vibrant, alive, and powerful that they had re-written much of the story to match her character and Kyoko's abilities. Now the producers expected their movie to become a box-office hit.

Nosaka Miki, normally a daytime reporter, had won the draw to cover this event. She was pleased because she was a big fan of Kyoko in her television drama roles. Tonight she gave a running commentary as different celebrities and cast members arrived. Already the celebrity turn-out was amazing for a young star's debut movie. It seemed that she was an almost universal favorite on any set that she had worked.

[… oh, from the reaction of the crowd, it's clear that someone else it arriving. There is the sound of multiple motorcycles… It seems that one motorcycle is pulling right up to the red carpet… It appears to be the President of LME Talent, Takarada Lory. Tonight he is dressed as a biker with black chaps and a leather jacket. Takarada-san has been described as the most flamboyant man in Japan, and the self-styled King of Love.

Now the stars of Bridge Rock, the Ishibashi brothers are walking the carpet. Japan was shocked last month when they revealed that Bo, Japan's most beloved chicken and the comedic relief for their show has been none other than Mogami Kyoko. Since the show started two years ago, Bo became so popular that he has his own comic book series and talks are underway for a Saturday morning cartoon show. We have no news at this time if Kyoko will continue to don the suit or if she will be too busy and have to be replaced.

Somebody else is being dropped off… it's Kurosaki Shio, the Director of the _Always with you_ commercial drama that has recently shaken Japan's entertainment industry. As you know, Mogami Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren were the leads for that ground-breaking project. Word on the street is that there are talks about turning the drama into either a movie or a serial television drama. Walking with him is the young lady who has been described by Mogami Kyoko as "the real Masami," Aiko Mari. Aiko-san was Kyoko's stunt-double in _Ronin's Children_. She and Kyoko are also good friends.

Walking the carpet now are Chiori Amamiya and Hiraga Akio, the lead actors of _My captive soul_, a romantic movie currently being filmed in the United States. Rumor has it that the two stars first met as child actors in the show _The Scarlet Dice._

The group that is now walking the carpet is the cast of the movie _Runaway Royalty_ which is currently filming in Australia. Most people in Japan can recognize the young lady with the long raven hair as Kotonami Kanae. Kotonami-san was recently listed among Japan's Ten Most Beautiful Women in a poll given by Tokyo Premiere Magazine. But you may not recognize the young man who is walking beside her. He is none other than Uesugi Hiou. That's right! The child star who has performed in over fifteen different television dramas and movies. He's grown up; in fact he has grown twenty-five centimeters in just over a year. We haven't confirmed the rumor that he has a crush on his beautiful co-star; but word on the street is that there have been several confrontations between him and certain hopeful Australian men.

And… they've arrived! The cast of _Ronin's Children_ (Nosaka Miki speaks about each person as they walk the carpet until it is time for the star to enter) …Tsuruga Ren is escorting Mogami Kyoko, the star of _Ronin's Children_ along the carpet now. These two stars are without a doubt the most talked about couple in Japan today. All of Japan followed the news about the attempt on Kyoko's life by her former co-star. Tsuruga Ren's shocking revelation of his true identity also rocked the world. But if any of the ladies watching were hoping to catch Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry to tell you that his eyes are firmly fixed on the young lady being honored tonight…]

Kyoko was amazed and gratified at the turn-out for her movie debut. She also felt as if she had cheated; she knew that it was the news of the attempt on her life that had made people pay attention. Ren told her that she was being foolish and gave her the same advice as he had before her first Curara audition, "Your job is to capture the attention of the world… anything that can grab attention should be used." Then he told her that she just needed to make sure that _Ronin's Children _was worthy of all the attention.

Maria waved as she saw the couple walk in. She had been assigned the seat next to Kyoko by her onee-sama's own request. Kyoko had only recently learned from Sawara-san that it was Maria who insisted that Kyoko be given another chance after her disastrous LME audition. This was Kyoko's way to reward her. Besides, she really did think of Maria as her little sister now.

(Author's note: the full story of the movie would take entirely too long to present, so the next portion will only be important scenes from throughout the movie. I'll try to provide enough that you will understand the story.)

_The following scene is the one immediately following Enoki Masami's visit to her family's grave. Kihara Genjo has just dropped her off at the warehouse she has converted into her home._

[Enoki Masami stood in front of the warehouse door and watched Kihara Genjo drive away. A wind gust blows her dress tightly against her legs and ruffles her hair. Shaken from her reverie, she turns to unlock her door. The door opens without a key. She throws herself against the wall, her face set and ready for action. When she doesn't hear any sounds she turns to face the door again.

Scene switches to inside. The warehouse is dark except for light leaking through various openings. The door swings open with a slight squeak and Masami's form is silhouetted in the doorway. She cautiously reaches over and flips the light-switch.

The camera pan's the room. Bookshelves are knocked over with books an papers thrown everywhere. Her dresser drawers are broken and her clothes are spread across the floor. The cushions on all of the chairs are slashed, with all of the filling pulled out.

Masami assumes a 'ready' horse-stance and moves 'en-guard' through the room, moving from side-to-side. She moves to her motorcycle. It has been kicked over and it's seats are also slashed. Her face is a mask of rage.

She steps to the office door and flips the switch. As she does, she hears a noise. She looks up as a body comes over the ceiling and Masami is brutally kicked into the office and against the far wall.

Camera gives her vision. The scene is blurred as a figure moves toward her and growls, "It's my turn now."

Masami blacks out.]

[Masami wakes up to find herself taped with duct-tape to a column. Five members of the Shoguns are digging through her things. They are angrily searching and clearly frustrated.

"Well, well; sleeping beauty finally wakes up." Ako Juhei sauntered up to Masami, "do you remember me?"

Enoki Masami glared up at him, "I remember you lying unconscious on the ground, If that's what you're asking."

There were a few chuckles, which were immediately stifled when he yelled, "SHUT UP!" His voice echoed through the empty warehouse and caused Masami to wince.

"You didn't want to play then. But maybe we'll get to play today, little one. You don't seem so spirited tied up here in a dress." He ran a huge, dirty hand along her cheek. When she tried to move away he grabbed he chin roughly and leaned toward her face, "But first you're going to tell me where you hid your brother's sword."

Masami tried to jerk her head away, "So now Makada sends his lackies to do his work."

Ako gave a deep ugly laugh, "Makada? He's nothing. He's not strong enough to hold the territory that your brother grabbed. The Shoguns need a strong leader. I want that sword for me. Now, you're going to…"

There was a knock on the warehouse door, "Masami-chan? You left your books…"

"Run, Genjo!! The Shog…" Ako backhanded her across the face.

"Get him!" But as the other four ran to the door it burst open and Kihara Genjo ran in.

He sidestepped the first attacker as he ran forward, tripping him and taking the second with a short side-kick to the mid-section. The other two took a more cautious approach, trying to work around him and find a weak spot.

(camera shows Masami working on the duct tape binding her hands)

The first attacker recovered and threw himself towards Genjo. Genjo catches him with a knee to the chest and then an elbow drop. This created an opening and he received a kick in the ribs from one of the other two.

(The first strands of tape are broken and her hands continue to work. Ako Juei watches the fight with his back turned to her. He shouts insults and orders.)

Genjo held his side and breathed hard as the two un-hurt Shoguns tried to circle him. They attacked from either side. He reacted quickly, delivering a front kick to one and immediately returning a back kick to the face of the other. As he spun to confront the first man, he was body-checked brutally by Ako, who sent him smashing against the large wooden doors of the warehouse.

Ako thumbed his nose and bounced like a boxer as he waited for Genjo to rise. Just as he started to move in there was a "Kei-yah" and he was kicked in the back. He staggered forward and turned to face Masami, who was pulling the remnants of the sticky tape off of her arms.

One of the other Shoguns ran at her and she spun in a crouch, sweeping his legs. As he tripped forward she delivered a back-punch which clothes-lined him into the air and onto his back. By then Ako had moved in his fist caught a glancing blow off her face. As she tried to keep her feet Genjo moved in, flying over the prostrate body and kicking Ako in the side.

Ako, still upright, roared in anger and charged at Genjo. One of the other Shoguns was trying to rise and Masami gave him a flying front-kick which sent him backwards over her fallen motorcycle. She continued forward and fumbled with the license plate in the back of the bike.

Genjo was losing ground and Ako was landing blows. Genjo fell to his knees as the bigger man grabbed his collar and raised his fist for the finishing blow. Suddenly Ako Juheii was looking at a bluish blade laying with its sharp edge against his neck.

"Would you look at that? I found it." Ako looked over the length of the blade into Masami's angry golden eyes. Behind her one of the Shoguns tried to rise. Masami's eyes held Ako's, "If he gets up and comes over here, I'm going to have to remove that ugly growth on top of your neck. Are we clear?"

"Don't move!" Ako Juheii commanded. The other man wobbled back down to his knees.]

[The scene switches to the outside of the warehouse. Four police cars and an ambulance are parked in front of the warehouse. As policemen lead the Shogun's away in hand-cuffs, paramedics treat Masami and Genjo's visible injuries.

Genjo looks over at Masami, "They know where you've been hiding out. You won't be safe here anymore. Stay with me tonight."

Masami looks over into Genjo's eyes. "I thought we talked about this."

"No, I mean… look, I'll sleep on the couch and you take the bed. You know I'd never..."

"I know, I know." Masami winced as the paramedic treated the cut on her cheek, "Ok, Kihara-san, I'll stay there tonight."

"Since when am I Kihara-san to you?"

"Since I decided to stay in your little apartment; it will help to keep things in perspective. By the way, why weren't you carrying a handgun?"

"Who would have thought I would need it to go visit my friend's gravesite?"

"Around me you always need to be ready."]

_(Following is a summary overview of the rest of the movie.)_

_Masami was able to start her motorcycle. Genjo shook his head in wonder as he watched her replace the ancient sword in its hiding place. She slid the license plate aside to reveal a pipe running the length of the bike._

_She followed him to his apartment. They shared a dinner. Genjo was driven crazy as he heard Masami in the shower and imagined too much. They said their good nights. Genjo slept on the couch and Masami laid on the bed. _

_When she was unable to sleep late in the night she got up and started wandering the apartment. She gazed at his sleeping face for a long time. She poured herself a glass of juice and then wandered over to his office desk. On the wall were pictures and articles all about her family tragedy. There were notebooks full on scribbles all over the desk. _

_She saw a small cork-board behind the desk. Pinned to it were notes. "Who had the most to gain?," "Access to explosives," "Want's leadership." Also pinned to the board was a criminal profile sheet. Masami saw two items highlighted: trained explosives expert; known connections to Yakuza. The top of the sheet read "Makada Kurei."_

_Genjo woke to find Masami gone. On his desk was the criminal profile sheet. He swore and grabbed the phone, "Hello, Chief?..."_

_Makada stepped out of a late night party and stretched. He headed to his motorcycle and started it. As he began to roll forward the lights of another motorcycle blinded him and an engine revved. He heard Enoki Masami's voice, "MAKADA!"_

_Makada held his left arm over his eyes to shield against the glare. "Enoki Masami?"_

"_So you're an explosives expert, hah Makada?"_

_Makada's eyes widened in fear as Masami surged forward, her sword held in a cavalry charge position. A motorcycle chase followed. Several times Masami caught a chunk of his bike, but missed Makada. The chase screamed through the main and back streets of Tokyo until they came to a long dock. Their motorcycle tires hit each other and caused both riders to lose control and wreck. The sword fell between them and came to rest equidistant to the fallen bikers. _

_The scene switched to Genjo in uniform driving his police car as other cars did the same, scouring the streets for the fighting pair._

_Slowly, through the early morning mist, the two slumped figures began to crawl towards the sword. Just when it looked like Makada had gotten onto his knees and was prepared to grab the sword, the point of the blade touched his forehead. Masami stood before him bleeding and ready to kill._

_Makada closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow. When it didn't come he opened his eyes to find that Masami had lowered her sword and was walking away. With a look of triumph Makada started to surge forward to grab the sword. Masami wheeled and delivered a spinning crescent kick to the side of Makada's face._

_The police cars raced up to find Masami sitting on the unconscious form of Makada. Makada was hauled away. As Kihara Genjo prepared to give Enoki Masami a ride home she asked him to wait a moment. She walked over to the side of the dock with her sword. After a long minute she let the weapon slip from her fingers and fall end-over-end into the water._

_As they rode away, she asked him if he could still get her an application to join the force. He reminded her that she would then be working for him. She snorted at this, "In five years I'll be your boss." They were still arguing as the car fades off into the early morning Tokyo traffic._

* * *

The opening night crowd applauded enthusiastically as the credits rolled. They had enjoyed the show immensely. Kyoko started to squirm and sink into her seat until Ren leaned down and whispered to her. He face took on a challenging smile and she "became" Enoki Masami. She looked confident and proud as she joined the other cast members at the front of the theater.

Next, the entire filming crew, including the stunt people, joined the cast. Aiko Mari leaned over to Kyoko and asked quietly, "I saw you trying to hide until Tsuruga-san whispered to you. What did he say?"

Kyoko looked at her friend and smiled, "He said that my future mother-in-law would never hide from her fans."

Mari's eyes widened and both girls smiled beautifully.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** This chapter is not all that I hoped it would be. I hope that it still helps you to visualize opening night and the movie.

As I wrote at the beginning of the movie narration: there would, of course have been much more to the movie. Still, I hope that enough was written to help you visualize the basic movie.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading. I especially appreciate those who have reviewed, clicked 'favorite,' and set alerts. You have helped me to push through what started out as a simple idea that just kept growing.

On to the final chapter! (Ok, there may be an epilogue later).

**One final note:** In the first scene, where Masami is attacked from above: Picture a high-ceilinged warehouse with an office in the corner. Rather than build the office walls up to the ceiling, the builders stop the walls at normal height and leave the top flat (sort of like a building within a building.) Ako Juheii was hiding on the "roof" of the office.


	30. Chapter 30

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 30 – Wedding Vignettes**

_The following are a series of scenes spread out over time and leading up to Ren and Kyoko's big day. There are many stories left untold, but I will try to keep the flow and avoid confusion. _

**Patient Persuasion**

"Please?"

"But it will hurt."

"It will only be a little bit. I'll be gentle."

"I guess it does belong to you too."

Kyoko reached into her pocket and reluctantly extracted the little cloth snap-purse which held her most precious possession. Her hands trembled as, for the second time in her life she voluntarily handed the little bluish-purple stone to someone else. She remembered now that she had handed it to Ren the first time as well. _It'll be fine. After all, it was his first. But why does he want to cut off a piece?_

**Carnival Glass**

An hour later an elderly craftsman turned the stone over and over. "I can do it, but I don't understan' why you would want to combine carnival glass with precious stones."

"Trust me, that stone is as precious as any stone. Please promise me that you won't harm it."

"Won't be a problem. She'll hardly even know anythin's missin.'"

The old man shook his head as the tall man left his shop. _Celebrities;. Can't understan' 'em at all. That's ok, they pay well_.

Whistling a soft tune, he pulled out his tools and went to work.

**Schedules**

"I shouldn't have said 'yes' to _Kingdom of Thorns_," Kyoko groaned.

"And pass up the chance to play a faerie queen? If I had let you say no you would have held a grudge against me for the rest of your life," Ren gave her a mock-frightened look, "And your grudges are scary."

Kyoko gave him a little warning frown, and then smiled sadly, "But I'll be spending two months in Nepal; and you're flying back and forth to Fiji! We'll never see each other!"

Ren loved all of her expressions, but this look was so cute that it took his breath away. He cupped her cheek and used a thumb to wipe the hint of moisture out of the corner of her eye, "Well, you wanted to be an idol. These days your getting more offers than I am."

She laid her hand on his and leaned into it, "Don't exaggerate." After a long pause where they both enjoyed the contact, she sat up and took a deep breath, "We need to focus. Ok, October's out. November's out. Let's see if we can make December work…"

**The Manager**

Ashina Mieko looked fondly at her new charge. "It's just a commercial, Kyoko-san." She had been overjoyed when she was offered the manager position with Japan's most talked about young lady.

"Chan, not san; or I'll start calling you Miss Manager-san again. I'm too young and too new in this business for someone with your experience to treat so respectfully."

"Ok, you win. Kyoko-_chan_. You've been shooting arrows at that target for over an hour. Surely that's enough practice to look good for a sixty-second commercial."

Kyoko let fly and listened to the satisfying "thunk" as another arrow hit dead-center. "Director Kurosaki expects perfection for his CMs."

"But you have a lunch date with your fiancée in thirty minutes. What will Tsuruga-san say if you're late?"

"He'll ask me if I got my character down. He's the _real_ perfectionist."

Mieko sighed. _She's probably right. Those two are made for each other._ "Ok, but only ten more, and then we go."

**Abducted**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in JFK International Airport in twenty minutes. The captain has turned on the _Fasten Seat-belts_ sign…"

Kyoko looked over Maria's curly blond head to meet Julie's eyes, "I don't know how you managed to clear everyone's schedule?"

Julie looked at her daughter/future daughter-in-law fondly, "I just threatened the Boss that I'd plant a bomb in his walk-in closets. He took care of the rest."

She saw the mixture of joy and concern on Kyoko's face as she looked across the aisle to Kanae, Amamiya, and Mari. "Don't worry, Kyoko. If a girl and her friends can't take time off to pick out a wedding dress, then what is life all about?"

Four hours later, in the bridal boutique that claimed to have the largest selection in the world, Kyoko modeled "just one more dress." The ladies all gasped in awe.

Even Kanae had a suspicious hint of moisture in the corners of her eyes as she said, "We are _not_ letting Tsuruga-san see you in that before the wedding. It wouldn't be safe."

**Forgiveness**

Fuwa Sho looked pleadingly at the girl he had often described as "plain" and "boring." She was in her dressing room, dressed and made-up as a goddess for his latest music PV. She really was as beautiful as a goddess at that moment. _I'm such an idiot_. "So, do you forgive me?"

"I told you that I did, Sho-san." Kyoko looked at the young man who had caused her so much pain and anger, "I appreciate what you did for me on the Rumiko Show, and I loved your song. Thank you."

Sho didn't tell her about his conversation with the director. She had refused to allow him to act in the video, "I'm sorry, Fuwa-san, but she's a top-level character actor now. If you try to play a part she'll completely overshadow you." _You got you're revenge. You've climbed to the top and left me behind._

"So-o-o, if all is forgiven, can I please be Sho-_kun_ again? Or at least Sho-_chan_?"

**Threats**

Ren wondered why he had been asked to come here.

He sat at the lunch counter of the Darumaya and watched the stern-faced proprietor masterfully ply his knife on a slab of Kobe beef. He waited patiently for the older man to speak his mind.

"I started learning how to use these knives when I was three years old," the man said as he sliced expertly between two ribs.

"I was acknowledged as a master with these knives before I reached seventeen years old."

He looked up to make sure that Ren was paying attention. His hands continued to ply the knife without his eyes on the task. "These knives have sliced a lot of meat."

He looked back down and continued his work. "My wife would be very upset if anything bad ever happened to Kyoko. _I_ would be very upset if anything ever happened to Kyoko."

He raised his eyes to hold Ren's again, "Are we clear?"

**Squaring Off**

Ren massaged his temples. He had hoped that the days of men competing for Kyoko were over. But today now four men were arguing over who should walk her down the aisle.

As usual, it was Julie who provided the resolution.

"Listen! Kuu, you _can't_ give her away to your own son; that would seem like… look, you can have the first father-daughter dance. Now stop pouting.

"Fuwa-san, why don't you spring for the honeymoon? They could spend some time in your beautiful hotel and then take a short-cruise or something.

"Lory, you're already paying for part of the wedding. I'll tell you what: you are in charge of the reception. And _NO Fireworks inside the mansion this time!_ I still have burn marks on my wedding dress from that fiasco.

"Taisho-san, you have been taking care of Kyoko for the past three years. I know how she feels about you. Will you please walk her down the aisle?"

Taisho didn't trust himself to speak. He gave his future in-law a sharp nod instead.

**Pleas**

"Please, Kotonami-san?! I'll be on my best behavior. Besides, nobody else has asked you yet."

Kanae glared at Hio. It irritated her that she had to look up to do it. "That's just because you keep scaring them off."

"Just this one event. I'm her friend too, you know."

"I thought that you called her 'the demon-girl'."

"That was a long time ago." Hio didn't tell Kanae that he had been pumping Kyoko for ideas on how to win the lady's heart for the last two months.

"Hio-chan, there's a five year's difference in our ages."

"What's it going to matter in twenty years? Women live longer than men anyways. And besides, think of me as your foil."

"What?"

"Sure. You said that you were too focused on your career to worry about romance. You go to the wedding with me and you won't have to worry about being chased by men your age."

"What about _you_ chasing me?"

"I'll wait. You're worth waiting for."

"Mo! Ok, I'll go with you to the wedding. But don't you dare announce that I'm _your girl_ the way you did in Australia."

"I promise."

**

* * *

**

**Notes:** Sorry, not the last chapter after all. The Wedding is next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Chapter 31 – This day of days**

Now, some of the reader's might say that it is completely out-of-character for a man like Ren to be nervous. I'm sorry, but some events defy even the most sanguine personalities. And Ren was also Kuon, who used to be dominated by his emotions. Today Kuon was as nervous as a cat locked overnight in a dog kennel.

"Stop fidgeting." Yashiro demanded. Today he was allowed to give orders. He had felt as giddy as a schoolgirl when Ren had asked him to be his best man. Now he was the epitome of calm and control (outside, at least).

"It's hot under this collar."

"You've worn suits hundreds of times. You're going to be wrinkled for the big event. _I'm_ not going to answer to your mom about that." Even six months after Ren's shocking revelation, Yashiro was still bowled over by the idea that Ren was actually Hizuri Kuon, the son of Kuu and Julie. He sometimes felt as if he was the vassal to a prince of state.

Ren looked over at his father, "Dad, stop eating. You know that the food was made for all of the men."

Kuu paused with a heaping forkful of Yakisoba at his mouth, "But I _love_ her cooking! Can't you guys move to the states? You can live with us and she can cook."

It had taken the combined power of Julie, Okami-san, and Kanae to extract Kyoko from the Takarada kitchen this morning. Even though there was an Iron-chef working the event, she couldn't stay away. The poor man had even offered her a job (I think he was afraid that she would decide to compete with him for his title). As she had for the last two Christmas "Grateful" parties, she had designed all of the deserts. She had experimented in Ren's kitchen until he arranged for her to "practice" in a professional kitchen. The truth was that he couldn't tell her no, and he had made himself sick trying her voluminous samples.

Now she was safely tucked away in the bridal rooms. The women had flowed in and out, always exclaiming about how "beautiful," "incredible," "angelic," and "heavenly" she looked. It was only making him more nervous. It had taken him two long years to finally catch that girl, and a part of him would never be at rest until she was safely his, with his ring on her finger.

"Five minutes!" Director Ogata called. He had won the impromptu lottery between competing directors for who would get to record this event. Actors in Japan, even top-level actors, never earn the incredible wages paid to some Hollywood stars. So when Kamisaka Enterprises begged to sponsor the wedding for the privilege of televising the event and having full advertising rights during the show, the couple had agreed. Which was a good thing, because over 1,000 guests had RSVP'd.

Although Kyoko's friends and co-workers made up a portion of that total, it was Ren's side who had the most. Relatives who he had not seen since he left at age fifteen were coming out of the woodwork. They had kept their silence for six long years concerning his whereabouts, so he owed them. It turned out that Julie had a large, extended family that included other models, actors, and even a country music singer. Ren had been reluctant to allow his uncle Owen to sing at the wedding, until he heard the words.

"Its time!"

Feeling a little like a man being led to his own execution, Ren allowed himself to be herded into his starting position. Hio, looking tall and distinguished in his tux, led the beautiful Julie down the aisle to her seat. Two Ishibashi brothers led Okami-san and Fuwa-san to their seats; Kyoko had wanted both women to be honored. (Fuwa Sho had begged to be excused. He just couldn't make himself watch this, no matter how much he had changed)

The minister signaled to Ren, and they both walked in from the side and took their positions. Once there, the music changed.

As Pachabel's Canon played, Kurosaki Shio, less a few pieces of jewelry, but still wearing his trademark goatee, led Aiko Mari down the aisle.

Kogara Hiroji, looking almost civilized in his tux, lent his arm to Chiori Amamiya and led her down the aisle.

Yashiro Yukihito, ignoring the scowls of a certain tall young teenager, proudly escorted Kotonami Kanae down the aisle.

Maria, beautiful in her golden curls and lacy dress, walked down the isle dropping rose petals on the path. She was followed by Kotonami Jino, the young cousin who had won his own lottery to be chosen to carry the ring.

Then the music changed again, and over one-thousand people stood and turned to watch Kyoko enter the room. Those who had not snuck an early peek and even some who had, gasped as Taisho-san led her out. Many of the men in the room had never encountered Mogami Kyoko in her full glory. Now, like the sun rising on an early spring morning the "real" Kyoko walked down the aisle toward the man who owned her heart.

Yashiro put a supporting hand on Ren's arm as he started to sway in shock. Kyoko was everything that she had ever dreamed of being. She was the princess. She was the rich young lady. She was the queen of the faerie world. After years of being held down by her mother, Kyoko was now free to rise to her full potential. And today she had.

Ren would never remember Taisho giving her away. He would never remember the vows. He would never remember the preacher's words. But he would remember his uncle's song, because it said it all:

What was I wearing that day  
was there a cloud in the sky  
did my father shake my hand  
did my mother cry  
were there flowers everywhere  
I simply did not see

Because whenever I remember  
all is see  
is you walking down the aisle to me

Tonight we sat together  
watching the setting sun  
You laid your head on my shoulder  
and talked about this day of days  
and everyone  
Oh, I'm sure that they were there  
they all promised that they'd come  
but now as you sit here with me  
I can't remember a single one

What was I wearing that day  
was there a cloud in the sky  
did my father shake my hand  
did my mother cry  
were there flowers everywhere  
I simply did not see

Because whenever I remember  
all is see  
is you walking down the aisle to me

You are so beautiful  
and you were walking down the aisle to me

He did, of course, remember the preacher's last words, "You may kiss the bride." He was sure that he got that part right; but just in-case… he intended to spend many, many years perfecting his technique.

* * *

Later that night, as the happy couple rode on the plane for the short hop to Kyoto, Kyoko examined her wedding ring in wonder. "How did you do it, Ren?"

Ren smiled smugly, "I found the top stone-cutter and jewelry designer in Tokyo. He didn't understand, but he certainly did the work right."

Kyoko looked down at the blue slivers of color that formed a perfect circle around the 3-karat diamond. "Yes," she sighed, "He did. And I can't even tell where he cut the pieces from Corn."

Ren winced before he said his next words, "I know that this is going to sound corny (no pun intended), but I wanted to make it so that Corn was always with you."

Kyoko looked up into Ren's eyes. Then she wrapped herself around his arm, "He is."

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Notes:** I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story. As always, I really appreciate your reviews. There will be an epilogue, but it may be a while before I write that.

Several people have written private emails and asked me to write the story of Kanae and Hio, and to write out the full story for _Ronin's Children, Runaway Royalty, _and _My captive soul._ Unfortunately, I couldn't reply directly to some requests because they aren't signed. So I will answer here: If I can find the time, I definitely will.

Once again, I would like to encourage you to look at what Songstress of the sea posted on YouTube. She put music to the lyrics on chapter 23. The music is for a female voice, not Sho's, but her composition is great: /watch?v=5WDzqF8jDFM and thank you, Songstress.

If anyone wanted to put "walking down the aisle" to music, let me know.

**On another important note:** I am looking for serious, committed, and talented illustrators who would be interested in taking on a manga project (or two). I have several stories that I would like to develop, but lack the time and artistic skills to really make a go of it myself. If you are interested, please send me a private email by clicking on my profile.


	32. Epilogue

**Always with You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat! or any of its characters.

**Epilogue – A life worth living**

It was a beautiful fall day when Kuu heard the knock at the door. Normally the butler was the one to answer, but today he had claimed that right solely for himself. He squared his shoulders, looking as grim and forbidding as his butler, and opened the door.

Standing there, bathed in the mid-afternoon sun, were the most beautiful children a man could ask for. He looked sternly at the tall blond and much shorter brunette. Then he comically peered over their shoulders, then around each one; he even got on his knees to peer past their legs.

"Dad," Ren said, as Kyoko stifled a laugh, "what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm looking for the rest of them," he declared archly. "Where are my _grandchildren_?"

Kyoko blushed and Ren shook his head tolerantly. "Now dad…"

"Kuu, you leave them alone or I'll send you to bed without dinner!" Kuu gave his wife and his children a wounded puppy-dog look. He couldn't hold it when Kyoko seized him in a tight embrace, "Otou-san, I'm glad to see you." Julie stepped up quickly for her hugs.

It had been eight months since the wedding. The two youngsters were just as busy as Kuu and Julie. They had only been able to squeeze out one visit, and that had only been for two days. This visit was different; this time the Hizuris, young and old, would be able to spend ten glorious days together.

Julie and Ren were kicked out of the kitchen for the night as father and daughter clattered and clanged, chopped and blended, braised, browned, boiled, and most of all, laughed their way through the dinner preparations.

While they worked their culinary magic, mother and son visited. "Well, Kuon, how are things between you? She looks so healthy and vibrant these days."

Ren smiled the smile that could make crowds of women swoon, "It's wonderful. I can hardly believe that we've been together for a year, and married for eight months. I can't imagine life without her now."

"Lory tells me that you're the two busiest talents in LME these days. Are you able to coordinate your schedules so that you have time together?"

"Between Yashiro and Mieko, they have managed to keep our crazy schedules compatible. Other than the occasional filming trip, we spend time together every day."

"Well, that's good at least. I'm glad that you're both happy, but I sometimes wish all of us had more normal professions."

Ren chuckled, "No you don't, mom. I can't imagine you doing anything less interesting than what you're doing. And I definitely can't imagine Kyoko going back to a nine-to-five. Did you know they've started calling her "many-faces" behind her back? She's been so many different characters that people still can't get a handle on who she really is.

"There are days when she comes home before she's totally shaken off a character. It almost makes me feel like I'm cheating. She's so many women wrapped in one perfect little package."

Julie looked at her tall son affectionately, "But you found the real Kyoko, didn't you?"

"Yes. I did."

**oOoOOoOo**

It was dark in the Hizuri's California mansion. It hadn't been easy to extract five days from Ren and Kyoko's crazy schedules, but their managers had been able to make it work. Ren had insisted, believing that Kyoko needed the break before her audition for the role that she wanted more than any other she had ever played. He knew that his parents would embrace Kyoko and help her to find her equilibrium prior to the big day. His thoughts had proven to be correct; Kyoko was refreshed again through the loving care of Kuu and Julie.

At the moment, as far as Kyoko knew, everyone else was still safely asleep. Kyoko wasn't worried about waking anyone because the grand piano was located at the far end of the mansion in the spacious grand ballroom. Still, she kept her touch light as her hands flew across the keys. Brahms floated and rolled and rippled through the pre-dawn air. She didn't hear Ren come in until he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "You're playing more beautifully every day, Kyoko."

Kyoko had blindfolded herself as a part of her training, so she couldn't look at her handsome husband, but she leaned her head against his and shivered as his warm breath played across her neck. Despite the way her body thrilled to his touch, she somehow continued playing without missing a note.

"I think that you're ready," Ren spoke softly into her ear in a voice that sent a thrill down her spine. "And your fingers must be very tired. Why don't I carry you back to our room... so that I can massage them for you?"

Kyoko made only the feeblest of protests as strong arms lifted her from the piano bench and the Emperor of the Night carried her out of the ballroom.

**oOoOOoOo**

"What do you think of the name Kenji?" Kyoko asked, squirming away.

They were sitting cuddled on a swinging bench in the Hizuri's garden. Ren was sneaking occasional nibbles on his petite wife's exposed neck.

Ren pulled his face back and looked at Kyoko quizzically, "I guess it was a good name for my character. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of taking a break after I finish filming _A life worth living_... assuming that I land the part."

Ren looked at Kyoko in surprise. In all of the time that he had known her, she had never even hinted at wanting a day off except to visit with somebody important. "Uhm, I suppose, if that's what you really want… wait, what does that have to do with my character?"

Kyoko stopped playing and placed both hands on her handsome husband's face, "Well, I was thinking about trying on a new role for a while. After all, Julie did it, and look how lucky she got."

Ren looked at her without comprehension for a long minute. And then his eyes widened and Kyoko's favorite smile appeared.

"I don't know," he said, "I'm kind of partial to Nanami."

**oOoOOoOo**

Six months later Rumiko opened her show with two grand pianos facing one-another on the stage. The two players flowed beautifully through an intricate Rachmaninoff score. At first the studio audience could only see silhouettes of the players. When the lights illuminated the players the audience was delighted to see Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko swaying into their music.

This year Kanae had settled for second place in the Japan Film Awards. She couldn't begrudge her friend and rival; even she had cried through much of _A life worth living._ Of course, she swore to bury Kyoko on the following year.

Rumiko was no longer in the business of zinging people on her show. She had instead become the woman that people trusted when they wanted to talk about their lives without the fear of being used and betrayed.

That is why Ren and Kyoko had chosen to reveal a new secret to Japan on her show that morning. It seems that they had reached a compromise on the whole naming issue.

The ultrasound showed that Kyoko was pregnant with twins; one of each.

* * *

**Notes: **There are now three additional stories either closely or loosely tied to this story. The first is _Runaway Royalty_, which is Kotonami Kanae's story. The second is a one-shot titled _When the Cats are away_, which tells the story of Yashiro and Shouko. The third story was begun, then removed, and is now being posted again. It is _A Life Worth Living, _and it is the sequel to _Always With You. _It tells the story of the movie that Kyoko and Maria made together. It also unveils the secret of Kyoko's past. Please take the time to read these stories... and please review them so that I can know what you think.

LFU


End file.
